Antípoda
by Likan Murasame
Summary: Una motociclista delincuente y una joven educada. Parecían ser directos opuestos. Desde sus perspectivas, tenían todo en común. Después del Festival, sus pecados y su orgullo atentan con enviar a la ruina su amistad.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER

Tengo que dejar en claro que esta historia NO me pertenece en lo absoluto la autora se llama Ange Sinistre y de hecho la pueden buscar aqui en FanFiction, desafortunadamente borró los fic que escribió hace unos años entre ellos este. Este Fic esta originalmente escrito en inglés yo sólo me dedique a hacer una traducción sin fines de lucro y mucho menos para adjudicarme la autoría de este fic, por lo tanto la traducción la trate de hacer lo más fiel al original y también deje todos los comentarios originales de la autora. Sin más disfruten de este Fic.

* * *

ANTÍPODA

Parte I: Herencia

Antípoda: Directos opuestos. De cierta manera, al menos externa, Fujino Shizuru y Kuga Natsuki son la definición de antípoda. Cuando la primera vio a esta última, pudo ver a una degenerada fuera de la ley con un desdén por cualquier cosa que podría considerarse como interacción social. Siempre con el ceño fruncido. Ella carecía de responsabilidad hacia la escuela o a cualquier otro aspecto de su vida que no consideraba importante. Era tan dura como una piedra. Cuando esta vio a la primera, sin embargo, ella vio la imagen de la belleza, la perfección y la gracia. Una sonrisa que nunca dejaba su rostro. Ella era responsable y lista a pesar de su edad. Parecía delicada. Ante las suposiciones de todos, las dos deberían haberse disgustado con la simple presencia de la otra. Su amistad desafío toda lógica, los cientos de estudiantes que asistían a Fuuka quedaban en shock al escuchar que su amada Kaichou paseaba alrededor con la terrorífica chica.

Afortunadamente, ellas admitieron sus diferentes caminos de buena manera. Kuga parecía fuerte, pero en su interior era débil y susceptible a sus demonios personales. Fujino aparentaba inocencia y sopor, pero tenía la fuerza de voluntad y la resistencia mental de un titán. De cualquier manera, llegaron a ser amigas porque sus personalidades se complementaban y perfeccionaban la una a la otra, un Yin y Yang ligeramente moderno. Eran opuestas, pero dependientes una de la otra en más de un aspecto que cualquiera de las dos hubiera admitido.

Yin y Yang transformado en amor y odio en un corto periodo de tiempo.

La mutua dependencia que se tenían y la seguridad que ellas sentían de la otra, fueron hechas añicos en el Festival. Por varios años, ellas habían sido la _única _confidente de la otra. La Kaichou tenía admiradores pero no tenía amigos para ella. Kuga tenía un poco menos que eso. Ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta o pudo apreciar su verdadero lazo hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Donde alguna vez se habían apuntado con bromas y burlas hacia la otra, ahora se apuntan con sus armas. No por ira. Sino por amor y compasión que solo podría haber sido después de darse cuenta de que habían perdido algo valioso para ellas.

Para Natsuki, ese algo era Shizuru. No el caparazón de mujer que se levantó en contra de ella en batalla, sino la verdadera mujer que estaba pérdida. La que más tarde sería llamada la "llave incompleta de la separación" por los imbéciles de Searrs. Shizuru pudo convocar sus armas con Natsuki a salvo y bien, pero el rechazo de Natsuki la dejo caer en el mismo estado mental en el que se encontraban Fumi y Shiho. Así, afectada por la desesperación, Shizuru fue controlada por sus instintos más básicos y sus sueños más profundamente guardados a los cuales ella tan desesperadamente se aferraba en ausencia de la misma Natsuki. La real Kaichou había perecido en el momento que Natsuki le grito con aversión, como si fuera una amenaza más que la amiga que llegó a conocer y cuido de ella a regañadientes. Ella no iba a regresar. No con _Lord Kokuyou _sosteniendo su cordura en su oscuro poder. Fumi se convirtió en esclava tras perder ante _Lord Kokuyou. _Shiho se convirtió en una renegada empeñada en eliminar a cualquiera que se hallase entre ella y Tate. Shizuru se unió a sus filas, perdiendo su alma de la misma forma que ellas habían pasado. Las HiME caídas.

Fue entonces cuando Shizuru se había ido que Natsuki comprendió lo importante que era para ella. Tan importante que Natsuki estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse hasta la muerte con tal de detener al monstruo que alguna vez fue su única y verdadera amiga. Ella pudo haber dejado que alguien más matara a Shizuru, y tener así una muerte pacifica, una muerte sin el sufrimiento del pecado de haber matado a su mejor amiga, pero eso habría sido una injusticia por parte de Natsuki. Nadie más tenía el derecho de tomar la vida de Shizuru o la suya. Ella sabía que no había marcha atrás ese día. En cualquier escenario, ella estaba muerta. Shizuru derrotada y ella sería la siguiente. Ese fue el choque de su lazo y un aspecto al cual ella estaba dispuesta a enfrentar. De la presencia de Shizuru emanaba un inmenso poder que Natsuki nunca antes había enfrentado. El cual era abrumador. La batalla, los gritos, el rugir de sus Children, el preludio final ante su muerte mutua, enlazadas en los brazos de la otra.

… Y luego, la segunda parte.

Natsuki realmente lo entendió, por lo menos hasta cierto punto. Ella era una persona vengativa pero no una sin razón y sin duda no hacia ella. Viendo a Shizuru sin esa mirada pérdida sobre ella una absoluta expresión muerta, fue alivio suficiente. Esa fue la prueba de que el alma había resucitado junto con el cuerpo. No había mucho tiempo para pensarlo, por supuesto. El fin del mundo y la sentencia inminente de Mai fue primordial en ese preciso momento. Fuego, metal, destrucción. Todo había terminado tan pronto como comenzó. La estrella se había ido. La maldición de las doce princesas fue rota para siempre. Todo el mundo estaba vivo y con una restaurada fuerza por vivir. Un final feliz. Ella y quizás Nao, estaban enfermas por tales creencias. Por esas creencias y romanticismos.

Tan sólo dejando la parte difícil. Las consecuencias. Natsuki comprendió y perdono. Pero ese fue el límite de sí misma. Sus lazos compartidos como HiME eran la prueba de una anterior amistad; una que no existe más. La paz y la seguridad no duraron mucho, y mientras Natsuki era amada por ella, ya no se sentía a gusto en su presencia. Al menos no todavía.

2-Abril-2009

Eran las tres de la mañana en la noche de la fiesta de graduación en el karaoke. Shizuru y Natsuki estaban apoyadas la una en la otra en su intento por encontrar el camino al estacionamiento después de haber bebido bastante, tambaleándose, tropezándose y maldiciendo. Hasta que perdieron energía. La fiesta de graduación de Midori era algo para recordar, pero estaban seguras que no serían capaces de hacerlo por la mañana. Quizá eso era lo que pretendía Midori con sus fiestas. La maestra probablemente tuvo miles de maravillosas historias que contar, pero era una lástima que no pudiera recordar ninguna de ellas. La moto de Natsuki y el viejo y estropeado auto de Shizuru podrían ser recogidos más tarde, sin embargo Natsuki juro que si alguien tocaba la moto mientras ella estuviera durmiendo por la resaca iría a perseguirlo y a hacerle pagar.

Yukino llamo un taxi, gracias a Dios. Por lo menos Natsuki no tuvo que lidiar para detener uno. Hacerle la parada ya era demasiado en ese momento. De por sí ya era bastante difícil mantener la cara de Shizuru lejos del asfalto mientras trataba de mantenerse en pie. Natsuki había tomado más sake de lo habitual, en un intento por calmar sus aún estresados nervios. No es que fuera mucho, solo no tenía mucha resistencia para el alcohol.

Shizuru, por el contrario, era una historia muy diferente. Ella había estado bebiendo vodka y whiskey toda la noche con pocos descansos y ciertamente los chasers que ella había tomado no eran para nada fuertes. "Los chasers son para cobardes" Shizuru grito una vez estando ebria, de la manera menos "presidencial" posible. La mujer de Kioto apenas si podía estar de pie. De hecho, ya no lo estaba. Se desplomo, sus piernas fueron incapaces de seguir manteniéndola de pie. Ella no se había desmayado, o si?

"_Oi"_ Natsuki sacudió a Shizuru, después de haberla estado llevando encima de su hombro, como la madre de un cachorro que se aferra a su cuello. La sacudió de nuevo después de escuchar un leve gemido. _"Oi estás ahí Shizuru?"_

"_Ara, veo la gravedad"._ Las manos de Shizuru se fueron extendiendo hacia el suelo, sus dedos se estremecieron mientras trataba de llegar a lo que fuese que vio.

Natsuki gruño diciendo sus palabras cuidadosamente para no empezar a hablar como Haruka. _"No, no puedes. Estas ebria. La sientes._

"_Que es lo que veo entonces?"_

"_Es tu zapato" _La motociclista dijo después de haber seguido la mirada de Shizuru, aunque su cabello había cubierto gran parte de su rostro. Shizuru levanto su pie haciéndolo girar por un tiempo, quedando hipnotizada por su zapato negro.

"_Ara, así que eso es"_

Teniendo más que suficiente de eso, Natsuki tiro del brazo de Shizuru por encima de su hombro y se puso de pie. Shizuru dejo salir un ruido un poco sorprendida ya que su cabeza se había tambaleado por el repentino ajuste. No había sido la primera vez que tenían que ir a casa en taxi después de una noche de copas, ya lo habían hecho en esta sección de la cuidad en más de una ocasión, utilizando la identificación falsa de Shizuru. Oh, sí, la pequeña e inocente Kaichou tenía algo de chica mala. Fue ella quien indujo a Kuga a la bebida, actualmente, la motociclista no estaba nada cerca del nivel de tolerancia de alcohol de Shizuru. La mujer de Kioto siempre se las arregló para no llegar a beber más allá de sus niveles de tolerancia.

Natsuki ciertamente no estaba de humor para tratar esa noche con Shizuru. Ella solo había ido por la insistencia de Mai. Ella pretendía ir directo a casa sin tener que cargar con la mujer que ahora la hacía sentir incomoda, pero el destino quiso que ellas repitieran la misma escena familiar después de todo. Shizuru se desmayó a medio camino inclinándose en ella para apoyarse. Natsuki suspiro. Todo el tiempo ella intento no recordar los sentimientos de Shizuru lo mejor que pudo. Y ahora con su brazo por encima de la motociclista en un agarre de acero, se sintió como si fuera a caer en un ataque de pánico.

Se podía ver el taxi a la distancia, Natsuki dio un codazo a Shizuru para que prestara atención. _"Mira Fujino, nuestro viaje está aquí"._

"_¿Nos vamos a casa?" _Oi.

Natsuki suspiro y empujo a Shizuru hacia el taxi ahora detenido. _"Sí. Nos vamos a casa. Disfrutaste de estar con nosotras, estas ebria. Dios, incluso peor que Midori."_

Shizuru alzo sus brazos en señal de victoria, pero eso solo empeoro aún más la situación. El agarre de Natsuki se resbalo y ella automáticamente reajusto sus brazos agarrando a la alta chica alrededor de sus costillas lo más firme que pudo. Con un gran esfuerzo, Natsuki literalmente la empujo y arrojo al asiento trasero del coche, y fue entonces que se encontró con un dilema. Si se iba con Shizuru, lógicamente dormiría con ella en su departamento. Después de todo, ya se encontraba algo dormida. Por otra parte cualquiera que haya sido la molestia que encontró al estar junto a Shizuru, fue dejada a un lado por su amabilidad. El conductor tal vez no tenía tanto deseo por arrastrarla hasta el condominio de departamentos – o en otras palabras- él estaba tan impaciente, ah, _demasiado _impaciente.

Por lo tanto, Natsuki cayó detrás de Shizuru quien ya estaba dormida en el otro asiento. Con unas simples instrucciones al conductor para tomar el camino hacia la dirección indicada, Natsuki peleo por mantenerse despierta por los siguientes veinte minutos de camino. Una vez que el conductor llego, Natsuki se sumergió dentro del bolso de Shizuru sacando todo el dinero que necesitaba. Tal vez un poco más. De verdad no se fijó en eso. Arrastró a Shizuru un piso arriba, la mujer semiconsciente apenas la había ayudado a subir hasta donde Shizuru había vivido por el último mes o dos, teniendo que encontrar un lugar después de que la Academia la echara de los dormitorios para dar paso a los nuevos estudiantes, usando el dinero que había ahorrado de varios trabajos temporales a lo largo de los años.

Era un apartamento pequeño en mal estado en una de las más remotas secciones de la cuidad. En total contraste a la digna mansión en la cual se rumoraba vivía; un rumor que seguramente lo había iniciado su club de fans en algún punto. Haruka y Reito eran los únicos lo suficientemente ricos para eso. Shizuru no era tan rica como su personalidad hacía suponer. Era un apartamento barato que era menos impresionante que el de la misma motociclista, Natsuki no perdió le tiempo en cerrar la puerta de detrás de ellas y encaminar a Shizuru hacia su cama, agradeciendo de no tener otra puerta en su camino.

De manera brusca dejo caer a Shizuru en la cama y arrojo al azar algunas partes de las mantas sobre ella.

Sin detenerse a pensar o esperar que Shizuru dijera alguna broma pervertida acerca de que Natsuki tuviera que ir a la cama con ella como era su costumbre, la mujer ruda se tumbó en el sofá esencialmente cayendo en él. Reclamándola el sueño inmediatamente.

Tal vez porque su mente reconoció que se había quedado en la casa de la mujer quien conocía de sobra, el hecho de que tuvo que romper severamente sus lazos de amistad, se encontró así misma encerrada en una pesadilla. Las manos recorrían sus partes al descubierto y su estómago. Una fría respiración soplo sobre su hombro. Ella no pudo decir si estaba medio despierta o soñando y eso lo hizo todo aun peor. Los dedos descendieron por su espalda y las uñas se enterraron en su carne. Una respiración hambrienta y desesperada hacía eco en su oído. No había nada sensual en ello en lo más mínimo. Nada era cálido o sensual. Era frio, distante y aterrador. Los pulmones de Natsuki se detuvieron con temor, temiendo que su visión del Festival tomara lugar una vez más, giro su brazo y arremetió contra el agresor.

Natsuki despertó abruptamente inhalando un poco de aire, dándose cuenta de que había golpeado el respaldo del sofá, golpeando a la nada. Su respiración entrecortada y su mente se recuperaron del sueño, giro su mirada a la cama detrás de ella, donde seguía durmiendo Shizuru, en gran parte en la misma posición que ella había estado cuando Natsuki la dejo. Poniendo una mano en su adolorida cabeza, Natsuki se sentó y saco sus piernas por el costado, plantando sus pies en el piso de madera. Estuvo sentada por varios minutos. Solo un sueño. Solo un sueño…

La motociclista se levantó con un gruñido y observo a la única ocupante de la cama. Shizuru estaba dormida, se miraba apacible y contenta, dejando escapar solo un ronquido después de treinta segundos de que Natsuki la observara fijamente. Natsuki miro su forma de dormir, pero no por nostalgia. Más bien estaba evaluando científicamente a la chica relajada. Podía confiar en que Shizuru no actuaria de la misma manera de nuevo, o no podía? Sí. Podía confiar en eso. Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que se sintiera tan malditamente sucia. Y era por eso que, aun odiaba a aquella mujer. Ella no tenía ningún derecho.

Lo que era peor, se odiaba a si misma por continuar cuidando de alguien que quería poner seis metros bajo tierra.

A la mierda. Tenía que salir de ahí. Giro sobre sus talones y se dirigió hacia la puerta, deteniéndose solo para tomas dos aspirinas de uno de los cajones de Shizuru para ayudar a tratar su terrible dolor de cabeza. Cerrando la puerta suavemente detrás de ella, para no despertar a la otra mujer, camino de regreso a los elevadores. Prefirió hacer una bastante larga caminata a donde se había quedado la motocicleta la noche anterior, esperando que el aire de la mañana le ayudara a aclarar su mente y reponerse de su dolor de cabeza. No tenía dinero para un taxi.

Natsuki se subió a su moto después de una caminata de una hora y se puso en marcha. El sonido de la moto usualmente la motivaba. Ahora, con su resaca, solo sirvió para irritar aún más su condición.

La odiaba por lo que hizo. Se sintió violada y sucia. La odiaba porque continuaba cuidándola, pero ella lo hizo. Ese aspecto de su relación que no podía negar. Y fue por eso, que lo intentaría.

"_Vamos a Moscú."_

La petición fue tan simple como sugerir una tarde de paseo por el parque. Shizuru ni siquiera se exalto por algunos momentos. Ella dejos sus palillos al lado de su plato de comida y se miro con calma a su tía. Tanya Dragunova le devolvió la mirada con los mismos ojos rojos en una inquisitiva mirada. La mujer apenas si parecía un poco mayor que Shizuru, debido a sus características físicas idénticas, a menudo era conocida por ser espontánea y escandalosa. Así como Shizuru, no estaba tan sorprendida por la petición como quizás debió de haber sido. Está bien. Vamos a entretenernos con esta tonta idea de complacer a los cosacos rusos. Shizuru pensó para sí.

"_Para qué?" _Shizuru pregunto.

Su tía le dio una inocente sonrisa y respondió con: _"Piensa en esto como un regalo de graduación. Conoces bien acerca de Kioto y su cultura por tu padre, pero nunca viste donde tu madre o yo crecimos. Se trata de un largo viaje requerido, creo yo. Te mostrare el Kremlin y la Plaza Roja y te enseñare a burlarte de la mafia de matones del centro sin que te vuelen la cabeza. Será divertido. Que dices?"._

Shizuru sonrió genuinamente y se encontró perdida en sus pensamientos. Tanya fue su única guardiana, así que supuso que no tenía elección, a no ser que estuviera muerta, y que sería grosero rechazar un obsequio. Su preocupación se encontraba en su situación económica. La familia Fujino era rica. Pero ella no estaba asociada con ella desde la muerte de su padre desde hace diez años. Todos los fondos fueron ocupados. Solo Tanya tenía mucho que darle. _"No lo sé. Es un bonito gesto pero puedes…?"_

"_Si, puedo pagar por eso. Lo principal serían los boletos de avión. Podemos quedarnos en la casa de tus abuelos en las afueras de la cuidad." _Tanya noto que Shizuru seguía indecisa y sonrió con complicidad. _"Sé que solo los haz visto una o dos veces y Rusia puede ser un poco intimidante. Te gustaría traer a Natsuki con nosotras? No hay problema"._

Ah, pero no podía. Darse un tiempo era probablemente lo más esencial en este punto. Eran amigas, por supuesto… pero Shizuru tenía muy claro el mensaje que no sería nada más que eso. Que era lo más correcto, ciertamente. Shizuru estaba contenta de que Natsuki no la odiara. Que era aún más de lo que podía pedir. En cualquier caso, lo mejor que podía hacer era alejarse- para acostumbrarse a no tener a Natsuki alrededor siempre. Fuuka, siendo franca, le traía muy malos recuerdos que no quería volver a recordar. Ella se había graduado. No tenía por qué volver. Podía volver a Kioto con su tía.

"_Si, supongo que será un viaje interesante. Vamos. Solo tú y yo". _Dijo Shizuru al fin.

Tanya estaba un poco sorprendida de que Shizuru prefiriera no llevar a la joven chica con ella, y también algo decepcionada. Natsuki se había convertido en un miembro de la familia en los últimos años. Al igual que otra sobrina. Pero prefirió no preguntarle. Quizás tuvieron una riña. _"Hare los preparativos finales, entonces. Espero que recuerdes tu ruso después de tantos años de este absurdo japonés"._

Shizuru rio entre dientes. _"Da, ya ponimayu po russki. No te preocupes. Ha sido un tiempo, pero creo que puedo hablar lo suficientemente bien para arreglármelas"._

"_Bien, porque ya he comprado los boletos". _Tanya dijo sonriente. Por supuesto que los tenía. Shizuru debió esperar eso. _"Nos vemos en dos días. Así que empaca. Va a ser un viaje de dos semanas. Ah… y una cosa más…"_

"_Si?"_

"_Lleva un buen abrigo". _Tanya saco unos billetes de su cartera y los coloco dentro de la funda que contenía la cuenta del lugar donde se encontraban. Se puso de pie, de igual forma Shizuru. _"Necesito regresar a Kioto esta noche. Te llamare más tarde, de acuerdo?"._

Shizuru sonrió tímidamente, como si no fuera digna del gran cariño de su tía. _"Spasibo"._

Se puso de pie y tiro de la mujer mayor en un fuerte abrazo, pareciera que estuviera contenta de estar ahí por un momento. Tanya no retrocedió, pero puso una mirada confusa dentro de sus delicadas facciones. Shizuru era una chica dulce, por supuesto, pero sus maternales instintos parecían decirle que aquel abrazo no era enteramente por la apreciación del viaje. Parecía como si se aferrara más a ella con el abrazo. Entonces, Tanya envolvió con sus brazos a la joven chica y se echó a reír, aunque un poco nerviosa.

"_Por otro lado, mostrar tus debilidades no será productivo. Rusia es conocida por sus hermosas mujeres. Probablemente te distraigas". _Tanya acabo después de un momento, alborotando el cabello de Shizuru como si se tratase de una pequeña niña.

"_Ara, eres mi tía favorita"._

Cuando aterrizaron en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Domodedovo, Shizuru finalmente se decidió por sacar su celular mientras ella y Tanya esperaban un taxi. Dio unos pasos lejos para darse un poco de privacidad, su tía permanecía en el lugar para llamar al taxi cuando llegara. No le dijo a nadie a cerca de su viaje, sobre todo porque ya no tenía ninguna obligación con nadie. Todo lo que quedaba era informar a cierta persona, quien estaba siendo mutuamente evadida. En los dos días que Shizuru tomo para prepararse para el viaje, ni ella ni Natsuki hicieron el esfuerzo de hablar con la otra. Pero si la chica llegara a buscarla, sería prudente que le dejara algún mensaje.

Natsuki no contesto su teléfono, así que le dejo un mensaje rápido. _"Estaré de vacaciones por dos semanas, Natsuki. Estoy en Moscú de momento, visitando a mi familia como regalo de graduación. Si necesitas contactar conmigo, voy a tener mi celular conmigo. Adiós"._

Dudaba de que su amiga requiriera hablar con ella en ese tiempo, pero era mejor prevenir que lamentar. La motociclista tenía una tendencia a ser un poco… molesta, diría uno, sobre sus repentinas e inexplicables desapariciones, tanto así como si hablara o no con Shizuru en ese tiempo. Regresando su celular a la bolsa de su abrigo, camino de regreso con su tía, quien tenía una mirada un poco decepcionada.

"_Hola. Estoy de vacaciones. En el otro lado del continente. De cualquier forma, ya estoy aquí". _Se burló Tanya. Ella suspiro y dijo: _" Ciertamente mantienes al tanto a tus asociados de tus partidas, no es así?"._

"_Ara, ella no puede protestar si ya estoy aquí o no?". _Un argumento bastante bueno.

Un taxi pasó y Tanya le hizo la parada. El conductor se detuvo y ayudo a las mujeres a meter el equipaje en la cajuela. Ambas se sentaron en el asiento trasero y Tanya comenzó a dar órdenes para tomar el camino hacia la casa de los abuelos de Shizuru. El conductor y Tanya tuvieron una pequeña charla con una Shizuru desesperada, aunque no lo mostro exteriormente, tratando de mantenerse y seguirles con su deficiente percepción del lenguaje. Que no estaba funcionando tan bien. Algo acerca del parlamento y los cachorros, pensó.

"_Shizuru". _Tanya finalmente hablo, volviendo de nuevo al japonés para mantener la cordura de su sobrina. _"Te han gustado los sitios de la cuidad hasta ahora?"._

Shizuru se detuvo y volvió la mirada hacia la ventana. Ciertamente no era como Kioto, de eso estaba segura. O incluso Tokio. _"Parece… concurrido. Una combinación de lo viejo y nuevo, gente corriendo de un lado a otro por todo el lugar. Es más grande de lo esperaba"._

"_Hubo un montón de construcciones en los últimos años", _explico su tía. _"Se ve muy diferente para mí. Han pasado siete años, creo, desde la última vez que estuve aquí"._

Había una mirada de nostalgia, esa combinación de alegría y tristeza, en el rostro de su tía, Shizuru la observo por un largo rato antes de que regresara su mirada hacia el horizonte y el paisaje exterior. El viaje fue de una media hora desde que dejaron la autopista principal a las afueras de la cuidad. Cuando llego el punto en el cual las casas estabas separas por una considerable cantidad de tierra, el taxi se introdujo dentro de un camino parcialmente libre de nieve deteniéndose. Las dos esperaron a que el conductor les abriera sus puertas antes de tener que lidiar con el equipaje.

Tanya pago al conductor y la pareja se encamino hacia la casa. Su tía saludo a tres hombres que bajaban por la escalera principal, de la casa principal y venían a ayudar con el equipaje. Ellos y Tanya empezaron a charlar entre ellos tan rápido que Shizuru no pudo mantenerse al tanto de cada uno por mucho que lo intentara. Ella reconoció al señor mayor como su tío y el hijo pequeño de la generación de su madre, Mikhail, quien tenía rasgos más oscuros que Shizuru o Tanya. Los otros dos, más jóvenes, debían de ser sus hijos y primos de Shizuru.

Uno de sus "teóricos" primos ofreció su mano y sugirió llevar la maleta más grande. Ella se la entrego con una pequeña y cortes reverencia. Conociendo vagamente sus antecedentes japoneses, él le devolvió el gesto, como creyó apropiado. Esperando aprender por lo menos su nombre, ella pregunto: _"Kak vas zovut?"._

Él sonrió cortésmente, al igual que sí Shizuru estuviera conociendo a un desconocido, y contesto: _"Taras"._

"_Shizuru". _Ella lo saludo con la mano libre y los dos cayeron en un incómodo silencio mientras los otros continuaron con las bromas. Él se volvió y comenzó a hablar con su hermano por unos momentos. Fue su tía quien hablo con Shizuru de nuevo, volviendo al japonés una vez más.

"_Recuerdas que tan, ah, agresivos eran tus abuelos, cierto?. Cuando empezaban a pelear los dejábamos seguir. Ellos se detenían en pocos minutos. Eso sí, nunca, y lo digo enserio, nunca te veas envuelta porque nunca volverás a ser una mujer libre otra vez, entendido?". _ La mirada de Tanya era una súplica. Oh, sí, Shizuru recordó. Aquellos locos ancianos riñendo y maldiciéndose uno al otro como nunca los había visto ella. No era de sorprenderse que lo primero que ella había aprendido en ruso fueran vulgaridades. Pero era una relación amorosa. Algo salvaje. Quizás fue por eso que la aristócrata y conservadora familia Fujino nunca aprobó el matrimonio de su hijo con Milena, "la mujer bárbara rusa".

"_No te preocupes, tengo un recuerdo diferente de ellos y de su desgastante guerra amorosa", _ aseguro Shizuru.

Tanya sonrió. _"Bien. Ahora, probablemente nosotros nos hablemos en ruso usualmente. Si te pierdes, entonces dime. Estarás siguiéndonos, no es así?"._

No. _"Por puesto"._

El grupo continuo la charla entre ellos mientras se acercaban a la casa. Ella se las arregló para captar algunas palabras, pero la mayor parte, se perdió por completo. Supuso que se acostumbraría después de un día o dos. Sonrió. Oh, si su club de fans pudiera verla ahora! La sabia y siempre prudente Fujino Shizuru sentía como su mirada iba y venía con una cara de pánico leve mientras trataba en vano seguir la conversación en aquel idioma. Ella estaba haciendo todo lo posible para mantenerse cuerda y en calma, sin embargo, su expresión caía dentro de la neutralidad.

Cuando la puerta principal de la casa se abrió de par en par, un hombre mayor grito un saludo a Tanya, tirando de la mujer dentro de un abrazo con una carcajada. El abuelo Iván. El prosiguió, después de saludar a su hija, a ver a los primos de Shizuru y les bramo por no haber tomado todas las maletas de la chica. Inmediatamente, Shizuru sintió como su pequeña bolsa le era arrebatada de las manos por uno de los hombres, quien estaba de pie, como un soldado. Una voz de adentro parecía estar discutiendo, la abuela de Shizuru daba unos pasos hacia la entrada.

Ella golpeo a su esposo en la parte trasera de la cabeza, y dijo una palabra en ruso que Shizuru aprendió años atrás: _"Imbécil"._

El tono de voz de la abuela Nadia paso de ser severo a dulce al tiempo que terminada de regañar a su esposo para abrazar a su hija menor. El par intercambio dulce palabras por algunos minutos mientras el hombre colocaba el equipaje dentro. La mirada penetrante de Nadia cambio hacia Shizuru y la mujer rusa, quien prácticamente gritaba en presencia de Tanya, bajo varios niveles en términos de emoción. Ella obviamente estaba encantada de ver a Shizuru crecida, pero tal vez…

"_Te pareces mucho a tu madre", _Shizuru se las arregló para descifrarlo claramente. Nadia había hablado lentamente para adaptarse a la falta de familiaridad de Shizuru con el idioma. La usualmente extrovertida Kaichou repentinamente se encontró a si misma con la guardia baja ante tal comentario, titubeo mirando hacia el suelo cubierto de nieve antes de encontrarse en un inesperado abrazo. _"Es bueno verte, después de todos estos años"._

"_Gra- gracias", _respondió Shizuru en ruso. Su abuela la tomo por las manos y la llevo adentro, Tanya las siguió detrás. Shizuru fue llevada a la sala de la rustica y encantadora casa, donde su abuelo y su tío se encontraban por el momento.

"_Estoy muy encantada de que accedieras a venir a casa con tu tía Tanya", _dijo su abuela y las dos tomaron asiento en el sofá, mientras que Tanya se aventuraba en una habitación de nuevo a molestar a sus sobrinos. Por mucho que ella tuviera una emergencia con el japonés para sacarla de apuros. Shizuru forzó sus oídos para escuchar, sonriendo todo el tiempo. _"Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima la vez que te vi. No puedo creer lo mucho que has crecido. Te ves como una mujer joven respetable"._

Shizuru agradeció una vez más seguido de: _"Tía Tanya me ha hablado mucho de ti. Tú fuiste… fuiste una Bruja Nocturna?"._

A mediados de la segunda guerra mundial, las Brujas Nocturnas fue un escuadrón femenino ruso de bombarderos que operaban durante la media noche. Sus aeronaves fueron biplanos creados en los años veinte, de todas las cosas, el escuadrón escucho por primera vez su nombre de los alemanes, quienes las llamaban con miedo. La abuela de Shizuru fue una de las piloto, de acuerdo a Tanya, quien regreso a la sala justo cuando Nadia reía cariñosamente con la mención de ese nombre.

"_Si, lo fui y sigo siendo una bruja de acuerdo con el calvo viejo de ahí. Tanya le has dicho a esta joven mujer hermosa fantásticas historias de la guerra patriótica?". _Pregunto Nadia.

"_Solo algunas que no eran muy obscenas"._ Tanya contesto ocasionando que su abuela se riera otra vez. Sus ojos miraron hacia el hombre silencioso y decidió que eso no era adecuado.

"_Papa, di algo"._

"_Algo"._

"_Baka"._

"_Que?"._

Tanya sonrió satisfactoriamente. El dominio de otro lenguaje era a menudo una cosa hermosa. Tanya tomo asiento en la mecedora cerca de la chimenea y simplemente parecía contenta de mirar a Shizuru interactuar con sus familiares. Sin embargo, la chica seguía sin estar a gusto con el idioma, cayendo en silencio. Lo cual significaba que uno de los hablantes nativos tuviera que romperlo. Ese había sido Mikhail, quien no podía estar tanto tiempo callado. Miro hacia Shizuru y Tanya desde su posición al lado del fuego y dejo de hurgar en ella el tiempo suficiente para decir: _"Entonces, acabas de graduarte? Como te fue?"._

"_Estuve en el lugar noventa y tres de mi clase", _dijo ella simplemente. Si ellos hablaran japonés, pudo haber sido más elaborada, pero no sintió la confianza de hacerlo en su idioma. _"También fui la Kai- la presidenta de estudiantes en mi último año"._

"_Escuchaste eso, Taras?". _Mikhail le grito a su hijo menor quien parecía un año más joven que Shizuru. _"Deberías poner mayor esfuerzo en tu carrera escolar"._

Hubo un incoherente, claramente negativo grito de protesta de uno de los cuartos traseros. Nadia poso su mano en la cabeza y suspiro. _"No uses un lenguaje inapropiado en casa de tu nana, chico"._

"_Bah, estará bien". _Su abuelo argumento.

"_Cállate, viejo gruñón hijo de puta"._ El grosero lenguaje no era permitido a menos que fueras Nana, aparentemente. Ella era una maestra certificada en maldecir. Shizuru se encontró sonriendo satisfactoriamente con un poco de diversión con su cambio. La tía Tanya inmediatamente empezó a figurar un corte a su cuello con el dedo en forma de advertencia hacia Shizuru para detenerse antes de que se dieran cuenta de que era una candidata para participar en su riña. Así que ella puso una mirada neutral. Afortunadamente, tuvieron una interrupción desde la cocina, después escucho a un primo pisoteando dentro de la casa.

"_Papa!"._

"_Que?". _Mikhail grito, atizando el fuego para que entrara en calor.

El hermano mayor llego a la sala, quitándose la nieve de su abrigo negro. _"Necesitamos ir al tejado a surfear. Mas nieve está cayendo y necesitamos perder peso"._

" _Surfear en el tejado?". _Mikhail se paró y agarro de nuevo su abrigo. _"Si, correcto. Dile a tu hermano que traiga la escalera"._

"_Esperen, quiero ayudar". _Tanya se paró con una sonrisa infantil. Giro hacia Shizuru, a la joven no le gusto el brillo travieso en los ojos de su tía. _"Shizuru tú también"._

"_Ara, que es…?"_

"_Sera divertido, anda ven". _Tanya la empujo hacia la cocina, y por lo tanto hacia la puerta trasera. _"Deja tu celular y todo lo demás que traigas en la mesa, solo por si acaso"._

Shizuru dejo su teléfono en la mesa del café de la cocina y le dio a si tía una mirada inquisitiva. La mujer mayor parecía decidida a no decir nada hasta que estuvieran afuera. Señor, era esto lo que Natsuki sentía cuando Shizuru se burlaba de ella?. Ellos comenzaron a acomodar a Shizuru afuera, sus abuelos los despidieron y les dijeron que se divirtieran. Shizuru los siguió afuera en el frio, la nieve caía sobre su cabello mientras que ellos caminaban a un lado de la casa, el tejado estaba cubierto de una gruesa capa de nieve. Taras volvió con la escalera, Mikhail dirigió a todos al tejado. Tanya fue la última, asegurándose de que Shizuru subiera la escalera. Sus botas crujían cada vez que pisaba la nieve, batallo para mantener su equilibrio en la estructura bastante empinada.

La familia se alineo a lo largo del tejado, cerca de la mitad, Shizuru se alineo entre Mikhail y Tanya. Ambos la tomaron de las manos, ella parpadeo en confusión. _"Tía Tanya…?"._

"_El objetivo es deslizarse en la nieve suelta para que caiga en la tierra". _Explico Tanya en japonés. _"Nosotros montaremos con esto. Es divertido. Solo agárrate fuerte"._

"_Listas?". _Mikhail pregunto. El comenzó a deslizarse con sus pies a lo largo de la nieve, su hijo también. _"De acuerdo, vamos"._

Los cinco restantes comenzaron a intentar despejar la nieve, Shizuru los observo y siguió a los otros. Después de varios intentos, la nieve comenzó a deslizarse, Shizuru batallo para mantener sus pies para que no cayeran por debajo de la nieve. Sintió que perdía el control de su cuerpo, y sus manos se abrazaban a ella fuertemente dramáticamente al igual que los otros. Ella poco a poco literalmente empezó a surfear en el tejado mientras la nieve se deslizaba, algunos de ellos gritaron de emoción mientras caían del tejado dentro de las pilas de nieve debajo en la tierra. Shizuru se perdió en un torbellino de color blanco y frio.

Unos segundos después, saco su cabeza de debajo de la pila de nieve, sacudiendo la capa blanca de su cabeza. Ella se veía como si fuera una niña de cinco años atrapada en un banco de nieve. Taras y su hermano Alexei se carcajeaban hasta más no poder, Mikhail escalo afuera de su pila de nieve con una sonrisa en su cara. Tanya fue _arrastrándose _por debajo de toda la nieve, levantándose y exclamando que esperaba hacerlo otra vez. Locos. Todos estaban locos. Esto contrastaba totalmente con el lado familiar de su padre. Pero ella no se quejó de eso en lo absoluto.

"_Oh, vamos". _Dijo Tanya agarrando a Shizuru por el cuello y tirándola fuera de la nieve. Por alguna razón, se sintió familiar. Su tía reía. _"No fue divertido? Ni un poco?"._

Shizuru se encontró a si misma riendo. _"Sí. Si lo fue"._

Alexei, el primo un poco mayor que ella, se dirigió hacia un pequeño cobertizo en el patio trasero, _"Papa, podemos tomar las motonieves para dar un pequeño paseo? Podemos llevar a Tanya y a Shizuru con nosotros si ellas quieren"._

Motonieve? Eso… eso es una motocicleta con aspas, no es así? Ella sabía hacerlo. Era maravilloso en realidad. Estos idiotas rusos eran lo suficientemente activos para mantener su mente libre de toda indeseable emoción. Eran unas magníficas vacaciones. Entonces, después de dejarles unas pocas palabras a sus abuelos, Shizuru se sentó en la parte trasera de la motonieve, abrazando a Taras mientras corría por la nieve. Familiar, pero lo suficientemente divertido para que ella no pensara en nada negativo.

Solo deseo haber recordado tomar su celular con ella. Comenzó a sonar mientras los miembros más jóvenes de la familia estaban ausentes, sus abuelos lo observaron y después observaron al otro.

"_Alloh?"._

Natsuki comenzó a adentrarse en una completa confusión. Ella había marcado el numero correcto, cierto? Tenía la certeza de que debía ser un familiar de algún tipo. Una rusa. Una que probablemente no hablaba japonés, pero ella lo intentaría de cualquier manera. _"Quién es?"._

"_Eh?"._

"_Esta ahí Shizuru?"._

"_Shizuru? Ah… _Ella escucho farfullar una conversación en ruso en el fondo.

Natsuki trato desesperadamente de recordar el ruso que había aprendido de Shizuru en los últimos años. La había escuchado hablar con su tía antes, usualmente para burlarse de la motociclista sin que ella lo supiera y le había enseñado algunas frases. Por otra parte, tenía un poco de miedo de intentarlo. Ella no quería hacer el ridículo con cualquiera de los familiares de Shizuru. Por la edad de la voz, la mujer que hablaba parecía más como una abuela o una tía mayor. Ella retuvo su respiración por un momento y se aventuró dentro del reino del extraño lenguaje.

"_Um, menya zovut Natsuki Kuga"._ Se autopresentó.

Fue en gran parte desconocida, sin embargo. La abuela de Shizuru se envolvió en una conversación, o más bien discutía con la otra persona en la habitación. Natsuki se sentó y escucho por varios minutos, el lenguaje era muy avanzado para ella que ni siquiera comprendía algo. Meditaba si colgar o no, pero por alguna razón se sintió forzada a escuchar la discusión.

"_Babajaga"._ Un hombre en el fondo.

"_Durak. Zachroy rot". _La mujer otra vez.

Bueno, había sido suficiente de eso. Natsuki grito _"Dosvidanya! Prastite!"_

Con una despedida y una disculpa, Natsuki colgó el teléfono y suspiro. Tal vez intentaría más tarde. Por otra parte, se sintió muy culpable por haber interrumpido sus vacaciones tan pronto. Ella había estado evadiendo a Shizuru por unos días, seguía incomoda, pero finalmente se derrumbó el día del viaje, esperando hablar con alguien más que fuera Mai o los otros por un tiempo. No tenía nada en contra de la pelirroja. Sólo… no era lo mismo. No se molestaban entre ellas, por supuesto, pero el ingenio y el humor no eran exactamente igual. Después de acostumbrarse a la presencia de Shizuru todos los días, una larga separación, a pesar de que todavía tuviera reparos en estar cerca de ella por mucho tiempo, no era algo que esperara con interés.

Natsuki volvió a jugar videojuegos en su apartamento en Fuuka. Le habían ofrecido el viejo dormitorio de Shizuru en la Academia, pero lo rechazo. Estaba acostumbrada al suyo. Además, el lugar aún tenía la presencia de Shizuru. Olía a ella. Se sentía como si la Kaichou no se hubiera ido. Aunque había sido confortable durante cierto tiempo- ahora quizás- era algo abrumador. Su departamento estaba bien. Después de una hora, el teléfono sonó otra vez y Natsuki contesto.

"_Hola?"_

"_Natsuki". _Shizuru confirmo. _"Llamaste a mi teléfono hace un rato? Lo siento, esa fue mi abuela"._

"_Si, lo hice. No te preocupes acerca de eso, aunque probablemente no debería estar molestando". _Natsuki pauso su juego y dejo el control, recargándose en la silla. _"Gracias por avisarme acerca de tu viaje a Rusia, de cualquier forma"._

"_Fue una cosa del momento. Tu sabes como es mi tía". _Explico Shizuru. _"Ha sido un buen viaje hasta el momento, creo. Acabo de regresar de la motonieve. Probablemente más tu tipo de actividad que mía, pero fue divertido. Incluso me dejaron manejar un rato"._

"_Oh? Te volcaste y estrellaste la parte trasera de la motonieve como hiciste con cierta motocicleta dos años atrás?_ Natsuki dijo resentida, recordando su pobre vehículo que una vez le dejo a Shizuru intentar manejar. _"Aunque, motonieve? Eso es bastante impresionante. Frio pero impresionante"._

"_Ara, he mejorado desde entonces. Debes dejarme intentar con la motocicleta otra vez cuando regrese". _La voz de Shizuru fue absolutamente divertida.

Natsuki sonrió, pero mantuvo su tono irritado. Cualquier disgusto que tuvo con la mujer había desaparecido, gracias a Dios. Quizás fue la distancia y el hecho de que era por teléfono y no cara a cara. _"Te dije que eso no volvería a pasar. De todos modos, disfrutas del lado familiar materno entonces?"_

"_Si, son realmente… entretenidos". _Natsuki pudo escuchar a sus abuelos discutiendo en el fondo, seguían haciéndolo. _"Pero ha sido divertido. Mi tío y sus dos hijos están aquí también. Ara, te pareces al más grande. Está obsesionado con las motonieves así como tú con la motocicleta. Que te parece si te doy su número de teléfono?_

Shizuru estaba intentando hacer su mejor movimiento, al parecer. Y la mejor manera de hacerlo era molestando. No obstante, Natsuki no lo encontró del todo gracioso. Suspiro con frustración. _"Shizuru!"_

"_Si, miliya moya?_ Pregunto cayendo en el ruso. Natsuki no sabía que quería decir, pero estaba agradecida por ello.

"_Deja de intentar de halagarme" _Demando Natsuki. Manoseo el listón de su sudadera por un momento. _"Bueno, solo quería asegurarme que estuvieras bien. Voy a dejarte volver a la fies—"_

Se cortó por un gran auge.

"_Escopeta"_

"_Ah"_

"_La Rafia viene por mi tío. Lo siento, tengo que ir por el rifle. _Dijo Shizuru… Qué? Natsuki miro el teléfono por un momento y respondió enojada.

"_Eso no es divertido, pequeña malcriada"._

En el otro extremo, Shizuru río un poco. Natsuki escucho a Tanya reír en el fondo. Genial, ambas después de todo eran el equipo más temible de bromistas en el mundo conocido. _"Me tengo que ir, estamos a punto de salir. Hablare contigo después Natsuki"._

"_Sí. Adiós. Regresarás en dos semanas?"._

"_Exactamente dos semanas. Trata de sobrevivir sin mí, corredora. Regresare antes de que lo sepas"._

Se cortó la línea, y Natsuki apago su teléfono. Hm.

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Explicación del ruso utilizado:

Spasibo: Gracias

Babajaga: Bruja

Durak: Idiota/ Imbécil

Zachroy rot: Cállate

Miliya moya: Mi vida

_Parte dos próximamente. Esto no será completamente emo, no se preocupen. Soy demasiado tonta para hacerle frente incluso con un emofest total. En el siguiente capítulo el lado de las cosas de Natsuki, con vandalismo, Nao y un poco de antecedentes de Duran después del regreso de Shizuru de Rusia._

_Una vez más les recuerdo que solo me dedique a traducir esto. Nos vemos en el siguiente cap. :)_


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER

Tengo que dejar en claro que esta historia NO me pertenece en lo absoluto la autora se llama Ange Sinistre. Este Fic esta originalmente escrito en inglés yo sólo me dedique a hacer una traducción sin fines de lucro y mucho menos para adjudicarme la autoría de este fic, por lo tanto la traducción la trate de hacer lo más fiel al original y también deje todos los comentarios originales de la autora. Sin más disfruten de este cap.

* * *

ANTÍPODA

Parte II: Hungry like the Wolf

Natsuki estaba aburrida. Muy aburrida. No tenía misiones ahora que el Primer Distrito había desaparecido, lo que significaba que no tenía en que ocupar su tiempo. Llego a convertirse en una amiga con las otras durante su pequeña aventura, al menos vagamente, pero apenas eran reemplazos adecuados. No obstante, su aburrimiento la obligo a entrar a su círculo social. No se quejaba demasiado. No era tan malo –solamente diferente y de alguna manera era extraño. No se relacionaba con la gente tan fácilmente. Tuvo varias salidas para mantenerse ocupada después de la escuela. Fue al cine con Mai, Reito, Tate y Mikoto. Mai había dicho que irían a ver una película de acción recientemente estrenada, pero para el horror de ambos hombre y Natsuki, se volvió la peor forma tortuosa de "entretenimiento" conocido por la humanidad. Al entrar a la sala marcada con un poster que no tenía nada que ver con la película de acción, Natsuki le lanzo una mirada a Mai, al darse cuenta del error que cometió al permitir que la pelirroja comprara los boletos.

"_Tokiha, bruja manipuladora"._ Susurro Natsuki.

Mai le dio unas palmaditas en su hombro en lo que sería una manera de reconfortarla. _"No exageres ahora. De hecho esto podría ser bueno para ti, Natsuki. Ya eres toda una maestra para hacer volar las cosas y disparar un arma. No puedes aprender nada más de las películas de acción. Es tiempo de que aprendas de los mejores aspectos de la vida_".

Como diablos no podía aprender algo de las películas de acción. Justo la semana pasada aprendió como apuñalar a alguien en el ojo con una improvisada navaja hecha de la unión de un clip a un mango de un candelabro. Había un montón de cosas maravillosas que una película de acción podía enseñarle a alguien. Esto… esto no era bueno para nada! _"Me voy a casa"._

Reito levanto una mano y le dio esa enfermiza sonrisa que él daba a la mayoría de chicas para persuadirlas. _"Vamos, vamos, Natsuki, quizás Mai tiene razón. Puede que sea poco interesante, pero el impacto emocional de este tipo de películas puede ilustrarte respecto a las relaciones en el mundo real. Mikoto especialmente podría beneficiarse viendo la interacción humana en esos niveles"._

La única medio domesticada chica detuvo la declaración de su hermano _"Que?"._

"_Ah, quiero decir, que puedes aprender acerca de cómo la mayoría de las personas actúan frente a otras_" explico Reito. _"Así sabrás cómo reaccionar ante ciertas cosas"._

Mikoto parecía asentir con la cabeza sabiamente, pero Natsuki no quería saber nada de eso. Apretó los dientes y prácticamente susurro una respuesta, sin caer en el encanto superficial que Reito tenía. _"He vivido mi vida bastante contenta sin tener que ver esa basura melodramática. El mundo real no es como en esas películas después de todo. Todo esto es para animar a los tontos románticos, y yo… me voy a casa. Es eso o iré a comprar un boleto para una película de verdad"._

Tate parecía estar de acuerdo, con las manos en sus bolsillos y con una mirada de inminente rutina en su rostro. _"Estoy con Kuga"._

Mai… no estaba de acuerdo. Pero antes de que se diera cuenta, Natsuki y Tate se habían metido a la sala, casi llorando por el hecho de tener que soportar de una horrenda y larga película para chicas, después de todo. Mai se dejó caer en uno de los asientos de en medio de la sala, parecía como si se culpara por hacer que los otros la siguieran. Mikoto la siguió de buena gana todo el camino, como un cachorro detrás de su madre. Reito se sentó al lado, junto a su hermana. Mikoto estaba muy feliz de sentarse en medio de las figuras de su madre y padre. Tate, de mala gana, se sentó del otro lado de Mai, dejando a Natsuki encontrar un asiento. Ella eligió el asiento al otro lado de Tate, sin preocuparse mucho por Reito. Ella miro como Tate tomaba asiento mal humorado, cruzando inmediatamente sus brazos y con la mirada fija en el suelo.

Durante el transcurso de la película, ella se entretuvo burlándose mentalmente de los personajes y sus situaciones (que habían comenzado de manera verbal, pero fueron silenciadas por Mai y una chica femenina que eventualmente había tomado asiento a la izquierda de Natsuki). Honestamente, porqué clase de idiotas tomaban a la audiencia los escritores? Era tan dramático y prolongado que casi sentía nauseas mientras miraba. Mai había visto película tras película de este tipo. La película comenzó, como la mayoría de este tipo hacían, con una mujer encantadoramente ignorante y cabeza hueca quien debatía entre un elegante zoquete y su querido amigo que claramente la amaba, pero no tenía el coraje de decirle. Qué clase de imbécil sería tan lerdo como para perder algo tan terriblemente obvi…

Huh.

Natsuki parpadeo. No, no, esto era completamente diferente. Entera y completamente diferente. Shizuru era… bueno, Shizuru era una chica! Las insinuaciones habrían sido casi imposibles de detectar. Ahora, si Shizuru fuera un chico, eso podría ser diferente. Un hombre y una mujer, era, honestamente algo claramente remarcado en las películas para chicas, incapaz de ser simplemente amigos sin ningún tipo de pensamiento impuro. Natsuki comenzó a creer en eso. Fue entonces que Natsuki, también, se horrorizo al seguir el hilo de aquellos pensamientos "si Shizuru fuera un chico." Un chico desamparado, con el cabello castaño cenizo, bebiendo te. Oh Dios mío. Malos. Malos pensamientos! Puso una mano en su frente y centro su mirada en el suelo hasta que la imagen mental se fue.

Finalmente, después de lo que pareció una eternidad, la chica idiota salto dentro de los brazos de su amigo, realizando su dulce, dulce amor, señalando así el fin de su tormento. Ella y Tate saltaron de sus asientos y se dirigieron al vestíbulo, los demás los siguieron después de unos momentos. Mikoto negó con la cabeza. _"Así es… como la gente actúa con otros?"_

"_No le hagas caso a esa basura feminista, Mikoto_". Advirtió Tate. "Solo intentan convertirte en savia"

"_Ellos quieren convertirme en jugo de árbol?"._ Mikoto pregunto, con la boca abierta.

Tate hizo una pausa y sacudió su cabeza. _"N-no, no es lo que yo…"._

"_Déjala en paz, ella está aprendiendo cosas maravillosas. Mikoto no le hagas caso a este tonto insensible"._ Se burló Mai, Tate le lanzo una mirada. La pelirroja se acercó a una dolida Natsuki y le dio una sonrisa asquerosamente dulce. Natsuki quería golpearla. _"Aprendiste algo de valor, mi pequeño cadáver social?"._

Por supuesto, Mai no sabía que Shizuru tenía algunos sentimientos por Natsuki, ni era consciente de lo que la mujer había hecho durante el Festival, lo que ocasiono que su amistad se complicara. Solo Haruka y Yukino lo sabían, pero ninguna dijo ninguna palabra a nadie, quizás por alguna reacción violenta por parte de Shizuru después de lo que le había hecho al Child de Yukino. Era refrescante que un rumor no se esparciera por toda la escuela, pero aun así… era raro que Haruka no fuera a gritarlo a todo mundo. La motociclista no iba a regresar a su caparazón, eso era seguro. La vida amorosa de Natsuki no era asunto de nadie, y la última cosa que necesitaba era a algún tonto romántico como Mai tratando de impartir algo de sabiduría para ayudarla con algo que Natsuki no quería tratar.

Hizo una mueca y miro hacia otro lado. _"Te odio, Tokiha. Me robaste dos horas de mi vida"._

"_Sí. Dos preciosas horas que pudiste desperdiciar en videojuegos"._ Contesto Mai. _"Una trágica perdida_".

Natsuki se subió a su moto y regreso a su apartamento en diez minutos. Ella había rechazado la invitación a cenar. No quería más de esa mierda. Ella tuvo una leve satisfacción al ver a Tate atrapado con su novia, quien parecía contenta de hablar acerca de la película. Por lo menos tenía eso. La motociclista acomodo su vehículo lejos en su habitual lugar seguro y se dirigió a su casa, lanzando su casco en el sofá y dejando su abrigo en una silla, tan perezosa como para elegir apropiadamente donde colgarlo. Se dejó caer en el piso y encendió la televisión, realmente sin siquiera verla. Se cruzó de brazos, mirando la guía de canales, después de todo, se encontró pérdida dentro de una introspección una vez más.

La película… no era un reflejo de la vida real.

Era su último día en Moscú. El viaje había sido maravilloso, en realidad, Shizuru sintió que le había hecho mucho bien. Fue algo movido, con toda honestidad, estar tan cerca de una parte de la familia que no había tenido realmente la oportunidad de ver antes. No tenía memorias de su madre después de todo, viendo a sus parientes darle su aprobación amablemente con respecto a lo que ella quería ser. Los miembros de la familia Dragunov eran muy alegres. Eran perversos. Eran tontos. Eran, por encima de todo, un fuerte contraste con la estricta y sin emociones familia Fujino de Kioto. La familia de su padre le había dado buenos modales y enseñado la etiqueta apropiada. Tuvieron también, no obstante, la intención para hacer que Shizuru fuera algo que no quería. Ella era elegante, pero nunca quiso ser parte de ese círculo social hastiado. Ellos eran tan egocentristas. Por eso Shizuru siempre había odiado a la familia de su padre.

Su padre era el extraño en el grupo, en realidad. Fujino Shin había sido una persona bastante alegre y cariñosa, al menos en comparación con sus parientes. El escogió el amor de Milena Dragunova, a pesar de sus antecedentes y a pesar del desprecio absoluto de su familia por sus modales imperfectos. Su relación fue trágicamente cortada con el nacimiento de Shizuru. Milena no sobrevivió al parto y su padre se convirtió en un hombre destrozado. Bebía mucho, y Shizuru pasaba gran parte de su tiempo con sus parientes que con él. Pero cuando él se ocupó de ella… él siempre se aseguraba de estar sobrio y verse como un padre feliz. Ella creyó en esa fachada aun varios años después de su muerte. Fue solamente después que se dio cuenta del dolor que dejo al irse él; y todo lo que se llevó dejándola sola. Su familia aún sentía resentimiento por su elección por esa mujer y no querían tener nada que ver con la hija de él que tenía sangre impura, prácticamente la ignoraron.

Los ojos de Shizuru estaban fijos en las fotografías de las paredes de la casa Dragunov. Milena, Mikhail y Tanya de pequeños, jugando en la nieve. Mikhail consiguiendo tirar a su tía en la piscina. Su madre, cuando era joven, sonriendo a la cámara, regresándole a Shizuru una mirada con un par idéntico de ojos. Se encontró fija en ellos por un largo rato, meditando en silencio que tipo de persona había sido ella. Tanya rara vez hablaba de ella, en realidad, Shizuru siempre tuvo demasiado miedo de preguntar. Temía que los recuerdos fueran dolorosos para Tanya, y ella estaba asustada… bueno, de conocerla como era.

"_Después de que le tome esa foto, se dio la vuelta y derramo su bebida en la blusa de Tanya"._ La abuela Nadia apareció detrás de ella de la nada. Shizuru solo se sobresaltó un poco, no era para tanto. Lentamente se dio la vuelta, mirando a la anciana mujer. _"Esa fue tomada el día de la mujer, creo. Tenía casi diecisiete años en aquel entonces. Tanya alrededor de los trece"._

"_Entonces, ellas peleaban un poco?"._ Pregunto Shizuru.

Su abuela se encogió de hombros. _"No más que la mayoría de hermanas. Eran muy unidas, en realidad; tan cercanas que incluso Tanya siguió a Milena a Japón. Las discusiones son una forma de amor… como puedes ver entre tu abuelo y yo"._

"_No te preocupes, me he dado cuenta_". Shizuru contesto con una pequeña risa. Finalmente se sintió más cómoda con el idioma ruso. Su rostro volvió a ser neutral, entonces, su usualmente enigmática expresión se fue mientras se daba la vuelta. _"Me he preguntado por mucho tiempo si me parezco un poco a ella. Nunca actué como el resto de la familia de mi padre. Las cosas se sienten mejor de este lado; sin embargo, quizás mi curiosidad ha obtenido lo mejor de mí"._

Nadia se detuvo por un momento, como si Shizuru creciera. Era una pregunta injusta, de verdad. Nadia sabía muy poco de ella para juzgar la personalidad que tenía, especialmente cuando ella estaba rodeada de gente nueva en una lejana tierra. _"Pienso que sí. Pareces exhibir mucho la crianza de tu padre, después de todo ya sabes, pero puedo ver mucho de ella en ti –no sólo en apariencia, en varios aspectos del lenguaje corporal y comportamiento. Las pequeñas cosas que solo un experimentado ojo puede detectar. Tu sonrisa y tu forma de caminar, por ejemplo. Es todo de ella"._

"_Ya veo"._

Nadia sintió que su explicación fue muy superficial. Shizuru obviamente se había referido a otro tipo de pregunta. _"Milena era el tipo de persona que puede hacer reír a cualquiera y hacerle sentir a gusto. Siempre estaba bromeando, usualmente con algún sarcasmo despreocupado y yo nunca la regañaba porque lo encontraba gracioso. Casi todo el tiempo era tranquila a menos que se tratara de alguien muy querido. Ella les guardaba a las personas cercanas un feroz sentido de lealtad y devoción. Ella fue enviada a detención una vez cuando tenía diez años por golpear a un estudiante más joven que había estado molestando a Mikhail, por ejemplo. Por el contrario siempre fue… muy reservada, pero muy inteligente. Ella era la numero uno en su clase"._

Quizás fue ahí donde Shizuru lo capto, -aquella fantástica sensación de lealtad que la mantenía sujeta a solo un elegido entre tantos. Solo a uno.

"_A ella y a Tanya les encantaba ir de excursión y acampar durante los meses más cálidos del año"._ Continúo Nadia. _"Ellas eran del tipo aventurero. Algo que corre en la familia, supongo. También leía un poco, tengo algunos libros de ella en la estantería si los quieres, aunque están en cirílico. Piensa en ello, estoy segura de que tengo una colección de fotografías que podría darte. Sería una lástima que regresaras a Japón sin nada de ella"._

"_Si es preciado para usted, entonces debería de conservarlo"._ Shizuru respondió en su usual tono cortes. De verdad las quería, pero eso sería grosero de su parte.

Nadia hizo un gesto con la mano. _"Por favor estamos en la era digital. Soy vieja pero no tanto como para no saber hacer copias"._

La mujer desapareció en su habitación por unos minutos antes de regresar con una vieja caja que parecía de la década de 1940 o antes, dada su decoración y artesanía. Nadia la abrió y saco un lote de fotos. En todas ellas estaba Milena, a veces con sus hermanos, sin duda una colección que Nadia había hecho después de la muerte de su hija. Nadia paso una por una, dándole a Shizuru una narración. Las fotografías de Milena de bebé, su primer día de clases, acampando cuando tenía siete, sus hermanos entre la multitud de un partido de hockey, fotos de las clases, fotos de graduación… fotos de la boda entre ella y Shin, e incluso una de una brillante y embarazada Milena, justo antes de que Shizuru la mat—justo antes de que muriera. Ella miro por más tiempo la última foto.

Nadia empujo la caja dentro de las manos de Shizuru después de regresar las fotos a la caja, tratando de cambiar de tema antes de que Shizuru pensara en llorar. _"Son tuyas ahora, querida. Aunque las fotos de la graduación me recordaron algo. Estas en la universidad. Que piensas estudiar?"._

Ella no lo había pensado. _"No estoy segura… soy buena hablando con la gente y como la presidenta de estudiantes, el director me ha pedido negociar varios acuerdos comerciales. Así que, negocios comerciales, supongo. Hay un boom industrial en Japón ahora, especialmente en lo militar ahora que Estados Unidos ha levantado sus restricciones, así que quizás pueda conseguir un trabajo con una de las industrias más importantes involucradas en eso. No lo sé_".

Nadia golpeo levemente a Shizuru en la nariz._ "Podrías trasladarte a Moscú y luego trabajar para Sukhoi, si esa es tu forma de pensar"._

La compañía rusa de aviación. Por supuesto a la ex-piloto Bruja Nocturna se le pudo ocurrir semejante idea. Rusia finalmente estaba saliendo de una crisis económica, afortunadamente para ellos, en parte a la venta de equipos avanzados para Corea del Sur y Japón en respuesta a la Segunda Guerra Coreana. Eran tiempos peligrosos, pero también rentables para muchos países. Muerte y dinero a menudo van de la mano. Sukhoi estaba fuera de la cuestión, sin embargo. Sus encantos del Kioto-ben no habían tenido ningún efecto en Rusia, además de que su abuelo había señalado su "poco ingenioso acento".

"_Ara, no se demasiado ruso para eso"._ Respondió Shizuru después de encontrar las palabras para hacerlo.

"_Quien necesita palabras? Todo lo que necesitas para negociar es una buena botella de vodka y los papeles para firmar después de golpearlos",_ dijo Nadia. _"Así fue como conseguí todo lo que quería en la Armada Roja"._

Shizuru se encontró riendo ligeramente después de eso. Si, esta familia, a través de Tanya, fue donde ciertamente mostro gran parte de su comportamiento feliz y despreocupado. La anteriormente mencionada tía caminada hacia ellas, desde uno de los cuartos cerca de la sala. _"Madre, deja de intentar enseñarle cosas sucias. Ella ya es demasiada perversa como está ahora"._

"_Ara!"_

"_Nada de "ara", señorita. Mis predicciones estaban en lo correcto al intentar mostrarte los lugares turísticos. Fuimos a la Plaza Roja, y fijaste tu mirada en la primera minifalda más cercana. Fuimos al Kremlin y empezaste a verte como una tonta enamorada con cualquier par de pechos que viste. Y justo te vas a hablar con alguna chica mientras te mostraba el Bolshoi. "Son flexibles las bailarinas!" que motivada estabas. Nada perversa después de todo"._

Todas habían sido mentiras maliciosas (excepto tal vez la última)! Como se atrevía Tanya a decir algo así en frente de su abuela de entre toda la gente? Por otra parte, Nadia parecía estar riéndose de la pequeña riña sin importancia entre su hija y su nieta. Bien, era de mente abierta, entonces. Eso era bueno, aunque seguía siendo un poco incómodo. Shizuru suspiro y aparentemente se dio por vencida. Tanya se retiró para continuar empacando algunas cosas para el viaje de regreso a Fuuka. Shizuru miro su bolsa. Quizás era tiempo de que empezara a hacer lo mismo también. Ellas tomarían un vuelo para llegar a Fuuka por la tarde. Después de eso Tanya seguiría con su largo viaje a Kioto. Kioto. Shizuru no dudo que regresaría pronto a ese lugar. La escuela y todo. Ella estaba haciendo su primer semestre en línea, para ponerse al tanto lo más rápido posible. Los dormitorios estaban llenos después de todo.

"_No soy nada perversa. Solo fue una simple declaración respaldad por hechos"._ Respondió Shizuru.

"_Estoy segura de que pruebas tus teorías con frecuencia no es así?"._ Tanya sonrió con satisfacción a sus espaldas mientras empacaba. No, no realmente. Shizuru era una coqueta desvergonzada, pero no era mucho su interés actual.

Shizuru se dirigió a recoger sus cosas, con la caja de fotografías en la mano. _"Ara, que eso no es verdad para que lo sepas"._

Como siempre era algún dios horrible del rap o era una canción de hip-hop del oeste. Ella observo como el cuerpo de Nao se retorcía y giraba al ritmo de la música, pero Natsuki no era lo suficientemente valiente para salir a la pista de baile por su cuenta. Se veía estúpida cuando intentaba bailar y no tenía ningún deseo de mostrarlo en público. Nao la había, sorpresivamente, invitado a una fiesta organizada por algunos de sus amigos delincuentes. Ellos eran la clase podrida: drogadictos, delincuentes y degenerados. Eso estaba bien, no es como si Natsuki no hubiera pasado por la misma escena. La motociclista estaba un poco sorprendida por la invitación. Quizás era si como Nao le pagaba por salvar su vida.

Se sentó en el bar, absteniéndose de las bebidas, ya que manejaría a casa, y observo como el resto saltaba alrededor como locos. Todavía pensando en su rara epifanía de ese día, Natsuki se inclinó hacia atrás y científicamente comenzó a debatir si se divertía más con los chicos o con las chicas. Ella tenía un apetito sexual, enterrado en alguna parte debajo de la ira y el mal humor, o eso supuso. Nada como que tú mejor amiga esté enamorada de ti para entrar en debate sobre tu sexualidad. En realidad no llegaría a ningún lugar. Con un suspiro se dio por vencida ignorando aquello. Oponerse a las relaciones era mucho más fácil. La asexualidad era simple.

Ella y Nao finalmente se retiraron a la azotea con una nevera. Ella olvido lo suficiente sus problemas arrojando globos de agua a la gente inocente y a los autos que pasaban.

"_Sintiéndonos como unas delincuentes hoy, no?"._ Nao pregunto mientras arrojaba otro globo.

"_No tengo nada mejor que hacer"._ Dijo Natsuki. Le dio una mirada a la nevera. _"Quedan seis. Toma tres. Veamos quien tiene la mejor puntería. Solo autos en movimiento"._

Nao nunca se intimidaba ante un reto. En especial no de Natsuki. La pelirroja asintió y escogió un blanco: una furgoneta que se acercaba. Lanzo el globo por el costado e impacto contra el parabrisas del auto. Ella alzo su puño al aire celebrando su tiro perfecto. _"Comete eso, Kuga"._

"_Ya fue suficiente de ti"._ Comento. Natsuki tiro un globo a un viejo auto que pasaba dándole en el toldo con poca dificultad. Sí. La delincuencia era buena para pasar el rato y acabar con algo del aburrimiento. La escuela y la tarea la entretuvieron por un rato. No es que perdiera mucho tiempo en la tarea, a pesar de su promesa de recuperar el tiempo perdido. Pero la tarea seguía siendo tan malditamente aburrida.

Nao disparo de nuevo. Acertó. Natsuki tiro su segundo globo y también acertó, el parabrisas del carro se estrelló acompañando el sonido del globo al reventarse. Reduciéndose a su último tiro. Ambas se miraron fijamente mientras esperaban por más autos. Por debajo de todo, las dos seguían siendo rivales. Ellas sabían que la otra no las dejaría en paz si perdían. La tensión inundo el aire mientras un carro se aproximaba desde la otra calle. Era el turno de Nao. Se puso en posición perfecta para disparar y espero el momento perfecto. Ella disparo…

… Pero el globo cayó al otro lado de la calle. Ella calculo mal la velocidad, maldición! Se giró hacia Natsuki, quien tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. _"K-Kuga, no seas engreída, ahora. Todavía falta que dispares. Fallarás. Entonces será un empate."_

"_Fallar, yo?"_ Natsuki repitió, la sonrisa nunca dejo su rostro. Un camión comenzó a rugir hacia ellas, sin obedecer el límite de velocidad, y Nao sonrió. Ella no sería capaz de darle a eso. Natsuki, sin embargo, poso sus ojos en el vehículo y el suelo, calculando la velocidad y el momento perfecto para lanzar. Tenso su brazo. Un segundo… ahora! Lanzo el globo, y para su alegría y el desaliento de Nao había golpeado y salpicado el toldo del camión. Se paró en seco y salió el conductor, Natsuki y Nao se agacharon para no ser descubiertas. Se escabulleron hacia la entrada de la azotea y descendieron de nuevo por las escaleras. Nao reía un poco._ "De que te ríes Yuuki? Yo gane. Tú perdiste. Actúa un poco irritada por mi causa"._

"_Como si quisiera darte la satisfacción de verme resentida y molesta por un juego tan simple"._ Contesto Nao. Bueno, se sentía irritada, pero otra vez, no le iba a dar a Kuga el placer de verla así. Continuo bajando las escaleras, la música de debajo sacudía las escaleras con el sonido del bajo. _"Ya encontrare mi venganza de alguna manera, no te preocupes"._

Natsuki miro su reloj. La una de la mañana. _"Si, bueno, otro día. Mañana hay escuela. Y no quiero dormirme en el salón otra vez"._

"_Pero en qué buena chica te has convertido_". Se burló Nao. _"Harás recados para el próximo maestro? Quizás trates de posponerte en contra de Yukino en las elecciones para presidente estudiantil. Kuga la Kaichou-sama. Puedo verlo ahora"._

La motociclista se encogió de hombros mientras pasaba entre la masa de idiotas que aún seguían bailando con esa horrible música. Kaichou? Por Dios, no. Había visto las cosas que Shizuru tenía que soportar, sin contar los irritantes trabajos que le hizo pasar Haruka. Era algo que sólo Natsuki realmente sabia acerca de Shizuru. La Kaichou odiaba ser Kaichou. Shizuru nunca se lamentó por la tarea voluntaria. Fue solo después de que Natsuki la empujara y presionara hasta que la otra chica tuvo que admitir su falta de gozo. Ella no era exactamente una fuente del espíritu escolar. Ella solo hizo lo que tenía que hacer. Porqué ella incluso quería ser Kaichou fue más allá del razonamiento de Natsuki. Ella había sido representante de clase una vez antes, pero solo porque el maestro la obligo. Por otra parte, Shizuru era el tipo de chica que no se movía dentro de una posición de liderazgo a no ser que sintiera que todos los demás eran incompetentes. Quizás solo vio a Haruka no apta para el mando.

Maldición, estaba pensando en ella otra vez, no? Natsuki suspiro al momento de que ella y Nao salían a la calle, la otra mujer aparentemente la escoltaba a su motocicleta. La cual estaba estacionada una calle después. Nao tenía las manos en sus bolsillos mientras caminaba en silencio, la chica peleadora miraba un puesto de periódicos y comics. Ella miro los títulos antes de continuar caminando. Natsuki no lo dejo pasar por alto. _"No crees que estas un poco grande para los súper héroes?"._

"_Nunca dije que me gustara leer acerca de súper héroes"._ Nao sonrió, _"Me gusta leer acerca de súper villanos, obviamente"._

Natsuki debió de haberlo esperado. Ella le dio otro vistazo al puesto mientras caminaban por el estacionamiento. _"Bueno, tal vez tenga algunas viejas ediciones de Batman por ahí. De mi infancia, por supuesto"._

"_Eres una puta DC, entonces. Lamentable"._ Nao comento mientras entraban al garaje. Natsuki coloco su casco en su cabeza y resoplo.

"_Marvel, entonces?"_ Se subió a su motocicleta y empezó a avanzar. _"Te veo en la escuela"._

Nao sonrió. _"En la escuela? De verdad? Estas diciendo que aparecerás ahí"._

"_Mi record de asistencias en perfecto hasta ahora, gracias"._ Natsuki contesto. Se detuvo, haciendo una comprensión. _"Bueno, me iré para el almuerzo, pero seguramente regresare antes de las clases"._

"_Demasiado buena para la comida de la cafetería, no?"_ Ella estaba en la parte trasera de la moto y parecía estar contenta de estar allí.

Shizuru habría regresado de Moscú para entonces. Quizás había regresado esta noche, pero Natsuki no quiso chocar en su apartamento mientras que la otra chica desempacaba o dormía. _"Tengo que visitar a alguien. Shizuru estaba de vacaciones las últimas dos semanas y quisiera irle a decir hola"._

Nao asintió con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada. Todavía no había olvidado o perdonado lo que Shizuru había hecho. Eso tomaría un poco de tiempo. Cada vez que veía o pensaba en Shizuru, solo podía recordar el zombi vacío, tomando el control de su cuerpo, y la imagen mental de su madre en crisis y en estado de coma falleciendo sola en un frio cuarto de hospital. Ella podía, con cualquier otra persona, decir cosas maliciosas acerca de la mujer en ese mismo instante. Lo supo muy bien con Natsuki. La enferma devoción de la motociclista hacia ese monstruo de mujer era algo que ella no podía entender, pero también sabía muy bien que Natsuki la habría atacado verbal o quizás hasta físicamente por algunos insultos. Ella suspiro._ "Bueno, Kuga, te llamare la próxima vez que tenga ganas de cometer actos de vandalismo"._

"_Hazlo. Ahora bájate de mi moto"._ Natsuki sonrió debajo de su casco y momentos después se bajó Nao dando un paso atrás. Bueno, no había sido tan malo después de todo. Haciendo a un lado la música o algunos de los amigos de Nao, había tenido una noche medio divertida. Quizás eso probaba que realmente era capaz de tener más de una compañía en la vida. Con Nao al igual que con Mai, no había sido tan horrible para pasar el rato. Eso, en sí mismo, era una idea refrescante.

Como lo había prometido, Natsuki desapareció durante el almuerzo. La clase anterior había terminado más temprano, tanto, para darle un tiempo extra. No manejo por mucho tiempo, y rebasando el límite de velocidad por unos minutos, estaciono su moto afuera del complejo departamental de Shizuru, dirigiéndose después de confirmar que la mujer estaba dentro de su casa. Ella golpeo la puerta una vez, abriendo Shizuru momentos después. La respiración de Natsuki se detuvo un poco, sorprendida de lo agradable que era ver la cara de Shizuru después de tanto tiempo. Se preparó para recibir un abrazo, pero este, sorpresivamente nunca llego. Shizuru simplemente sonrió y dio un paso al lado, permitiendo entrar a Natsuki sin problemas.

"_Hey, Shizuru"._ Comenzó Natsuki, de la manera más casual. _"Como estuvo tu viaje?"_

Shizuru comenzó a caminar hacia el sofá de su apartamento, las maletas seguían abiertas en su cama, la mujer evidentemente aún seguía en proceso de desempacar. Tomo asiento en el sofá y le indico a Natsuki hacer lo mismo. _"Mi viaje fue maravilloso. Tanya y yo nos lo pasamos bien. Fue muy… esclarecedor"._

Natsuki asintió con la cabeza. Shizuru realmente nunca paso tiempo con el otro lado de su familia antes. Tanya era todo lo que ella tenía, así que finalmente vio a todos sus familiares y aprendió acerca de dónde venían, debió de ser muy abrumador. Natsuki se dejó caer en el sofá al lado de Shizuru, desprovista de toda gracia, apoyo su brazo sobre el respaldo del mueble, cubriendo la parte de detrás de la cabeza de Shizuru. _"Cómo eran?"._

"_Ara, ya escuchaste a mis abuelos por teléfono, no es así?"_ Respondió Shizuru. _"Todos ellos son así. Ellos son del tipo que discuten, pero de manera amistosa. Muchas bromas, burlas y… mucho vodka"._

"_Así que de ahí viene"._ La motociclista se encontró riendo un poco.

Shizuru sonrió _"Que viene?"._

"_Tu conducta incorregible. Sabes de lo que hablo. Tu incesante necesidad de atormentar verbalmente a inocentes, fácilmente avergonzarlos"._ Ella poso sus ojos en los cajones de detrás de Shizuru. _"Eso y tu habilidad de mantener grandes cantidades de alcohol"._

"_Ara, solo dices eso porque eres un peso ligero"._ Se río Shizuru. _"Es lindo. Es como una si una niña de doce años intentara beber como una adulta pero se emborracha después del segundo trago"_

"_Shizuru!"._ Advirtió Natsuki, el tono de su voz se fue apagando, el hostigamiento de la otra chica continuo, solo para ser castigada. Estaba consciente de ello.

La mujer de Kioto sonrió, una sonrisa genuina que solo le mostraba a Natsuki. _"No deberías de estar en la escuela, niña?"._

"_No deberías saber cuándo termina el almuerzo, antigua Kaichou-sama_?" Respondió Natsuki en un tono similar de voz. Al ver el cambio en la expresión del rostro de Shizuru después de ver el error que la chica mayor tuvo, Natsuki se dio ánimos internamente. Ella a diferencia de su amiga, no era tan despiadada para seguir insistiendo en ello. En cambio, ella cambio el tema a algo un poco más serio._ "Entonces, encontraste algo de tu interés en la casa de tus abuelos? Quien más estaba?"._

"_Mi tío Mikhail y sus dos hijos nos visitaron, junto con otros primos de vez en cuando"._ Explico Shizuru. _"Todos eran bastantes buenos, un poco traviesos. Mi abuela mando una colección de fotografías a casa. Son de mi madre, con mi padre y Tanya en algunas. Creo que Mikhail también"._

Natsuki solo había visto una foto de Milena Dragunova, que pertenecía a Tanya. Estaba colgada en uno de los pasillos, y Natsuki realmente nunca pudo terminar de ver que tan similares eran las dos, a pesar de que Shizuru tenía unos pequeños rasgos japoneses. Siempre tuvo un poco de curiosidad acerca de la mujer. Ni Shizuru ni Tanya hablaban mucho de ella. Vacilo por un momento, no muy segura si era educado preguntar, pero se armó de valor.

"_Puedo verlas?"._

Shizuru parpadeo ante la pregunta, sin esperar que Natsuki fuera tan sincera. _"Sí, si puedes, pero no ahora. No falta mucho para que termine el almuerzo. A pesar de que eso me recuerda que Tanya y yo te trajimos algo de Moscú. Te voy a dar eso y te dejare mirar las fotografías después de clases. Porque no regresas después de la escuela?"._

Espera, espera, espera. _"Me compraste algo? Shizuru sabes que no tienes que salir para darme alg—"_

La mujer de Kioto alzo su mano. _"Ara, pensaste que iba a regresar de un país lejano sin traerle algo a mi Natsuki? Además Tanya me dijo y lo compre. No es como si hubiera perdido un brazo para comprarlo. Pienso que con gusto haría le sacrificio si me lo pidieras"._

"_Idiota"_ respondió Natsuki bruscamente.

"_Con una actitud como esa, puede que me quede con el regalo. Que ingrata chica!"_ Respondió Shizuru, señalando con su dedo acusador a su compañera. Después, en su típica forma de cambiar de tema, pensó en otra cosa. _"Ara, ya almorzaste?"_

"_Iba a manejar hacia alguna parte". _Consiguió una mirada. Ella sabía lo que esa mirada en particular decía. Suspiro. _"Y conseguir una ensalada"._ La mirada siguió. _"Sin mayonesa"._

Shizuru sonrió. _"Eso suena absolutamente perfecto, Natsuki. Me gustaría cocinarte algo, pero podría tomar mucho tiempo en preparar. Quizás debería empezar a hacer tu obento?"_

Natsuki se enfrentó a una horrible imagen mental de la comida en forma de corazón y las notas de amor. Sin mencionar que Shizuru no era una gran cocinera. Podría ser malo. Muy malo. _"No, Shizuru. Soy capaz de encontrar mi propia comida"._

Se levantó del sofá al igual que la otra mujer y se dirigieron hacia la puerta. Estaba en lo cierto. Su hora del almuerzo no había sido tan terriblemente larga. Shizuru era afortunada de tener clases en línea. Agarrando su casco, pronto se detuvo y se dio la vuelta. Shizuru le dio una pequeña mirada confundida en respuesta a la mirada prolongada de Natsuki, la motociclista mentalmente debatía si debía decir o hacer algo o no.

"_Ara, ya sé que soy bonita, pero deja de mírame, me pones nerviosa"._

"_Tonta"_ se quejó Natsuki. Sin ninguna advertencia, los roles se invirtieron. Natsuki envolvió a Shizuru en un abrazo bastante fuerte. Había estado esperando esto antes, pero Shizuru no se había animado a hacerlo dado sus problemas recientes. Ella tomo el asunto en sus manos. Seguía siendo un poco cautelosa alrededor de Shizuru, pero realmente la había echado de menos. Usualmente no era así. Quizás ella seguía perdida en ese incremento emocional a partir de su reciente experiencia cercana a la muerte. _"Echaba de menos tenerte cerca, creo."_

Cuando ella se fue Shizuru se sonrojo.

Victoria.

Natsuki logro soportar la escuela, aburrida como siempre, termino con su penosa tarea que tenía (sobre todo durante las clases de lectura, realmente) Después de hacer eso, se dirigió con Shizuru alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde, haciendo el ya familiar recorrido hacia su apartamento. Ella estaba un poco interesada en el regalo de Shizuru, pero sinceramente esperaba que no hubiera derrochado tanto. Estaba más interesada en las historias de su familia.

Tocó la puerta, escucho a Shizuru dentro, gritándole que pasara. Al abrir la puerta, Natsuki cruzo el umbral y encontró a Shizuru sentada en su (supuesta) barra de la cocina, comiendo un tallo de apio mientras escuchaba la radio. Natsuki arrugo la cara, haciendo que la otra mujer riera. A la motociclista no le agradaba, después de todo.

"_Quieres un poco?, puedo darte_" Shizuru levanto el vegetal a medio comer en ofrecimiento.

Natsuki levanto una mano. _"No, gracias. No evolucione en el máximo depredador para comer cosas verdes."_

La chica mayor se río y se deslizo fuera de la barra, en dirección al armario. Lo abrió y empezó a rebuscar un poco, Natsuki observaba cada movimiento que ella hacía. _"Ara, bueno, como lo prometí, te daré tu regalo. No es mucho pero cuando lo vimos Tanya y yo inmediatamente pensamos que debías tenerlo."_

Ella regreso con una caja blanca indescriptible, juzgando por la medida era algo que podría venir de una tienda de ropa. Se la entregó a Natsuki, quien la tomo con cautela, seguía sintiéndose culpable de que Shizuru se la diera. El nombre de la tienda estaba en ruso, sin darle pistas. Ella quito la cinta de los lados y levanto la tapa, poniéndola en la barra. Apartando algunos pedazos de papel, descubrió su regalo, deteniéndose.

De cuero negro, en el centro tenía un círculo blanco. Con una elegante cabeza de lobo, que sobresalía, formando la imagen de un orgulloso líder de manada debajo de la luna llena. Saco el artículo por completo. Una impresionante chaqueta de cuero que una vez puesta se ajustó a su atlética figura. Natsuki dejó caer su mandíbula, regresándole la mirada a la otra, expectante mujer.

"_S-Shizuru, esto debió costarte una fortuna"._ Exclamo Natsuki. _"No puedo… tu… Shizuru regrésalo! Es demasiado."_

Shizuru respondió impasible _"Ara, quieres hacerme volar de regreso a Moscú para regresarla?"._

"_Bueno, no, pero…"_ balbuceo Natsuki y después suspiro. No tenía sentido discutir. _"Es maravilloso, Shizuru. Pero no hace falta que me compres regalos caros. Yo no quiero nada de ti"_

Shizuru inclino su cabeza a un lado. _"No fue tan caro realmente. No entre Tanya y yo. No te preocupes por eso."_

Se agarró de la chaqueta, sonriendo a pesar de lo mucho que estaba tratando de no hacerlo. _"Gracias, Shizuru"_

La mujer de Kioto se encogió de hombros. _"Debe ser la talla correcta, aunque es posible que quieras asegurarte. Me lo probé yo misma… aunque tome en consideración que mi pecho es mas gran—"_

"_Cierra la boca"_

Comenzó a ponerse la chaqueta, con rabia y se encontró a si misma siendo conducida por Shizuru mientras que caminaban hacia un espejo que estaba en la pared para que pudiera verse apropiadamente. Se había acoplado perfectamente cómo pudo. Tenía suerte de que Shizuru tuviera una complexión similar (a pesar de la maldita obvia diferencia, entre ella y sus no tan pequeños senos) Sacudió sus manos a lo largo de la chaqueta, que le llegaba justo al cinturón. Su cólera disminuyo, y sonrió a su reflejo. Que era de un motociclista sin su chaqueta de cuero, de todas maneras? Bueno ella tenía su traje negro, pero esto sería más que suficiente para los días de ropa casual.

Se giró para ver el emblema de su espalda, con una expresión como la de un niño al recibir un regalo de su abuelo. _"Encaja perfectamente. Muchas gracias, Shizuru. Es increíble"._

Shizuru le dio una gran sonrisa, del tipo que solo reservaba para ella. _"Si, te ves ruda, está bien. Estoy segura de que le diré a Tanya de tu aprobación"._

"_La llamare"._ Dijo Natsuki. Entonces recordó la verdadera razón por la cual estaba ahí. _"Ah… te importaría mostrarme las fotografías?"._

"_Ara, porque estas tan interesada en ellas, de todos modos?"_ Shizuru no podía dejar de preguntar. No obstante, se dirigió a otro compartimiento y lo abrió, sacando la caja que Nadia le había dado. Se dirigió al sofá, Natsuki la siguió.

"_No lo sé"_ Natsuki se encogió de hombros y se sentó. _"Se tanto de tu familia al igual que tú, así que supongo que es justo que esté interesada en ellos al igual que tú. Solo quiero ver"._

Shizuru la miro por un largo rato, haciendo una pausa en sus pensamientos. Abrió la caja y reunió las fotos en su mano. Era bastante lógico. Tanya y Shizuru eran la cosa más cercana a una familia que Natsuki podía tener. Era parte de ellas, sin importar lo que había pasado. _"Cuan reconfortante es escuchar que Natsuki esté interesada en mis parientes"_

Natsuki suprimió un rubor, y hecho un vistazo a la primera foto. _"Esa es Tanya y tu madre?"._

"_Cuando estaban en una excursión escolar, si"_ Respondió Shizuru mirando una versión de su madre a los diez años. _"No están etiquetadas, así que espero pueda recordar lo que mi abuela me dijo acerca de ellas"_

"_Su nombre era Milena, cierto?"_

Shizuru hizo un ruido de afirmación y cambio a otra foto. Paso a través de cada una, repitiendo las historias detrás de ellas lo mejor que podía, Natsuki escuchaba atentamente, tomando cada foto y escuchando las palabras de su amiga. Durante algunas partes de su explicación, la radio captaba la atención de Shizuru por momentos.

"… _and I´m hungry like the Wolf"._ La canción se escuchaba en inglés. Que seguía y seguía, Shizuru sonrió un poco mientras que Natsuki distraídamente chasqueaba los dedos al mismo tiempo que la música. Era una música cursi de los 80´s- una música pop, por cierto- Natsuki escuchaba rock y metal, no este tipo. Pero fue el locutor de radio quien realmente la sorprendió. _"Esto fue Duran Duran con su hit "Hungry like the Wolf"_

"_Ara, no lo hiciste!"_

Natsuki se veía mucho como un niño haciendo algo que estaba totalmente en contra de las reglas, mirando tímidamente hacia otro lado, fingiendo ingenuidad _"Q-Que?"_

Shizuru le dio una mirada acusadora. _"El nombre de tu perro y tu Child y después una banda de pop de los 80´s, no lo hiciste, Natsuki?"_

"_Yo…"_

"_Lo hiciste!"_ La mirada de Shizuru era de decepción y quizás incluso de terror. _"Te presentas a mí con una imagen de una roquera motociclista, escuchando nada más que esa fuerte y furiosa música cuando estoy cerca, y en el momento que te dejo empiezas a cantar música pop"_

"_Creo que Nagi menciono alguna vez que el nombre de Duran era Yafusa, pero solo tenía que renombrarlo después de mi viejo perro"_ contesto Natsuki. _"Es solo… Estas en lo cierto! Mi viejo solía escuchar esa basura, no lo sé… me gustaba cuando era pequeña. Y solo cuando era pequeña. Yo… no me veas de esa manera, Fujino"._

"_Tú lo nombraste…"_

"_Oi, Cállate!"_ Natsuki empujo a la otra mujer, quien cayó sobre el resto de su brazo, rompiendo en risas por la vergüenza de la motociclista.

Shizuru se recuperó, sentándose y luego parándose de pie. Puso la caja de las fotos en la mesa y después miro la puerta. _"Bien, tendré que prescindir de cualquier tortura por ahora, quieres ir al centro y buscar algo que cenar?"_

Ella suspiro pero la risa a un lado de sus labios indico que si bien la broma era molesta, era algo familiarmente refrescante. _"Si tengo que hacerlo"_

Eso, por supuesto, quería decir "SI" en el dialecto japonés Kuga-ben. Shizuru agarro su abrigo, y Natsuki pudo jurar que vio una sonrisa casi siniestra. La mujer de Kioto se apartó y sin previo aviso, comenzó a girar su cuerpo hacia detrás y hacia delante, comenzando a cantar. _"Her name is Rio, and she dances on the sand, just like that river twisting through the dusty land!_"

Natsuki suspiro en absoluta frustración. Demonios con esta mujer! Agarro su casco y se apresuró a cerrar la puerta tras de ella, persiguiendo a su compañera. Natsuki no pudo evitar reír por la singular forma de bailar de aquella mujer, la cual estaba enteramente complacida de atormentarla. Familiar, por cierto.

* * *

Nota de la autora: Oh, y yo que pensaba claramente que Duran Duran tenía alguna conexión con el anime, pero noooo ahora me entero que ya se había escrito algo en alguna precuela japonesa. Tch!


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER

Tengo que dejar en claro que esta historia NO me pertenece en lo absoluto la autora se llama Ange Sinistre. Este Fic esta originalmente escrito en inglés yo sólo me dedique a hacer una traducción sin fines de lucro y mucho menos para adjudicarme la autoría de este fic, por lo tanto la traducción la trate de hacer lo más fiel al original y también deje todos los comentarios originales de la autora. Sin más disfruten de este cap.

* * *

ANTÍPODA

PARTE III: COBARDE

La moto se abría paso dentro y fuera del tráfico, la motociclista siempre trataba de hacer el mejor tiempo posible a cualquier lugar que fuera cuando salía. Con la mayoría de los pasajeros, no es que ella permitiese a muchos en la moto después de todo, ella iba lenta y cautelosamente. Con Fujino Shizuru, sin embargo, Natsuki sabía que podía ir un poco más rápido y empujar un poco más. La anterior Kaichou no era tímida además realmente disfrutaba cuando la moto se movía. Se había acostumbrado muy bien a lo largo de los años y de ellas dos, era Shizuru quien más gustaba de alentar el comportamiento temerario de la motociclista. Tal vez ella tenía un gran deseo reprimido por un arranque de adrenalina. Sentándose por ahí y bebiendo té no podía haber sido tan emocionante.

Natsuki estaciono la moto afuera de un pequeño restaurante que ofrecía comedor al aire libre sin parecer que fuese demasiado caro. Era un pequeño lugar casual, la gente probablemente se detenía ahí durante su almuerzo. Ahora, en la cena, estaba ligeramente ocupado. Las dos chicas ocuparon una mesa y se sentaron, mirando el pequeño menú.

Shizuru coloco el suyo sobre la mesa en cuestión de pocos minutos, siempre con su rápida determinación de lo que quería. Entonces suspiro. Natsuki, por otro lado, siempre se tomaba al menos cinco o diez minutos en elegir algo, y siempre era la primera cosa en la que se interesaba. Shizuru simplemente la miraba con la esperanza de que eso la apresurara.

"_Que?" _Vaya, su incomodidad ya estaba comenzando.

"_Pide el katsudon. Ambas sabemos que lo quieres" _Shizuru dijo secamente, su barbilla descansaba sobre su mano.

Natsuki le lanzo una mirada _"Pero el yakitori se ve…"_

"_Lo primero que viste fue el katsudon. Eso significa que tú, inevitablemente, pedirás eso después de mandar a la mesera lejos varias veces mientras tú te quejas de tu necesidad de más tiempo para decidirte. Así que pide el katsudon". _Así era cada vez que salían a comer juntas.

Natsuki agito su brazo _"Deja de escribir un manual acerca del funcionamiento de mi cerebro"_

"_Ara, no tendría suficiente papel para enlistar todas tus peculiaridades. No deseo masacrar un bosque entero". _Ella jugaba despreocupadamente con una servilleta que se encontraba sobre la mesa como resultado de la indecisión de Natsuki.

"_Si yo tuviera la comida, podría tirártela a ti"_

"_Tendríamos la comida, si sólo pidieras el katsudon". _Respondió Fujino, su voz seguía siendo tan motona.

Una mesera apareció, y Shizuru fijo su mirada en Natsuki esperando, confiando en que mandaría a la mesera lejos para que Natsuki continuara reflexionado. Pero la motociclista, simplemente para molestar a su compañera, puso el menú abajo, mirando a la mujer enfrente de ella.

"_Que les puedo traer a las dos?"._

"_Quisiera el wonton ramen por favor". _Shizuru esperaba impaciente la decisión de la _otra_ persona.

Natsuki, cruzo sus brazos y con determinación en su voz dijo: _"Yo quiero el yakitori"_

Shizuru alzo ambas cejas en diversión, pero no sorprendida. La mesera les dio una sonrisa y camino para dar las instrucciones a los cocineros para que empezaran a trabajar. Natsuki le dio una mirada a Shizuru en absoluto triunfo, sus brazos seguían cruzados, las dos pasaron los siguientes pocos minutos en silencio. Shizuru finalmente esbozo una pequeña sonrisa. _"Tu disfrutas haciendo estas cosas solo para molestarme, no es así?"._

"_No tanto como tu disfrutas provocando a los inocentes"_

Shizuru giro sus ojos. Desafiada emocionalmente, quizás, pero ciertamente no es inocente para cualquier estándar normal. _"Se me imagino que así era, ciertamente. Por lo menos pudiste elegir algo en el momento oportuno. Gracias"_

Natsuki suspiro. No se podía ganar con esa mujer. _"De nada"_

Shizuru se recargo en su asiento y pacientemente espero a que la comida llegara mientras Natsuki, simplemente recurrió a golpear la mesa gentilmente con sus dedos. Siguió un silencio, pero uno muy confortable. Ese probablemente era uno de sus mejores aspectos de su amistad.- se sentían tan cómodas al lado de la otra que podían callarse y seguirían a gusto en compañía de la otra. Sin embargo, la conversación se dio eventualmente, y fue con una inesperada pregunta que comenzó.

"_Qué sentai __pretendías ser cuando crecieras?"_ preguntó Natsuki.

Shizuru parpadeo. Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Ella había escuchado bastantes tonterías de las sentai-bases por parte de Midori durante cierto periodo entre el fin del Festival y la graduación, ese había sido el punto para que la maestra empezara sus expediciones en el extranjero. Ella estaba bastante encantada de haberse perdido las partes más embarazosas de las tonterías de las HiME Rangers. Por otro lado, los Power Rangers era algo que todos los niños habían visto, así que decidió entretenerse con la indagación.

"_Usualmente era la White o la Pink Ranger" Shizuru dijo "Haruka era usualmente la Yellow Ranger en mi grupo, de otro modo pude haber sido otra. La Yellow era la única chica Ranger que podía pelear"_

"_Haruka? La conocías cuando era pequeña, también?" _Natsuki pregunto alzando una ceja.

Shizuru se rio un poco y asintió. _"Sí. Ella y yo íbamos a la misma escuela privada cuando mi padre seguía con vida y podía apoyarme con mi educación. No fue por mucho tiempo, pero si, la conocí"_

"_Ella siempre fue…?"_

"_Si" _dijo Shizuru mientras asintió con la cabeza. Luego sonrió _"Tu siempre fuiste la Pink Ranger o es esto una reciente innovación?"_

Natsuki la miro. Estúpida Midori. _"NO soy la Pink Ranger y nunca lo he sido. Eso fue una cruel broma y nada más. Siempre jugaba a que era el Red Ranger cuando era niña"_

"_Eres demasiado indecisa para ser el Red Ranger" _Shizuru comento despreocupadamente mientras le sonreía a la mesera quien estaba llegando con su comida. Natsuki se tragó el comentario en frente de una extraña, sabiendo que podría parecerle extraño que dos mujeres adultas discutieran sobre el sentai. La mesera le extendió su plato a cada una y se ruborizo mientras Shizuru le guiño un ojo _"Gracias"._

"_De nada señorita"_ La mujer mantuvo su sonrisa mientras caminaba para atender a otros clientes.

Natsuki gruño malhumorada y luego torció el borde de sus labios en lo que era o bien, un gruñido o una pequeña sonrisa. Cuando la mesera se fue, dijo _"Oi, que fue eso?"_

"_Que fue qué?" _ Shizuru le dio su más inocente sonrisa imaginable.

"_Tú sabes a lo que me refiero. Ese guiño que le diste. Fue… perverso, por decirlo menos" _Natsuki explico. No estaba celosa. Era solo que de verdad nunca había puesto atención acerca de la vida amorosa de Shizuru. Bueno, eso tenía sentido, ya que había sido en gran medida entorno a Natsuki, pero seguramente había algo más en su lado romántico que eso.

"_Ara, nunca sabes cuándo puedes tener suerte". _Shizuru respondió, seguía sonriendo. Natsuki no estaba enteramente segura si lo último hizo una pequeña referencia a algo sucio o no, pero era algo en lo cual no quería indagar más allá.

Natsuki suspiro como única respuesta. La vida amorosa de Shizuru. Eso levantaba un poco de interesantes preguntas que Natsuki nunca se atrevió a preguntar. Como, exactamente que hacía con ese harem de ella? O si aquellos rumores acerca de que ella y Reito salían en el pasado eran verdad. Por otra parte, la segunda no parecía del todo probable dadas las recientes revelaciones de Shizuru hacia ella. Pero quien sabe si, sí o no bateaba completamente para el equipo local o simplemente no. Otra pregunta más que agregar a la lista, supuso, pero sin la terminología del beisbol. Quien aplica los términos del beisbol en el sexo en primer lugar, de todos modos?

"_Lo que sea". _Se las arreglo finalmente para decir. Podría preguntarle a Shizuru otro día. En otras palabras, cuando encuentre el valor. Era una cobarde cuando se trataba de todas esas cosas personales a veces.

Shizuru gruño apartando sus palillos con una sonrisa y dijo _"Vaya, no estarás celo-"_

"_NO" _pero eso no quería decir que no le gustara mucho.

"_Perdiste_" Shizuru dijo con un suspiro, agarrando varios tallarines con sus palillos dirigiéndolos a su boca. Natsuki meramente le dio una irónica sonrisa en respuesta, realmente nunca jugaba dentro de sus juegos de coqueteo aunque solo fueran en broma. Pensó. Por otra parte, tal vez eso era una señal de que las cosas entre ellas iban bien. Shizuru se había contenido de varios comentarios de ese tipo desde el fin de su gran aventura.

Comieron tranquilas por un tiempo, contentas simplemente de estar en compañía de la otra. Entonces, Shizuru dejaba vagar un poco la vista- tal vez en busca de la mesera más linda, una vez más. En su lugar ella se encontró observando afuera a la multitud después de darle otro bocado a su ramen. Siempre había sido observadora de las personas. Porque? No lo sabía. Pero fue un hábito que pudo arruinar su noche. Su mirada se posó en alguien que ya estaba mirándola fijamente.

Él era joven, quizás tenía diez, al cuidado de la que parecía ser su abuela. El meramente la observaba. Pero no era de la manera que indicaba que estaba atraído o quizás interesado en ella. Era una hueca y vacía mirada, como si estuviera asustado de moverse o hacer algo. Él se perdió en la mirada de ella. Y fue entonces que Shizuru reconoció su rostro. No _su_ rostro exactamente, sino más bien dos rostros separados que podrían ser la causa de su aspecto.

Tan afilado como su Elemento era, una naginata que no era un arma blanca. Era una cosa pesada hecha para cortar. La punta era lo suficientemente afilada para perforar la carne, pero con una devastadora abanicada podría fácilmente romper lo que sea que recibiera el golpe. Ella vio la cara del padre del chico, y pudo escuchar un desagradable y claro crujido mientras su naginata desgarraba algunos de sus huesos y tendones. Vio la cara de la madre del chico mientras las cadenas de su Elemento se enroscaban alrededor de su torso y gruñían como si fueran una anaconda que estrangulaba a su presa, hasta que sus pulmones colapsaron y sus costillas perforaron sus órganos.

Como si estuviera poseída por el dolor, Shizuru detuvo su respiración.

No se sintió inmediatamente culpable. Se sintieron restos de eso, pero en su lugar, sintió miedo. Un miedo egoísta de que ese chico comenzara a llorar, la señalara, y fuera llevada a las autoridades por asesinato. O genocidio. Cualquiera que fuera. Un temor que podría llevarla lejos y perder toda esperanza para su redención personal y eso podría etiquetarla como un monstruo y una bestia por el resto de sus días e incluso más. El tiempo se detuvo mientras ella y el chico se miraban fijamente, reconociendo, que efectivamente reconocían el rostro opuesto. El mundo se volvió gris y silencioso.

Shizuru tomo un respiro, trayéndola de vuelta a la vida. Dejo caer los palillos en la mesa y dejo dinero suficiente para pagar su parte de la cuenta. Natsuki la miro en shock mientras Shizuru se paró. _"Que estas…?"_

"_Tengo que irme". _No ofreció explicaciones ni disculpas.

"_Que?" _Natsuki cuestiono, mirando después como Shizuru caminaba atormentada lo más rápido y lo más lejos que podía de ahí.

Encima de no recibir respuesta, la otra mujer estaba tan confundida a pesar de su control mental, Natsuki dejo su parte de la cuenta en la mesa y se fue tras ella. Con unos pasos algo rápidos, la alcanzo, viendo a Shizuru en shock y preguntándose cómo pretendía la mujer de Kioto ir calle abajo en dirección a su apartamento aparentemente caminando. Era una larga caminata. Natsuki la agarro de su manga mientras caminaba.

"_Si quieres irte a casa, puedo llevarte. Shizuru, hey espera…" _Natsuki protesto y casi se estrella con la otra chica cuando esta se congelo y se dio media vuelta. Sus ojos delataban el sentimiento que ella quizás no estaba dispuesta a mostrar en su rostro. Natsuki vio el temor y culpa. Por un momento creyó ver ira.

"_Ve a casa" _una demanda en un tono de voz que indicaba que la resistencia no serviría de nada. Un tono que indicaba que no quería que la siguiera. Que en la tierra? Que podría causar tal reacción? Ella no hizo nada malo, o lo hizo?

Natsuki continúo siguiéndola unos cuantos pasos. _"Shizuru que hice..?"_

"_Nada. No hiciste nada malo. Solo déjame en paz" _Exigió Shizuru. Su cuerpo temblaba mientras dejaba el área. Natsuki simplemente la vio irse, sin entender exactamente qué había pasado. Ahora el estómago de la mujer de Kioto se retorcía con remordimientos y preocupación por lo que pasó. En ese momento, cualquier cosa que le recordara al Festival no se podía tolerar. Eso solo empeoraba las imágenes en su cabeza. Natsuki, quien su rostro alguna vez le dio su esperanza y promesa de perdón, simplemente servía como una prueba visual de que sus pesadillas habían sido reales.

Una de las fortalezas de Shizuru era su capacidad de ser completamente indiferente con cosas que a los simples mortales pondrían histéricos en mayor grado. Cuando llega a encerrarse en un estado de conmoción emocional ella tiende a entra en pánico, solo para empeorar. Rara vez lloraba. La única vez que pudo recordar hacerlo fue justo después de que había revivido, cuando la culpa estuvo cerca de matarla de nuevo. No se atrevía a llorar ahora. Para aquellos que la buscaran, podrían ver a una delicada mujer sentada sobre sus tobillos en medio de su apartamento.

Su mente sin embargo se tambaleaba tan rápido que sintió como pasaba a ser una legítima amenaza. Su frente estaba llena mientras imágenes de todo lo que hizo alguna vez, regresaban a ella, como a veces pasaba en la oscuridad de la noche antes de quedarse dormida. Ella había hecho bien en olvidarse de lo hecho el último mes o antes. Ahora, habiendo visto al hijo de dos de sus víctimas, eso no podía ser ignorado.

Trato de entrar en razón. Cambio de puesto la culpa, tanto para que no pudiese venirse abajo con toda esa culpa. Era simplemente Lord Kokuyou jugando con sus emociones. Eso, (o ella, cualquiera que hubiese sido) la había empujado deliberadamente al borde de la locura pura sola para poderla usar como otra pieza de ajedrez en su gran juego. Pero ella había estado mejor antes de su pequeño arrebato de genocidio, cierto?

Fue entonces culpa de Nagi. El jugó con ella para que aceptara a Kiyohime sin explicarle completamente que era lo que tenía que hacer. Él le hizo la promesa de grandeza y decirle que cierta motociclista seguramente le agradecería a Shizuru por defenderla como algún tipo de caballero de algún cuento de hadas. Una buena idea. El actuaría como el mediador, dirigiéndola a su sacrificio. Pero entonces, todo habría sido objeto del engaño de Nagi, cierto? Ella ciertamente no escucho. Lo sabía tan bien. Entonces, luego…

La culpa era de Natsuki. En la desesperación de Shizuru por encontrar algún tipo de chivo expiatorio, Natsuki se convirtió en la única cosa capaz encajar en su punto de vista. Su llave se convirtió en su objetivo.

Le había dado a esa chica _**todo. **_Su tiempo, su familia, sus regalos. Se convirtió en Kaichou simplemente para darle acceso a la base de datos de Fuuka, aguantando el tedioso y sin fin trabajo que conllevaba solo para que Natsuki consiguiera todo lo que quería. Ella lo odio. En cualquier caso, Natsuki tomo, pero nunca le mostro a Shizuru el mismo tipo de gratitud. Siempre que necesitaba ayuda, Natsuki nunca se encontraba. Shizuru estaba dispuesta a morir y matar por ella, y Natsuki simplemente se acobardaba y se alejaba de ella como si fuera nada más que un monstruo –olvidando sus preciados años como amiga de la otra.

En ese estado, Shizuru no pudo encontrar razones para no acusar a Natsuki como causa de todas las acciones que se habían desarrollado, ni podía concentrarse en algo positivo. Entonces encontró algo para desecharse de ese peso mental.

Ella realmente se asemejaba a… una niña mal agradecida. Que tan torpe era Shizuru para encontrarse a sí misma confiando en ella para su bienestar. Ella era como una exiliada social de su familia ciegamente deseada por una bella chica mayor –sin importar lo bueno que ella trato de ser, ella siempre daba la vuelta. Incluso si solo era en niveles platónicos. Shizuru fue muy paciente, _demasiado _paciente, y había confiado en que la motociclista solo necesitaba tiempo. Incluso después de tres años, su amistad parecía unilateral. Natsuki pudo por lo menos haber encontrado la decencia para dejar apropiadamente a Shizuru detrás de sí, después de todo este tiempo aún no había encontrado la habilidad de fingir al menos ser buena amiga.

El lado lógico y amistoso de Fujino Shizuru fue dejado de lado mientras el deseo cobarde de desgarrarse de su criminal culpa la consumía.

"_Haz hablado con ella en los últimos días?" _preguntó Natsuki.

Tanya frunció el ceño. Había pensado que las dos estaban en medio de una riña cuando se habían ido a Moscú pero, aún seguían con eso? Shizuru no muy a menudo utilizaba el tratamiento del silencio como una especie de castigo por una pequeña discusión. Su disputa debió ser grave. La rusa de ojos rojos coloco su taza de té en la mesa junto a su silla. Se centró en la joven japonesa a un lado de ella en el sofá.

"_La llame un par de veces. Sonaba bien para mi" _comenzó a decir Tanya _"Acaso tuvieron una pelea durante la graduación? Las cosas se han sentido tensas desde el último mes o algo así"_

Natsuki gruño en frustración. Tuvo que correr con la tía de Shizuru, porque, bueno, ella era todo lo que Natsuki tenía a una familia. La motociclista había visto a la mujer como si fuera de su familia, y así como tal, era alguien con quien acudir en caso de una crisis –incluso si esta crisis la involucraba a ella. Si alguien más conocía a Shizuru a parte de Natsuki, esa era Tanya. Si sonaba bien para ella, entonces solamente estaba enojada con Natsuki?

"_No sé qué demonios paso" _Natsuki trato de explicar _"En un momento estábamos cenando en el centro, y al siguiente, ella estaba atormentándose diciéndome solamente que tenía que irse. Nosotras solo estábamos comiendo yo… incluso no recuerdo haber dicho algo que pudiera hacer que se enojara"_

Natsuki se detuvo. Si hubiera sido su clara conversación a cerca de los celos potenciales de Natsuki y su breve alusión a los sentimientos de Shizuru que se conjuntaron hasta el punto de tuviera algún tipo de ataque de ansiedad? Maldición. Bueno, ella no podía decirle a Tanya eso claramente. Levanto la mirada viendo a la mujer rusa mirándola un poco sorprendida. Esa no era, después de todo, la manera en que Shizuru se comportara del todo. Tanya se tomó el tiempo para responder, no segura del todo de cómo dar paso a su argumento. Siempre mantuvo su distancia de su interacción privada sin importar cuan cerca estuviera de ellas.

"_Ella había actuado de esta forma contigo o alguien más antes?" _inquirió Tanya.

Natsuki lentamente sacudió su cabeza. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a eso. No acostumbraba a eso en lo absoluto. Shizuru era la personificación de la calma. Su tono de voz, una ruda orden para pedirle que se fuera, seguía fresca en su memoria. Natsuki levanto las manos en derrota. _"Ella… nunca lo había hecho. Que debo hacer? No contesta su teléfono"_

Tanya aparto un mechón del cabello de Natsuki. La chica japonesa no sabía cómo tratar con algo como eso. Shizuru se había introvertido en una falta, algo que Tanya siempre le reprendía. Quizás la ira que había acumulado a través de los años había finalmente hecho presión de alguna manera. Enviarle a Natsuki a pedir disculpas podría ser mala idea. Entonces, Tanya atendió a las preocupaciones de Natsuki hasta que la motociclista se fue a casa con un suspiro, sin saber qué hacer.

Tanya tenía una llave del apartamento de Shizuru, y se introdujo dentro. Era un silencio sepulcral, el cual inicialmente hizo a Tanya tensarse con una preocupación infundada. Luego, moviéndose aún más adentro del apartamento, vio a su sobrina acostada en el sofá. Un omelet a medio comer descansaba en una mesa próxima, la chica no tenía estomago para terminarlo. Shizuru estaba boca arriba, su rostro descansaba sobre el respaldo del sofá, mirando a otro lado.

Mientras Tanya dio unos pocos pasos para acercarse, hasta estar al alcance de sus brazos, Shizuru se movió. Quejándose en su presencia, le dio una gentil mirada a su tía. Sus ojos estaban llorosos, a pesar de que Shizuru trato de hacer su mejor intento de disimularlo. La boca de Tanya se abrió en preocupación y sorpresa, especialmente después de que Shizuru una vez más ocultara su rostro en el sofá, mirando a otro lado una vez más.

"_Tengo sueño, tía Tanya. Podemos salir más tarde?" _ Propuso Shizuru.

Tanya puso una mano en la espalda de Shizuru, y ese fue el gatillo del colapso del último muro que Shizuru seguía manteniendo. Sin pasar un segundo después de hacer contacto físico, Shizuru cedió a su deseo infantil de esperar una figura materna después de todo lo que había pasado. La presencia de Tanya disparo una oleada de convulsiones y sollozos en su cuerpo, y la mujer mayor solo podía mirarla en shock.

Sin estar segura de que hacer, Tanya poso su cabeza contra el brazo de Shizuru, la joven chica seguía sin girar su rostro. Por diez minutos, permanecieron así, hasta que el abrazo de Tanya logro calmar a Shizuru al punto donde las lágrimas cesaron. Después de dos minutos más de que Shizuru se recobró de su vergüenza por llorar en frente de alguien, la chica de Kioto giro sobre su espalda, encarando a su tía.

"_Lo siento"_

Tanya negó con la cabeza. _"No lo sientas. Si necesitabas sacarlo, no deberías avergonzarte de hacerlo. Que paso Ru?"_

"_No puedo recordar cuando paso" _Comenzó Shizuru y solo continuo después de ver la cara de confusión de su tía _"No recuerdo cuando perdí mi orgullo y mi independencia"_

Tanya sacudió su cabeza _"De que hablas Shizuru? Dímelo"_

Shizuru aparto una lágrima que salía de su ojo, con la manga de su sudadera. _"Yo era feliz con solo desviar mis pensamientos del mundo y apreciar lo que me ofrecía, tu sabes. La Noble Verdad estaba en lo cierto. Nunca tuve que escuchar. Cuando comencé a desear algo, mi vida se fue al infierno"_

Eso seguramente significaba _"cuando comencé a desear a __**alguien**__" _Entonces eran problemas del corazón? Algún joven romance que se había amargado? Entonces, por qué…? Los ojos de Tanya se agrandaron ligeramente. Oh, eso tenía sentido. A veces Tanya tenía que preguntarse qué tan cercana era la relación de las chicas. _"Por cuanto tiempo haz estado enamorada de ella?"_

Shizuru no parecía enteramente sorprendida de que Tanya adivinara. Si hubiera sido alguien más, Shizuru hubiera tenido un ataque de pánico al saber que su secreto era descubierto. Con Tanya todo lo que sintió fue alivio. _"Desde unos pocos meses después de que la conocí y te la presente"_

"_Tanto?" _pregunto Tanya sorprendida. No hubo la necesidad de preguntar si Shizuru tenía una crisis emocional. Después de años de reprimir sus emociones, ella seguramente pudo haber llegado a algún tipo de límite. Poco sabia ella, por supuesto, del verdadero complemento involucrado, una destrucción desenfrenada y que su sobrina era culpable de homicidio.

La mirada de Shizuru era tan dura como una roca. _"Ara, soy una idiota. De estar dentro de una condena como esta. Es una desgracia. No hice nada malo para merecerlo. Esta no es una razón para mí de ser tratada como un juguete"_

Tanya tomo un respiro _"Ella lo sabe?"_

"_Si, lo sabe" _Shizuru dijo _"Lo sabe y siente lastima por mí. Me dijo de la manera más insípida que no podía sentir por mí lo que yo sentía por ella y lo entiendo. Lo que no podía hacer era liberarme del hechizo que puso en mí empujándome a saltar con cada orden de ella, o incluso sin una orden, y sin ninguna recompensa. Me siento como el imbécil de Takeda, siempre persiguiéndola pero sin nunca llegar a conseguir algo. Es algo que no vale la pena. El amor es un estado en el cual un hombre ve las cosas más decididamente sin saber si lo son o no. Hay mucho más en la vida para perder mi tiempo con esto"_

"_Entonces tu simplemente quieres apartarla de tu vida?" _pregunto Tanya, regresándole la mirada con la misma intensidad. Hubiera estado bien si fuese alguna otra amiga, pero Natsuki? Ella había hecho su camino en la familia y en Tanya creció el amor por ella. Seria desgarrador ver una separación. _"No puedes forzar a alguien a amarte. Solo puedes volver atrás. Tú eres la única persona en la que Natsuki realmente confía, Shizuru. No puedes sólo __**dejarla**__. Aun si ella no siente lo mismo, ella seguirá queriéndote"_

La mandíbula de Shizuru se tensó _"No puedo solo apagar mis sentimientos, sin importar lo que la gente diga. No puedo continuar en su presencia mientras pienso en cosas antinaturales. Solo acabaría de regreso en la misma imagen de auto-abuso"_

Tanya comenzó a mirarla _"Tu madre me dijo algo que nunca voy a olvidar, y voy a hacer una imitación de la misma mierda, pero estaba en lo cierto. El romance es __**solo una forma de amor**__ y esa no es siempre la más fuerte. El romance es amor marcado con deseo carnal. El real y honesto amor es afección en su forma –cuando dos personas cuidan del otro sin preocupaciones o fijarse en como se ve el otro. Cuando encuentres el verdadero amor, entonces y solo entonces el aspecto romántico tendrá un apropiado lugar en su relación. Te puedes encontrar más complacida con una amistad que con un amante. Tú piensas que eres una tonta ahora. Si tu empujas de lado la genuina amistad que tú y Natsuki tienen, algo que ya ha bordeado una clase de amor verdadero, entonces podrías convertirte en aquel imbécil que tu describes"_

La chica de Kioto se levantó con un irreconocible suspiro áspero, seguía suprimiendo toda la culpa que seguía muy presente por encima de la matanza y mucho peor, las cosas que hizo. _"Será imposible verla de la misma forma otra vez. No puedo hacerlo"_

"_Si, si puedes. Pero si no quieres intentarlo, no puedo obligarte" _Dijo Tanya _"Esta es tu vida y ella es tu amiga – tu única amiga, podría recalcar- y esa es la decisión que tienes que hacer"_

Shizuru le dio un pequeño suspiro, seguía pérdida en sus pensamientos. Era Takeda. Estaba más desesperada que Takeda. Solamente alguien quien grandemente carecía de poderes de redención que podría continuar en una vana promesa. Estar dependiendo de alguien era estúpido, y ella nunca era así. Tenía que ser fuerte, y trato de recordar la última vez que tuvo que dar la vuelta. Para Shizuru, tanto en su educación como en su creencia religiosa, la fuerza y la independencia era algo para ser apreciado. Tanya había dicho unas palabras ciertas, le había dado a ella eso. Formo un pequeño plan en su cabeza de lo que podía hacer para librarse a sí misma de ese tipo de cautiverio sin perder su amistad que había mantenido su felicidad a través de los años y empujar a Shizuru fuera de ese estado de soledad que solo alguien como Nao o Natsuki podrían entender.

Shizuru era obstinada, quizás más que Natsuki, y si ella podía conseguir que en sus pensamientos ella fuera libre de cualquier encantamiento que tuviera puesto en los años anteriores, entonces podría encontrar una forma de hacerlo. Natsuki no era importante. Tomo un largo respiro, las profundidades oscuras de su conciencia seguían siseando que la confusión y el caos del Festival había sido completamente culpa de la motociclista.

Podría recobrar su gracia y su dignidad una vez más. Eso solo tomaría un poco de tiempo y un pequeño empujón.

* * *

_Notas de la autora:_

_Para ser un poco honesta, estoy un poco enferma de leer historias con Shizuru siguiendo simplemente a Natsuki alrededor como un perro perdido incapaz de sobrevivir sin ella, o teniendo su vida enteramente envuelta alrededor nada más tratando de ganarse a Natsuki. Entonces para alguien que quiera que la Kaichou-sama tenga determinación, esta es probablemente su historia._

_Esperen por más._


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER

Tengo que dejar en claro que esta historia NO me pertenece en lo absoluto la autora se llama Ange Sinistre. Este Fic esta originalmente escrito en inglés yo sólo me dedique a hacer una traducción sin fines de lucro y mucho menos para adjudicarme la autoría de este fic, por lo tanto la traducción la trate de hacer lo más fiel al original y también deje todos los comentarios originales de la autora. Sin más disfruten de este cap.

* * *

ANTÍPODA

PARTE IV: LA SABIDURIA DE LA JUVENTUD

1997

Fujino Shizuru sujetó a uno de sus compañeros de clase, un chico quien había estado molestando a los demás últimamente, con una especie de llave de lucha en la cabeza, detrás de la Escuela Primaria Momoyama. Luchó contra ella mientras su rostro comenzó a tornarse de un color rojo y morado por la falta de circulación de la sangre. Las uñas de él se enterraron en su brazo, dejando marcas notables. Otros niños la animaron con la esperanza de que aprendiera su lección. Ella realmente no se preocupaba por los otros. Él la había insultado y tenía que pagar las consecuencias.

Había sido transferida de la Escuela Primaria Internacional de Kioto a petición de su padre solo para encontrarse con ese tonto y su burla de cómo "la extranjera hablaba gracioso". Ella hablaba muy bien el japonés, pero no lo había hecho tan rápido como el ruso de su madre. El distintivo acento de Kioto que prácticamente la caracterizo de adulta no se había hecho presente en aquel entonces. Su madre- al igual que su tía hablaban fluidamente el ruso y el inglés. Su padre hablaba con el sabor japonés del Kioto-ben. El acento de Shizuru, cuando era niña, se esparció por todos lados siendo la fuente de muchos acosos sin fin.

Entonces, cuando ella estaba hablando con uno de sus compañeros de clase, accidentalmente cayó en el ruso en su entusiasmo, ese chico se había reído a más no poder. _"Estúpida Fujino y tu platica comunista. Vete al infierno de nuevo a Siberia, niña blanca"._

Lo cual los dejo en su posición actual – Shizuru con su dientes apretados de rabia y estrangulándolo sin piedad. Cuando pensó que fue suficiente, lo soltó y rápidamente le dio una patada tirándolo al suelo, marchándose con un gruñido aun en su rostro. El comenzó a lamentarse en voz alta, como un niño, y finalmente atrajo la atención de varios asistentes en el patio. Ellos tomaron a Shizuru y la llevaron con el director, para ser llevada a casa por su padre cuando este llego.

El camino a casa fue silencioso, Fujino Shin solo le dio una advertencia _"Shizuru, cuando alguien te insulta, la agresión física solo puede meterte en problemas. En todo momento, tú debes de ignorarlo y mantener la calma. Si no puedes, entonces usa tus palabras y tu ingenio. Solo cuando un ser querido es amenazado, solo por esa vez puedes recurrir a la acción física"_

Eso fue esencialmente la calma antes de la tormenta, ya que solo empeoro después de eso. Shin solo tenía el tiempo de llevar a Shizuru a casa antes de regresar a su trabajo mientras su hora del almuerzo terminaba. Eso significaba que tenía que pasar el resto del día en casa con su niñera. Lo peor llego cuando su tía Kaori, la hermana dominante de Shin, llego después de oír lo que había pasado.

La mujer, muy japonesa en apariencia y muy tradicional en su etiqueta, esperaba que Shizuru fuera una dama aristócrata a la edad de seis años. Shizuru se sentó delante de ella, mirando hacia la mujer fría y sin sentimientos, esperando una dura conversación. La cual ciertamente llego, hablando en un casi venenoso japonés, decepcionada y quizás la malicia goteaba de su lengua.

"_Que niña despreciable, para comportarse de esa manera. La mujer Fujino representa gracia y dignidad. No sabes que tan lejos va la línea de nuestra familia? Tenemos una reputación que mantener, no nos convertiremos en una burla. Ya era bastante malo con mi hermano caminando a los alrededores de Kioto con esa mujer rusa gigante de tu madre, por encima de él de esa manera. La última cosa que necesitamos eres tú actuando como… como… un cosaco bárbaro que eres, metiéndote en peleas. Reprime toda esa ira y entiérrala antes de que le causes dolor a tu familia" _siseo Kaori.

"_Disculpen?" _llamo una voz. Tanya Dragunova, la única tía que cuidaba de Shizuru, camino dentro de la habitación después de haber llegado escuchando la conversación. La expresión de su rostro estaba llena de rabia, sin nunca haber disfrutado de alguno de los miembros de la familia Fujino salvo su cuñado. Camino hacia Kaori pero se detuvo. _"Shizuru ve a tu habitación un momento"_

Kaori entrecerró los ojos y Shizuru dudo por un momento. La mirada de Tanya gradualmente incorporo la autoridad suficiente para que Shizuru se fuera voluntariamente, huyendo por las escaleras. Lanzo su mochila dentro de su cuarto y cerró la puerta, pretendiendo estar adentro. En realidad, se puso de pie en el corredor, escuchando a hurtadillas la pelea que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Después de unos momentos de silencio cargado, Tanya continúo.

"_Quien demonios te crees que eres para hablarle a ella así, suka?_ Shizuru escucho, captando la palabra rusa para "perra" _"No eres su madre"_

"_Tampoco tu" _contesto Kaori _"Ya que pareces incapaz de enseñarle buenos modales – no es que te esté culpando de su comportamiento- es mi responsabilidad ver que esa maldita sangre impura pueda ser salvada como una adecuada miembro de la familia"_

Tanya apretó los puños _"Si quieres criar a un hijo, deberías detener tu innatural obsesión por tu hermano, y encontrar un hombre con quien estar, y tener algunos descendientes propios. Hasta entonces, deja de intentar tomar el lugar de Milena"_

"_Cuan tan hipócrita eres, Dragunova. Eso solo probará que con ese tipo de genes, esa chica no será más que una vergüenza andando en mi familia. No sé qué le vio mi hermano a esa puta de hermana tuy-"_

Ella la interrumpió. _"Sigue hablando y veré que salgas de aquí con al menos un ojo negro, tu tonta engreída. No me importa lo que digas de mí, pero si insultas a mi hermana no dudare en asegurarme de que aprendas a no hacerlo de nuevo"_

Kaori apretó su mandíbula, la miro y volvió a salir de la habitación. Abrió estrepitosamente la puerta, pero la cerró detrás de ella con delicadeza. Tanya se mantuvo estacionaria varios momentos después de que ella se había ido, feliz de que la mujer japonesa fuera tan "refinada" para una pelea real. Maldición, no tenía la paciencia o el tacto de Milena. Cada vez que Kaori o uno de los parientes de Shin llegaba a ella con insultos, solo quería darles la razón. Su hermana tuvo que quitar a todos a un lado por el bien de la convivencia, actuando como si nada le doliera – todo por el amor que sentía por su esposo. Tanya no tenía ese tipo de conexión. Sólo se quedó por su sobrina.

Tanya se volvió y subió por las escaleras, haciendo una pausa cuando vio a Shizuru de pie ahí, calmada como pudo ser a pesar de lo que había pasado – una versión en miniatura de su madre. Eso le remordía. _"No estarás molesta conmigo verdad? No quisiera escucharte decir eso"_

La versión de seis años de Shizuru simplemente la observaba, sin moverse y sin hablar. Quizás solo tendría que acostumbrarse a ser insultada – en la escuela y en casa. Fue solo después de alcanzar la edad para entender el desdén que la familia Fujino le tuvo. Tanya, luchando por sus emociones internas, cayó de rodillas y empujo a Shizuru dentro de un fuerte abrazo, rompiéndolo solo para darle un beso en su frente.

"_No eres una desgracia para nadie" _Tanya gentilmente le dijo en ruso. _"No hay nada de lo que debas avergonzarte, independientemente de lo que los demás digan. Ellos están mal. Tu eres una maravillosa niña, Shizuru y estoy orgullosa de lo fuerte que eres para manejar todo"_

El ruso de Shizuru llegaba con más libertad esos días, antes de ser totalmente sumergida en el japonés. Ella respondió de igual manera. _"Los insultos no significan nada, entonces"_

"_No, no lo son. Sabes por qué? Si alguien te insulta o te hiere, entonces eso solo será la prueba de que no los necesitas. Sus opiniones no deben importarte" _viendo como Shizuru fijaba su mirada en el piso, Tanya levanto su barbilla y le dijo _"El mundo real puede ser un lugar aterrador, así que sin importar lo que pase, siempre te querré"_

Eso era algo que ella siempre supo. Creció con sus distintivos ojos y nariz japoneses y con el rostro ruso bien definido, siendo por un buen tiempo la burla de sus compañeros de clase y los parientes Fujino de igual manera. Incluso después de que su padre, el único descendiente Fujino del grupo, muriera por los muchos pensamientos dolorosos por perder a su esposa, Shizuru dejo los insultos pasar de ella. La escuela siempre fue un infierno. En el momento en que ellos consiguieron aburrirse de burlarse de su origen étnico, ellos simplemente la consideraban como una chica tímida exiliada social.

Nunca fue grosera. Nunca fue brusca. Ella no brillaba o peleaba, al igual que cierta persona. Shizuru solo sonreía y se esforzaba por ser amable, en su voz cada vez más se acentuaba el Kioto-ben mientras crecía. Cuando fue transferida a Fuuka durante los días de secundaria después de ser beneficiada por la misma beca que las otras HiME recibieron, las cosas cambiaron drásticamente. Llego a ser… popular. Su acento y el nombre de la familia tan renombrada le hicieron ganar un alto rango con los extraños que asistían con ella a la escuela. Ganando incluso un club de fans, por el amor de dios. Eso, honestamente le dio un poco de miedo al principio, pero después de practicar, llego a ser tolerable ser el centro de atención. Nunca dejo que alguien viera su lado más débil.

Hasta que, por supuesto, conoció a alguien que le recordaba mucho a ella – enojada, sola y amargada. Fue por esos rasgos de personalidad comunes, incluso sí los recuerdos de Shizuru fueron enterrados, que ambas llegaron a ser amigas. La primera genuina amiga que ambas tuvieron, en realidad.

Ella seguía desconcertada por lo ocurrido. De hecho, había sido tomada por sorpresa por la repentina partida de Shizuru y su petición de estar sola, que había tenido una semana de mierda todo el tiempo. Natsuki estuvo pérdida en sus pensamientos, reflexionando sobre qué demonios pudo haber pasado. Tanya no le había dicho nada. Shizuru no regresaba las llamadas o atendía la puerta. Entonces, en nombre de dios que estaba mal? Estaba enfadada con Natsuki o no?

La motociclista se encontró, en su estado de conmoción, sucumbiendo a su vieja costumbre. Saltándose su clase de gimnasia. Era increíble lo que una mención, una mentira, de "problemas de mujer" pudo hacer en términos de pasar de hacer cualquier cosa. Consiguió una nota y se disculpó. Ella tenía sus puntos del día. Nada de qué preocuparse excepto su amistad. Camino a través del campus estéril, todos los estudiantes se encontraban en sus salones.

Natsuki suspiro mientras caminaba. O era algo de lo que no se percató que hizo para disgustar a Shizuru, o solo… era cosa de esa maldita relación. Realmente no quería tratar o pensar acerca de eso. Si ese fuera el caso, que demonios podía hacer al respecto? Fue solo que tendría que joderla con el fin de romper con su amistad? Tal vez eso podría ser un tema para una larga discusión. No es que Natsuki pudiera siguiera _hablar_ con ella ahora.

Camino detrás de los campos de juego y en el muy vasto campo que estaba al lado de la Academia, contenta con la soledad, hasta que vio a una familiar chica sentada debajo de un árbol. La niña rubia estaba leyendo un libro, con una bolsa abierta de algún bocadillo u otros restos de algo. Natsuki frunció el ceño y se acercó por un lado. Su usual guardiana no estaba ahí para cuidarla.

La niña levanto la mirada mientras se acercaba, y una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Natsuki dijo _"Porque no estás en clase?"_

Alyssa la miro por unos momentos, quizás preguntándose porque _ella_ de toda la gente la cuestionaba acerca de saltarse clases _"Porque tu no?"_

"_Tengo una excusa" _Bueno, no era del todo mentira. Agito la hoja que la maestra le había escrito como prueba de su reclamación.

La niña de diez años levanto una ceja en cierta curiosidad, pero no dijo nada más sobre la propia ausencia de Natsuki de su curso, prefiriendo una respuesta justa y dejarlo así _"La clase me aburre. La profesora sigue tomando mis libros cuando estoy tratando de leer"_

Los ojos de Natsuki se fijaron en el libro. Ciertamente grueso, y ciertamente no era una novela de cualquier tipo. Era un libro académico que se podría ver al lado de alguien que va a la universidad, no con una estudiante de primaria de diez años. El título del libro era algo acerca de ingeniería y electrónica, de todas las cosas. La niña era demasiado inteligente para su propio bien. No era de extrañar que estuviera aburrida en lo absoluto. Searrs había metido dieciocho o más años académicos de información valiosa dentro de su joven mente, y luego esperarían a que ella se sentara con los otros niños de diez años y aprendiera cosas que ella ya había descubierto?

Natsuki se sentó en el césped delante de ella _"Si, bueno, pero siempre me aburría y mira lo que paso. Me retuvieron. Así que no te dejes llevar por ese camino. Deberías intentar ver si no puedes inscribirte a dúo con la secundaria o algo. En realidad, tu sabes, retarte"_

"_Tal vez" _dijo Alyssa. Gentilmente tomo un sobre de salsa de tomate de su lado y lo esparció sobre sus papas a la francesa ya bañadas en la misma salsa. Natsuki hizo una mueca mientras Alyssa introducía una de sus papas a su boca. Asqueroso.

"_Donde esta Miyu? No es peligroso para ti andar sola por tu cuenta?" _preguntó Natsuki.

"_Miyu está en clase, manteniendo su cubierta. Ella no sabe que estoy afuera, aunque soy capaz de salir por mí misma" _dijo Alyssa, entonces se inclinó con una pequeña sonrisa _"No le dirás de mí, cierto?"_

"_Lo hare, si sigues saltándote clases. Tienes que ir a tu siguiente clase" _ordeno Natsuki _"A quien tienes por maestra, de todos modos?"_

"_Murata-sensei" _dijo Alyssa, refiriéndose a la vieja mujer que también instruía algunos cursos en la secundaria. Natsuki estuvo en su clase una vez antes, e instantáneamente se encontró temblando por el recuerdo. Sin preguntar si Alyssa estaba disfrutando la escuela.

"_Ya veo. Esa vieja me ha enviado a detención más veces que todos mis otros maestros durante mi tiempo aquí. Se ofende si respiras" _Natsuki recordó, pensando en su obligatoria clase con esa mujer. _"Yo… tuve que estar en la banda. Ellos lo requerían en la secundaria"_

Eso pareció atraer la atención de Alyssa, quien casi se rió secamente mientras se imaginaba a Natsuki tocando, bueno, cualquier cosa. _"Oh, sí? Que te dieron para tocar?"_

Ella miro hacia otro lado, un poco avergonzada. La banda nunca fue su fuerte. Akane tocaba el clarinete con gran habilidad. Shizuru era una experta con el piano. Pero Natsuki? _"Um, un montón de cosas, empecé con el oboe, después el violín, entonces Murata-sensei finalmente me dio un tambor. Porque podía golpear algo. Realmente no tengo ninguna aptitud musical"_

Alyssa se rió entre dientes, mientras miraba abajo a su libro otra vez. _"Yo lo he oído"_

Maldita sea la leyenda de la fiesta del karaoke y todas las involucradas en la difusión de la historia (Tokiha lo pagaría). Se había hecho famosa por todo el campus, y de vez en cuando algún imbécil se acercaba a ella y le preguntaba si podía verla en ese traje terrible o preguntarle si podía cantar algo. Le dio a la niña un pequeño suspiro, pero no dijo nada respecto al tema. Alyssa sonrió un poco, divertida de su enojo y cambio de tema.

"_Escuche que la tía de Shizuru-sama la llevo a Moscú como un regalo de graduación. Es eso cierto?" _pregunto Alyssa, trayendo a la conversación a la persona en la cual Natsuki había intentado no concentrarse por lo menos cinco minutos. Muchas gracias rubia.

"_Si"_

"_Ese debió ser un agradable viaje, viendo otra parte del mundo como esa" _comento Alyssa. _"No mucha gente tiene la oportunidad de alguna vez viajar tan lejos. Que le regalaste tú?"_

"_Uh…" _ Se _suponía que tenía que regalarle algo por su graduación?_

Alyssa parpadeo _"Nada? En lo absoluto?"_

Natsuki se movió de donde estaba sentada, de repente incomoda y paranoica _"No sabía que tenía que hacerlo!"_

Alyssa se dio una palmada en su rostro _"No eres su mejor amiga? Quien más va a hacer un alboroto de un logro bastante grande como es una graduación de preparatoria? Eres idiota, ve a buscarle algo. He vivido mi vida en un laboratorio y me las sigo arreglando para saber eso. Es tan triste"_

Una niña de diez años la había llamado idiota. Perfecto. Se agarró las piernas del pantalón, preguntándose qué demonios debería regalarle. Odiaba comprar regalos. Rara vez lo hizo, y usualmente era cuando tenía que hacerlo. _**Que esa parecía la situación ahora.**_Si hubiera hecho el ridículo por no hacer nada? Shizuru siempre le compraba sus cosas. La chaqueta de cuero alrededor de su cintura era prueba de ello. Natsuki suspiro. Seguía meditando, se levantó y señalo la escuela.

"_Tenemos dos minutos antes de que suene la campana. Te llevare de regreso" _Dijo Natsuki casi como un quejido.

"_Ni siquiera una carta, Natsuki?" _La rubia solo tenía que hacer presión, mirándola con sus ojos de hielo. Era casi tan mala como Mai. Una pequeña, rubia, de mente malvada versión de Mai.

Natsuki se agacho, agarro una de las papas completamente cubierta de salsa de tomate y la empujo más o menos a la boca de Alyssa, silenciándola por los siguientes momentos. _"Me gustabas más cuando tratabas de matarme. Ahora deja de hacerme sentir mal o te encerrare en la guardería más cercana con el resto de los bebes"_

Kuga Natsuki era eficiente y altamente competente cuando se trataba de tres cosas: motocicletas, combate y la cocina con condimentos. Con todo lo demás no tenía ni idea. Por muchos días (todos sin el contacto de la ninja sigilosa de Kioto) lucho con qué era exactamente lo que podía hacer o comprar como un tardío regalo de graduación. Una tarjeta era para mariquitas. Las flores también eran para mariquitas y podían dar un mensaje equivocado. Supuso que tenía que ser algo significativo. Entonces, justo abril estaba por terminar, y finalmente se había decidido.

Saco su teléfono, yendo a su lista, y selecciono Fujino de un total de cinco opciones (Mai, Fujino, Afro, Yuuki y Tanya) Después de varios tonos, de verdad contesto. _"Hola?"_

"_Estas en casa?"_

"_Si, porque?"_

"_Quédate ahí" _colgó el teléfono.

El camino al apartamento de Shizuru fue rápido y familiar. Natsuki tomo el camino más rápido, con una gran (pero sin abrir, porque esa era una habilidad que no tenía) caja en sus manos. La movió a una de sus manos, envolviendo su brazo debajo de ella, mientras se acercaba a la puerta de Shizuru y tocó tres veces rápido. La puerta se abrió, revelando a alguien que no había visto en muchos días, con un aspecto un poco… normal, a pesar de haber desaparecido en combate durante tanto tiempo. Shizuru la miro con sorpresa antes de moverse a un lado, permitiendo a la motociclista entrar.

Natsuki puso el regalo en el sofá, dándose la vuelta para mirar a la otra mujer. _"Ah, me alegro de que finalmente abrieras. Está todo bien contigo? Qué paso?_

Shizuru puso su taza de té sobre la barra y se encogió de hombros con suavidad. _"Estoy bastante bien ahora. Me disculpo por haber salido corriendo sin ninguna explicación y ocultándome. Es solo que… vi a alguien entre la multitud que no quería ver. Alguien del Festival, digamos. A parte de eso, disfrute mucho del tiempo por mí misma"_

Eso era en parte verdad, pero ella pensó que gritando todos los temas con respecto a su relación no hubiera sido productivo. Natsuki, por otro lado, suspiro con un poco de alivio, agradecida de que no fue al parecer nada de lo que había hecho, por lo que sabía. Lo que significaba que Shizuru se encontró con alguien del Primer Distrito. Los otros envueltos en el Festival eran sus amigos en común.

"_Ya veo" _dijo Natsuki, sin querer presionar la cuestión. Movió sus pies. _"Puesto que estuviste en Rusia un tiempo, y no te he visto mucho, no he tenido realmente la oportunidad de darte algo por tu graduación, y, bueno, soy terrible para los regalos… así que…"_

Bien, estaba haciendo de ella una tonta ahora. Se estremeció y agarro la caja de genéricos, sin marca, ofreciéndosela a Shizuru, quien la miro con sorpresa. La mujer de Kioto delicadamente la tomo por el otro lado y levantándola antes de ponerla abajo en la mesa próxima a ella, abriéndola. Natsuki contuvo el aliento, sin saber cómo iba. Shizuru removió la espuma estándar que mantenía protegido el objeto, la arrojo a un lado, sacando afuera algo de color negro y rojo. Su superficie brillaba bajo la luz de la lámpara.

Un… casco de motociclista – exactamente del mismo tipo que Natsuki llevaba, hasta el color. Shizuru la miro, no segura de que hacer con él, sutilmente pidiéndole una explicación. Kuga fijo su mirada en la pared detrás de ella, incapaz de mirarla a los ojos. _"Es para cuando tú y yo salgamos en la Ducati. Es tuyo, así ninguna de las dos tendrá que preocuparse por romperse la cabeza. En realidad no hemos salido mucho en ella últimamente, así que… quieres salir? Puedo manejar a mi apartamento por el camino fuera de la cuidad y darte uno de mis trajes para que te cambies, si quieres"_

Shizuru se quedó callada un momento, sin poder hacer nada en contra de la anticipación de Natsuki. Entonces, mientras se sintió lista para salir. Shizuru logro una pequeña sonrisa y dijo: _"Claro. Voy por mi abrigo"_

Shizuru puso el casco abajo por unos momentos para ir por su abrigo para el viaje al apartamento de Natsuki (después de lo cual, el traje prometido de la motociclista le daría la suficiente protección contra el viento) Mientras Shizuru hurgaba en su closet, Natsuki dejo vagar la vista por el mostrador. Monedas, las llaves del auto y un pedazo de papel que tenía escrito solo una línea en él.

"Aya 078-475-9836"

Natsuki estuvo viéndolo por un largo rato, sabiendo muy bien lo que probablemente quería decir, pero sin dejarse deprimir por él. Así que tal vez Shizuru se había dedicado tiempo a solas… no tan sola. Eso era algo bueno, no? Shizuru se movió detrás de ella, y se dio la vuelta rápidamente, esperando no haber sido descubierta. Si así fue, Shizuru no dijo nada. La mujer agarro su nuevo casco y se lo puso sobre la cabeza, sujetando las correas por debajo.

"_Lista cuando quieras" _dijo Shizuru. Algo se sintió hueco, pero después de haber pasado una semana de diferencia, Kuga no sintió la necesidad de quejarse, solamente podría arruinarlo más.

La pareja salió del apartamento e hizo el camino más rápido al de Natsuki, donde Shizuru corrió para cambiarse. La mujer regreso en un cuero, de forma apretada que era similar al que Natsuki llevaba puesto. Era conveniente, aunque le quedara estrecho en ciertas partes donde Kuga carecía de atractivo. Por un momento, dejo que sus ojos se detuvieran, sin pensar realmente lo que estaba haciendo. Shizuru se veía hermosa como siempre, pero se veía aún más cuando sonreía.

Dejándose caer atrás, tomo la cintura de Natsuki en un abrazo, dándole un ligero golpe para indicarle que estaba lista. Natsuki bajo su visor otra vez y dio un rugido del motor antes de encaminarse calle abajo, sin importarle el límite de velocidad. Como siempre, se sintió segura de hacerlo con Shizuru, quien ya hace tiempo se había acostumbrado a tales cosas. Cuando llegaron al último semáforo antes de llegar a la autopista de la cuidad, Shizuru hablo.

"_A donde me llevas?"_ Preguntó.

"_Kioto"_

Antes de que Shizuru pudiera decir algo más, se movieron de nuevo, en dirección a la autopista y tomando la velocidad adecuada antes de ir más rápido. Era mucho como en los viejos tiempos, cuando ellas solo manejaban por muchas horas después de la escuela, Natsuki la llevaba por todo Fuuka, mostrándole sus sitios favoritos (o infames). Muy rara la vez hacían el viaje desde ahí a Kioto. Entonces mientras Natsuki se disparaba por la autopista, zigzagueando entre los carros, se sintió muy nostálgico y agradable después de todo lo que había pasado.

Las manos de Shizuru agarraban su estómago, pero no con la usual tenacidad y posesión que tendía a tener. Era un débil agarre, Shizuru solo la tocaba para evitar caerse. Kuga se sintió mal por debajo del casco. Si bien algunas cosas seguían siendo las mismas, sin duda algunas cosas habían cambiado.

_Aya eh?_

Natsuki acelero aún más, sintiendo el viento tirar su cabello alrededor, el agarre de Shizuru se tensó. Bueno, si esa era la única manera de hacerlo, lo haría. Por cerca del camino, Shizuru eventualmente le dijo a Natsuki que salieran de la autopista y tomaran una ruta más escénica. Ella lo hizo, tomando un camino rural más allá de las áreas boscosas de la cuidad. Una vez más siguiendo las órdenes de Shizuru, se dirigió hacia una colina, donde estaciono la moto. La pareja se bajó, Shizuru caminando adelante, más allá, dejando a Natsuki hacer lo que debía. Ella vio sus movimientos, su mente seguía… un poco preocupada.

_Como sea_

Natsuki finalmente se movió, siguiendo a Shizuru por el camino. Abriéndose paso a la colina por encima de la cuidad. Habían estado ahí un par de veces antes. Shizuru se sentó en el pasto, Natsuki se le unió. La motociclista giro la vista en dirección a Shizuru, quien parecía obsesionada con la cuidad. _"No quieres ir realmente ahí?"_

Shizuru permaneció en silencio por un rato, su mirada nunca vacilo, sus ojos parecían como si miles de pensamientos estuvieran corriendo por su mente. Ella realmente no se sentía cómoda en público desde que vio al chico mirándola con esa mirada blanca en el restaurante. Quien sabe cuántas personas habían sobrevivido al ataque y podrían fácilmente reconocerla? Quedarse fuera de vista era lo mejor.

Volvió a mirar a Natsuki entonces, ofreciéndole una tranquilizadora sonrisa. _"No, creo que prefiero verla desde aquí, si no te importa. Es más tranquilo aquí"_

Shizuru observó como Natsuki giro su atención a la cuidad a sus pies. Inclinándose hacia atrás y relajándose. Quizás si hubiera sido antes, se habría tratado de apoyar en ella después de decir algo melodramático hasta el punto de ser divertido. Ahora, mantenía su distancia, alejándose unos pocos metros. No iba a perseguirla más, _**podría intentarlo**__, _intentarlo mucho, por seguir siendo su amiga. Solo esperaba que Tanya le hubiera dicho cosas ciertas.

Después de media hora de observar en silencio la cuidad, Shizuru se paró y se dirigió de nuevo a la moto, viendo el atardecer. _"Ara, deberías dejarme llevarnos de vuelta"_

Natsuki se congelo en seco, Shizuru miro atrás para ver su manera infantil de sacudir su cabeza lo más rápido posible. _"De ninguna maldita manera, no después de como dejaste la primera que tuve. Me tomo semanas quitarle los rayones"_

"_He mejorado desde entonces" _argumento Shizuru. _"Ya no lo hago tan mal en las calles de Fuuka desde hace unos meses"_

"_Esas son calles pequeñas. Estamos hablando de la autopista, ahora, y de una hora de viaje. Yo no lo creo" _decidió Natsuki, agarrando sus llaves.

Shizuru miro su mano solo unos segundos antes de saltar hacia adelante como si fuera a atacar abiertamente a la motociclista. Fue directamente por las llaves, pero Kuga se hizo para atrás, no dispuesta a dárselas con facilidad. Shizuru se movió de nuevo, agachándose detrás y fijando la mano de Natsuki detrás de su espalda. La motociclista se giró y se movió delante, la pelea continuaba con ambas chicas protestándole a la otra sus acciones. Por fin, Shizuru hizo tropezar a Natsuki mandándola al suelo, las llaves aterrizaron a unos pocos metros. Ambas se apresuraron a llegar a tiempo, fue solamente Fujino Shizuru quien emergió victoriosa.

Sin perder tiempo, corrió hacia la moto y se montó en ella, dejando a Natsuki montar en el pobre puto asiento en el que ella había estado viajando por tanto tiempo. Natsuki se puso de pie, haciendo un puchero, temerosa de lo que iba a suceder ahí. Se sentó en la parte trasera de la moto, sujetándose fuertemente a Shizuru. Había una regla a seguir – no correr riesgos cuando se trataba de Fujino y la maquinaria. Shizuru encendió la moto, y Natsuki prácticamente sollozaba, emitiendo un gemido agudo.

"_Oh, deja de ser un bebé" _dijo Shizuru y acelero la moto una vez. El agarre de Natsuki se hizo más fuerte, sus dedos amenazaban con dejar marcas en el estómago de Shizuru. Shizuru consiguió darle la vuelta a la moto y regresar por el camino con un incidente menor. Hasta ahí, todo bien.

Fue cuando estaban dispuestas a desviarse a la autopista que las cosas salieron mal. Shizuru acelero tan rápido, y puso la moto de caballito. A pesar de su agarre, Natsuki se deslizo de la parte de atrás y aterrizo en el suelo con un ruido sordo y un grito. Shizuru dejo la moto en el suelo muy bien, y dio la vuelta, viendo a Natsuki pelear con sus pies.

"_Ara, te agarraste bien, no?" _dijo Shizuru.

"_Arrojare todo tu maldito té al fregadero cuando lleguemos a tu apartamento". _Susurro Natsuki. Salto de nuevo a la parte trasera de la moto, todavía asustada por el resto del viaje de regreso a casa. Se aferró a Shizuru como si su vida dependiera de eso. Que en gran medida así era, conociéndola. Con un profundo suspiro final, Natsuki le dijo que siguiera adelante.

Para asombro de Natsuki, la chica que parecía tan opuesta a ella logro manejar expertamente la moto de vuelta a Fuuka sin que nada malo pasara. Ella realmente era buena en eso, para alguien a quien nunca se le había permitido manejarla hasta ahora. La amenaza de Natsuki de tirar todo su té no era más que un engaño, y después de decir adiós, la motociclista se fue a casa.

Shizuru miro su nuevo casco, descansando sus dedos en el borde del mismo. No había sido tan… horrible. Puso su casco dentro de su closet, pensó que esa amistad podía ser muy bien salvada si mantenía su ingenio. El teléfono sonó, y se dirigió a él, levantándolo. Sonrió un poquito.

"_Ara, me preguntaba si llamarías"_

* * *

_Notas de la autora:_

_Whoa, gracias a todos por sus comentarios! Aún más estoy contenta de que todos ustedes estén disfrutando de una propuesta de una Kaichou independiente. De todos modos, gracias por sus comentarios ;)_

_En cuanto al cambio de clasificación M, no será demasiado. Soy demasiado tímida para escribir algo demasiado gráfico. _


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER

Tengo que dejar en claro que esta historia NO me pertenece en lo absoluto la autora se llama Ange Sinistre. Este Fic esta originalmente escrito en inglés yo sólo me dedique a hacer una traducción sin fines de lucro y mucho menos para adjudicarme la autoría de este fic, por lo tanto la traducción la trate de hacer lo más fiel al original y también deje todos los comentarios originales de la autora. Sin más disfruten de este cap.

* * *

ANTÍPODA

PARTE V: LLAMARADA

Kuga Natsuki odiaba permanecer inmóvil durante mucho tiempo y prefería la a ventura. No obstante, cuando no era atrapada en una gran misión o búsqueda, era ciertamente un animal de costumbres. El cambio la irritaba. Cuando se acostumbraba a algo, esperaba que se convirtiera en parte de su vida. Entonces cuando Shizuru le confino esencialmente a ella salir los segundos y cuartos sábados del mes, en lugar de verse casi todos los días como antes del Festival, se sintió un poco… bueno, ni ella misma podía describirlo. Pero sabía que no le gustaba.

Así que usualmente pasaban el día afuera en su moto, haciendo usar a Shizuru su nuevo casco. Esa noche sin embargo, hubo algo raro incluso en sus mejores días. Natsuki estaba encima del sofá de Shizuru vistiendo unos shorts y una camisa sin mangas, su ropa de dormir. Shizuru estaba en frente de ella en la cama cercana, vistiendo el kimono que siempre usaba para dormir. La televisión estaba encendida, pero se apagó después de que Shizuru se levantara y dejara debajo el control de la consola que Natsuki había llevado.

"_Eres una mala perdedora" _ dijo Natsuki. La ronda de Tekken estaba casi por finalizar antes de que Shizuru la apagara antes de dar el golpe final. Natsuki dejó caer su control en la mesa de al lado, dándose por vencida. _"Bueno, traje algo si quieres verlo. O prefieres irte a dormir"_

"_No. Ponlo. Estoy acostumbrada a irme a dormir en la mañana, no ahora" _ dijo Shizuru. De vez en cuando la pareja iba a casa de la otra para ver películas y jugar videojuegos (esto último a petición de Natsuki mientras que Shizuru era una mala perdedora y no era tan experta como la otra chica). Se turnaban para elegir la película. Era turno de Natsuki.

La motociclista se levantó y se dirigió a su chaqueta que estaba encima de una silla cercana a la entrada del dormitorio de Shizuru. Volvió con un DVD y lo inserto dentro del viejo reproductor, dándole play y dejándola avanzar por sí misma. Volvió al sofá y se reclino hacia atrás. Los anuncios y las vistas previas dieron paso a la película actual, Shizuru la reconoció de inmediato. Las primeras letras de la canción de apertura lo confirmaron.

"_From Russia with love, I fly to you…" _el cantante comenzó y Shizuru giro su mirada hacia su amiga, que miraba hacia atrás, desviando sus ojos al suelo un par de veces.

"_Que?" _Natsuki odiaba que la mirara de esa manera. Shizuru permaneció en silencio, y los ojos de Natsuki se fijaron en el suelo otra vez antes de regresar a su rostro. _"__Es__ mi __película__favorita__. __Deja__ de __mirarme__así__"_

"_My tongue-tied Young pride would not let my love for you show, in case you´d say no…"_

Shizuru giro los ojos y se rio secamente antes de darle una enigmática sonrisa. _"Ara, tú y tu fetiche por Sean Cornney"_

"_Yo no tengo un fetiche con Sean Cornney" _defendió Natsuki. _"Tengo un fetiche con las armas y las explosiones. Además dijiste que te gustaban las películas como estas, por las Bond girl´s, por si fuera poco. __Así que deja de __quejarte__"_

"_My running around is through. __I fly to you, from Russia with love" _el cantante finalmente concluyo, señalando el fin de los créditos. Shizuru no dijo nada en respuesta, contenta de ver la película. Y he ahí, cuando llego Sean Cornney, en su misión por la corona, lleno de tecnología espía y una encantadora mujer.

"_Contéstame algo" _Natsuki dijo después de un momento, sus ojos nunca dejaron la pantalla.

"_Hmm?"_

"_Porque escogiste el Fujino en vez del Dragunova?" _preguntó. Se lo había estado preguntando por un tiempo. Nunca le gusto la familia de su padre y había vivido con Tanya desde que recordaba. Shizuru no contesto al principio, preocupándola, pero solamente se sorprendió un poco por la inesperada pregunta, ofendida de que Natsuki se acercara tanto.

Shizuru ligeramente se encogió de hombros _"Cuando mi padre murió, mi tía Kaori gano la custodia por encima de Tanya porque tenía más dinero. Esperaba hacer de mí una dama. Puedes ver que así fue. Después de un año se aburrió de mí y me arrojo con Tanya, pero se olvidó de firmar. Sigo siendo legamente Fujino. Es por eso. Quizás haga el cambio cuando tenga la mayoría"_

"_Oh" _ respondió Natsuki en voz baja, un poco distraída por un distinto acento escoses que venía de la televisión. No sabía que decir después de eso, así que dejo el tema hasta ahí y continuo viendo la película.

Después de un rato Shizuru dijo que se iría a dormir, se colocó debajo de las cobijas antes de que los créditos terminaran. Natsuki apago la televisión alrededor de las dos de la mañana, saco el disco y lo puso de vuelta en su caja. Apago la lámpara de mesa que seguía encendida, dándole a la mujer durmiente de Kioto, quien estaba durmiendo con su cabeza cerca de los pies de la cama, para ver la televisión mejor, una mirada antes de volver al sofá.

Coloco la manta de debajo del ya mencionado sofá sobre ella, acomodándose para dormir. Diez minutos pasaron. Media hora paso. Se movía y giraba. No porque se sintiera incomoda en el mismo cuarto con la otra chica, ya lo había superado bastante bien al parecer, sino porque… bueno… su almohada humana no estaba ahí, maldición. Y encima de esa tragedia estaba consciente de que la nueva residencia de Shizuru se enfriaba bastante durante la noche. Después de otra media hora de intentar dormir, Natsuki se levantó con un suspiro.

Sigilosamente camino hacia la cama, y después de asegurarse que Shizuru seguía inconsciente, alzo las cobijas del otro lado y se deslizo dentro. Empujo su cuerpo cerca de la anterior Kaichou, tan acostumbrada de como también Shizuru acostumbraba a hacerlo con ella siempre que estaban en casa de la otra. Un animal de costumbres.

Los ojos de Shizuru se abrieron repentinamente y su cuerpo se tensó, mientras su cuerpo sintió una descubierta (y muy fría) pierna descansar encima de la suya, una porción caliente de carne ahora intentaba dormir detrás de ella. _0h dios. Vertederos. Cucarachas. Ratas. _La cabeza de Natsuki llego a descansar detrás de sus hombros. _Chris Farley haciendo un acto de stripper. Luchador porno de sumo._

"_Vuelve a dormir" _ordeno Natsuki, dándose cuenta de que el cuerpo de Shizuru estaba tieso como una tabla.

_Ara porque me haces esto? _Shizuru permitió que su cuerpo se relajara un poco. El frio producido por el cuerpo de Natsuki rápidamente se fue gracias en parte al calor de la propia Shizuru, el cual aumentaba constantemente, mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojas. Bueno, supuso Shizuru, que eso esencialmente marcaba el fin de esa y todas las noches de películas en el futuro, no? Ella realmente le hacia las cosas lo más difícil posible. Que chica cruel.

"_En la mañana, quieres salir en la moto?" _preguntó Natsuki. _"Podemos ir a Okayama y regresar, tal vez"_

"_No puedo"_

"_Oh?" _Natsuki cuestiono, no sorprendida del todo. No era el segundo o cuarto sábado del mes. No tenía el derecho de visitarle en otro día que no fuesen esos, para su disgusto cada vez mayor.

"_Tengo una cita"_

"_Oh" _ en su cansancio y su estado cerca del sueño, no pudo asimilarlo por varios minutos. Cuando lo hizo, sus ojos se abrieron tan repentinamente. Tenía una cita? _"Espera, una cita? Con quién?"_

"_Alguien de la universidad que conocí cuando estuve en Kobe unas semanas atrás" _le informo Shizuru. Luego, en un intento por calmar quizás su ansiedad _"Es agradable. Te gustara"_

No, no lo haría. Estuvo en silencio, miles de pensamientos corrían por su mente. No estaba bien. No se suponía que debía ser así. Shizuru y Natsuki eran todo lo que la otra tenía. La veía tan poco en este tiempo, ahora tenía que compartir ese tiempo con alguien más? Y si Shizuru finalmente prefería pasar más tiempo en compañía de la otra chica y reemplazarla por completo? Entonces, gah, se convertiría en alguna hermana menor (tal vez) reaccionando sobre Shizuru, a quien nunca jamás la había visto salir con alguien antes, teniendo molestas y sucias cosas que hacer con ella. Era simplemente que no se suponía que debía ser así.

"_Tal vez en otra ocasión, entonces" _Natsuki dijo después de un silencio cargado, su mandíbula entonces se cerró con ira. _Nadie_ se suponía debería… estar cerca de ella. Error. Solo era… un error. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza. No eran celos, solo preocupación, cierto? Preocupación de que Shizuru pudiera ser dejada a un lado, o la hirieran, o…

"_Buenas noches"_ susurro Shizuru. Igual que la mayoría de las palabras que le decía, fueron frías y distantes. Natsuki no durmió bien.

Por dos meses más, Natsuki apenas la veía. Solo esos dos días programados de treinta a pasar juntas. Con unas pocas dispersas llamadas llenaron el vacío y ahí, en Natsuki crecía aún más su irritación. Estaba dispuesta a abandonar por completo y dejar a Shizuru arrastrar su trasero de vuelta cuando dejara de ser tan malditamente distante. Se encontraba en compañía de Mai y Nao con más frecuencia, o el resto de las demás en otras ocasiones. Ella tenía la culpa se eso, por supuesto, por su cita.

Estaba en su apartamento, cuando Mai, Nao y Mikoto se dejaron caer sin ninguna advertencia de ir a visitarle. La televisión se encendió, los videojuegos iniciaron, y Mai parloteaba acerca de lo que fuera que había pasado ese día en la escuela, sin duda que eran chismes adquirido de Chie. Ella, sin embargo, simplemente volvió a donde había estado desde que volvió a casa de la escuela – el sofá, reanudando el pensamiento acerca de todo debajo del sol.

No tomo mucho para que la fastidiaran con eso. Mientras Nao y Mikoto se entretuvieron con los videojuegos, Mai se sentó sobre sus piernas, ya que la motociclista acaparaba toda la pieza del mobiliario para ella sola. _"Bueno, pareces absolutamente aturdida y vivaz. Mirando fijamente afuera de la ventana en clase y ahora mirando fijamente a la pared. Este ha sido un día productivo para ti"_

"_He estado ocupada" _dijo Natsuki. Mientras hizo eso, Nao se levantó del suelo y se dirigió a su mochila para checar su teléfono para algo.

"_Con qué?" _ Fisgoneo Mai.

"_Sentada. Aun no lo consigo terminar, así que mueve tu trasero de mi" _las palabras las dijo en un tono de voz que indicaban una respuesta sincera pero con un poco de sarcasmo. Seguía un poco llena con imágenes de alguna extraña al azar poniendo sus manos sobre toda su mejor amiga. Pero con Mai justo ahí, la había tomado con la guardia baja al darse cuenta de que en realidad no le importaba lo que ella y Yuichi (o Reito como sea) hacían en su tiempo libre. Pero era tan cercana a Shizuru, así que tenía sentido, cierto?

Nao le dio a Mai una suplicante mirada, y después de unos momentos, la mayor pelirroja giro sus ojos y le dio un permiso no verbal. Apoyada por la gran líder HiME, Nao se dirigió hacia tras del sofá, pateándolo, y golpeando a Kuga justo en el suelo – la motociclista maldijo por lo bajo. Se puso de pie, poniendo el sofá en su lugar. _"Yuuki, que demonios te pasa?"_

Mientras Natsuki la miraba como si estuviera esperando una pelea, Nao simplemente le sonrió _"Quéjate todo lo que quieras, pero conseguí que te movieras"_

"_No pudiste encontrar otra alma más para molestar?" _ Pregunto Natsuki dirigiéndose al fregadero para llenar su botella de agua, tomándose la mitad de un solo trago. Nao ignoro el comentario y regreso a jugar videojuegos con Mikoto, quien recientemente quedo fascinada con su juvenil deleite sobre las cosas.

"_Todo está bien?" _Mai pregunto amablemente, tomando asiento donde Natsuki había estado antes, viendo a las otras dos jugar.

Natsuki había considerado decírselo a Mai en privado como era de confianza y su particular entendimiento cuando se trataba de esas cosas. Con Mikoto, quien era tan inocente y Nao, sin embargo, no se sentía cómoda discutiendo esas cosas con ellas. _"Si, estoy bien. Solo cansada"_

"_Y nosotras interrumpimos tu descanso, no? Como cierta persona diría ¨kanninna Natsuki´" _dijo Mai, burlándose del Kioto-ben, luego atrapo a Natsuki en un gran abrazo de oso por detrás. Natsuki se sobresaltó y contuvo el aliento. No se sonrojo, mientras fuera solamente Mai, pero nunca fue menos irritante por la imitación y el abrazo. Recordándole que Shizuru no lo hacía en mucho tiempo y lo extraño.

Se soltó del abrazo y Mai se echó a reír mientras Natsuki dijo _"Déjame, Tokiha. Me contagiaras los gérmenes de Tate"_

Mai se alejó de ella, y en ese punto, Nao miraba todos sus DVDs _"Wow, tus gustos son variados. Pistolas, pistolas y más pistolas. Que forma de pudrir tus neuronas. No hay ninguna película de Kung-fu?"_

Porque esas eran mucho más esclarecedoras _"Solo los idiotas pelean mano a mano en una guerra moderna. Ve con los tiempo Chun-Li" _

"_No veo porque alabas tanto las armas. Tienes la puntería de un mono retrasado" _contesto Nao.

"_Es suficiente niñas" _interrumpió Mai, poniendo su mano entre ellas para indicar que esperaba que desistieran. Viendo como Natsuki no apartaba la vista de su compañera en ese momento, Mai decidió darle un descanso _"Vamos, la hemos torturado bastante por un día. Vamos a Linden Baum y consigamos algo de comida"_

Nao y Mikoto se quejaron pero obedecieron, saliendo por la puerta al vestíbulo. Mai giro para irse, Natsuki le dio una cálida mirada en agradecimiento. Realmente no le importaba tener su compañía en otro día, pero realmente quería estar sola. Se despidieron y Natsuki cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Coloco la consola lejos y la apago antes de examinar sus DVDs con los que Nao había jugado. Los tenía en orden, porque así lo exigían, y si esa maldita peleadora callejera los había estropeado ella…

_Dr. No, Goldfinger, Thunderball…_ espera. Donde estaba…? Oh, maldición, olvido _"From Russia with love"_ en el apartamento de Shizuru. Bueno, no había remedio. Podría ir y traerlo. Saco su teléfono y marco el número. Ella no contesto, lo cual significaba que estaba en la universidad o en la cuidad. Ella le había dado la llave del apartamento. Shizuru se la dio después de un tiempo. Sabiendo que prefería olvidar todo acerca de esa película, pensó que si no la recuperaba ahora, podría perderla por algunos meses más.

Así que, agarro su casco y sus llaves, y salió.

Natsuki puso su moto en uno de los sitios de estacionamiento fuera del complejo departamental donde residía Shizuru. Salto de la moto y se dirigió adentro al piso correcto. Tal vez tendría suerte y finalmente podría hablar con la mujer si se encontraba ahí. Que no era probable, porque no contestaba al teléfono. A menos que Shizuru volviera a ignorar por completo su existencia. Con su casco en una mano, saco sus llaves, seleccionando la única que estaba aparte. Golpeo un par de veces la puerta, pero nada. Entonces, introdujo la llave y la giro, abriendo la puerta, _"Shizur—"_

_Ohpordiosno._

Oh, Shizuru estaba ahí. Shizuru estaba ahí y no estaba sola, tan distraída para contestar el teléfono o incluso de escuchar sus golpes en la puerta. La mujer de Kioto estaba simplemente sentada en su sofá, se quitó su blusa y su sujetador a medio camino, revelando su seno izquierdo y una buena parte del derecho. Un par de ropa interior estaba en el suelo, con su falda aun sobre ella. Una mujer joven con el cabello castaño tenía sus dientes sobre el cuello de Shizuru y con una de sus manos, estaba en proceso de remover por completo el sujetador. Su otra mano, convenientemente, desapareció simplemente en su falda y lo que fuese que estuviera haciendo hacia que Shizuru arquera su espalda y gimiera en éxtasis. La Kaichou tenía los ojos cerrados y su boca abierta, hasta que escucho los pasos de Natsuki.

La mirada de placer de Shizuru cambio a una de horror, culpa y vergüenza mientras se deslizaba lejos de su compañera y se movía deprisa para ponerse su blusa. La otra mujer más o menos vestida, salto al frente de Shizuru para evitar que Natsuki siguiera viéndola desnuda. Como si ella y Natsuki nunca se hubieran conocido, la mujer asumió lo peor _"Quien demonios eres?"_

Natsuki no dijo nada, y dio media vuelta, corriendo hacia la puerta, con su rostro sonrojado y la presión en su pecho con un torbellino de emociones. Ni siquiera tuvo el tiempo de decir que lo sentía por interrumpir. Cerró la puerta detrás de ella y rápidamente bajo las escaleras de dos en dos, totalmente perturbada y quizás enferma.

Llego a su moto y la encendió de nuevo, fue calle abajo sin importarle el límite de velocidad de esa zona. Solo quería irse lo más lejos posible. En el momento en el que llego al primer semáforo, el agarre que ella tenía en el volante era nada menos fuerte que el acero mientras su respiración era pesada, ahora no solo en disgusto, también en ira. Qué demonios pensaba Shizuru dejando que alguien le hiciera eso?

Derrapo por la calle de nuevo y estallando en ira regreso a su apartamento, agradecida de que Mai y las otras se hubieran ido. Cuando estuvo de regreso a su lugar seguro, arrojo bruscamente su casco dentro del closet y cambio sus ropas de motociclista por unas más normales. Después de eso… volvió, el desdén de Nao afuera en algún lugar, para sentarse en su sofá malhumorada. Puso un brazo sobre sus ojos, esperando que de alguna manera pudiera hacer que la imagen mental de Shizuru siendo follada se marchara.

No es justo, pensó Natsuki. Ella y Shizuru se habían dedicado prácticamente a sí mismas para con la otra en su mutua soledad. Era solo cuando en la compañía de la otra que ambas se supone que se sentían contentas. Natsuki estaba en contra de eso, por temor a la dependencia, considerando que Shizuru había tratado desesperadamente de atraparla en una vida de clase. A pesar de sus personalidades opuestas, eran solo… supuestamente solo ellas. Natsuki no se preocupó con su noviazgo, sobre encontrar otros amigos, o sobre ella _**teniendo sexo en su sofá con alguna perra de Kobe**_**.**

Se suponía que solo eran ellas dos.

Su celular sonó esa noche. El nombre leído "Fujino", alentó a Natsuki a apagar su celular. Se centró fijamente en su cena (ramen instantáneo con mayonesa, naturalmente) y la puso en su mesa con un par de palillos, algunos minutos después de que terminara sus preparativos. A mitad de su cena, sin embargo, fue interrumpida por unos golpes en su puerta. Simplemente se sentó y la observo por unos segundos. Shizuru? Tal vez estaba paranoica. Podía ser Mai. Se dirigió hacia ella y la abrió, pero que sorpresa! Ahí estaba la mujer de Kioto. Le mostro el DVD de Natsuki que tenía en sus manos. Natsuki solamente la miraba.

"_Lo siento" _dijo simplemente Shizuru después de darse cuenta de que Natsuki no iba a hablar por sí misma.

Natsuki sacudió su cabeza y abrió la puerta un poco antes de girarse y adentrarse en el apartamento, dándole a Shizuru la señal de que todo estaba bien (por ahora) para que ella pisara el mismo piso. _"Sí. Como sea"_

Shizuru se detuvo. Esperaba que estuviera nerviosa y avergonzada, no enojada. Su tono era brusco y hostil, demasiado parecido como cuando se conocieron por primera vez. Shizuru lentamente la siguió dentro del apartamento y calmadamente cerró la puerta, midiendo terreno. _"Sé que fue vergonzoso lo que paso, pero porque estas enojada?"_

"_No lo estoy"_

"_Y yo soy Catalina la Grande" _ contesto Shizuru. Le dio a Natsuki una mera sonrisa triste. _"De alguna manera lo hice. Porque no vamos a dar un viaje en tu moto el próximo sábado?"_

El agarre de Natsuki que tenía sobre sus palillos era tan fuerte que amenazaba con romper uno de ellos a la mitad. _"Por supuesto, porque el siguiente sábado es el cuarto de junio. Cuando se me permite verte"_

"_Estoy ocupada. Esos son los únicos días libres que tengo" _Shizuru mintió.

Natsuki con un enorme enojo contenido, puso sus palillos a un lado de su plato sin terminar de ramen. _"No te preocupes, te llamare. Por si estás muy ocupada para hablar con tus amigas con tu lengua bajando por la garganta de alguien, o en algún otro lugar"_

"_Quizás, no lo sé. Nunca trate de conversar con alguien mientras estaba en la mitad de un beso. La próxima vez llamare a alguien en la mitad de eso y veré qué tal va" _Shizuru se burló con su usual maldito habito, nunca tomando nada en serio. _"Realmente, ahora, Natsuki que tipo de platica es esta?"_

La motociclista continúo apresándola en una muy cruel mirada. _"Estoy diciendo que no sabía que acostarse contigo era un prerrequisito para pasar el tiempo contigo. Tus clases son en línea. No tienes un horario establecido. Así que no me des eso de que "no tengo tiempo para ti" y una mierda que estuviste deprimida por las ultimas semanas" _

"_En línea o no tengo que pasar el tiempo con los cursos, tu sabes" _Defendió Shizuru, finalmente cada vez más sombría en su habla. Su mirada se endureció tan sigilosamente, reprimiendo a la urgencia de decirle lo que había estado pensando desde el fin de su aventura.

"_Bueno, es una noche de escuela. No deberías estar haciendo tu trabajo antes de dejar a alguien que recientemente conociste haga eso contigo?" _prácticamente siseo Natsuki.

Shizuru alzo ambas cejas en algún tipo de shock. Realmente no se esperaba ese tipo de reacción hostil. _" Natsuki piensa que soy una puta, entonces? Para ser alguien que piense ese tipo de cosas acerca de su mejor amiga – es tan trágico"_

En ese momento, Natsuki no sabía si lo que le había dicho o no Shizuru era sarcasmo. Era difícil de juzgar a veces. Especialmente si se trataba de una pelea. Esa superficial amable Fujino y su manipulación se mostraban. Prefería por mucho la tendencia de Tanya de maldecir o de golpear primero. _"Yo no dije eso"_

"_Entonces piensas que debería dedicar cada momento de vida enteramente a ti?" _Shizuru continúo, yendo a la ofensiva, impidiendo que Natsuki dominara la conversación con acusaciones. _"No hice eso incluso cuando te seguí como un perro abandonado. Además, no he visto a Natsuki mucho en estos días. Está muy ocupada teniendo aventuras sin mí. Quizás no estas a gusto con tu propio comportamiento"_

"_Mi propio comportamiento" _Natsuki repitió. Se levantó, arrojando sus palillos justo dentro de sus tallarines. Una falta de educación. _"Así es cómo es? Porque no me deje manosear por ti, entonces saliste corriendo alrededor como una tonta con una mujer solo para fastidiarme? No sabía que la ley del hombre "me heriste, así que tuve que cogerme a alguien igual a ti para sentirme mejor" se aplicara a ti"_

La mandíbula de Shizuru se tensó. La tensión había aumentado cuando Natsuki se paró. Dejando de ser sumisa. Siendo eso una verdadera competición. Era una sutil, sin palabras, reacción básica. Como dos lobos peleando por el rango de alfa. _"Sí. El mundo tan obviamente gira alrededor de Natsuki de esa manera"_

Natsuki arrugo su rostro en ofensa _"No puedo ver qué más puede ser. Nunca habías estado desesperada por correr alrededor de la gente antes de que lastimara tu precioso orgullo de Kioto al no dejarte entrar en mi cama. Voluntariamente, claro"_

Shizuru estuvo en silencio por unos momentos, y Natsuki se arrepintió de sus palabras. No tuvo tiempo de disculparse, sin embargo, porque no tomo mucho tiempo para que Shizuru presionara de nuevo. Ambas eran mujeres necias. Cuando estaban en una verdadera pelea, lo cual era raro pero ya había pasado antes, ninguna daba marcha atrás. _"Por supuesto no puedes ver qué más puede ser. Debe ser muy difícil de ver algo fuera de la muy centralizada Kugalandia"_

Ella no era un parque temático, maldición. Shizuru era la única que la ofendía de todas las formas no? Apretó sus dientes.

"_Eso debió ser lo mejor" _Shizuru continuo _"Estoy cansada de correr detrás de alguien quien no quiere tener nada que ver conmigo. Puede ser que estaba cansada de estar sola por tanto tiempo y esperar que alguien genuinamente me amara. Si tú piensas que has sido removida de tu lugar como mi más preciada persona, entonces estas equivocada. Si estuvieras en peligro, te defendería hasta la muerte. Pero tengo una vida fuera de ti, así como es difícil para ti creer en eso, y estoy avanzando hacia delante con eso. No es como si yo fuera una virgen pura y sin manchas cuando nos conocimos"_

Natsuki lentamente asimilo la declaración. _"Entonces aquellos rumores acerca de Reito eran ciertos?"_

"_Salí con él no por mucho tiempo después de que empecé a asistir a Fuuka, antes de que tú y yo fuéramos amigas. Fue solo por un corto tiempo. Ahora, que otra pregunta personal acerca de mi vida sexual puede ser posible que me preguntes? Quieres saber si grito o no al hacerlo? Cuál es mi posición favorita? Si prefiero usar mi mano o mi lengua?" _las palabras por si mismas eran mordaces y a Natsuki no le importó escucharlas. Fueron dichas, sin embargo, en una seria monotonía.

"_No, realmente no quiero saber acerca de tus hazañas sexuales" _contesto Natsuki, mirando a otro lado, disgustada.

"_Entonces deberías dejar de inmiscuirte en ellos y pensar en tus propios asuntos" _dijo Shizuru. Sin ser traicionada por la ira en su voz. Quizás en sus ojos pero nunca en su voz. Con una calma aterradora.

"_**ESTO**__ es mi asunto si no puedo incluso hablar con mi mejor amiga excepto en los días programados, como si yo fuera visitada por algún padre divorciado" _ella dio un paso peligrosamente cerca, sus cuerpos ligeramente se tocaban. _"Entonces, así fue, no? No pasaras tiempo con alguien que simplemente quiere ser tu amiga? Si te besara, podría eso permitirme regresar a tu vacío círculo social?"_

Natsuki ciertamente se apiadaba de la mujer antes que ella, mientras seguía arreglándoselas de sentir culpa a pesar de su ira. Para tener un largo tiempo sin decir nada, solo para darse cuenta de que estaba siendo perseguida por alguien que no la quería. Fue algo (patético) que hizo a Natsuki sentirse en deuda con ella. Eso, junto con la desesperación que había iniciado poco a poco, la forzó a actuar insolente e imprudentemente.

"_No seas tan tonta, Natsu—"_

La mirada de irritación en su rostro instantáneamente cambio a una de shock mientras unos cálidos labios más o menos chocaban con los suyos, Natsuki cerró la distancia entre ellas. Shizuru se congelo por lo que pareció una eternidad mientras luchaba entre sus instintos y su lógica. El primero gano. Aunque sabía que eso era _**estúpido**_ más allá de toda creencia, se sintió ceder, sin estar dispuesta a perder ese tipo de oportunidad. Shizuru coloco su mano en la mejilla de Natsuki y comenzó a devolverle el beso, deslizando su lengua dentro de su boca y jalándola más cerca con su brazo que seguía sosteniendo el DVD.

Después de un pequeño rato, fue dolorosamente obvio que Natsuki estaba mentalmente separada de aquel gesto. El apasionado beso de Shizuru, e incluso mientras encaminaba su mano de la mejilla de Natsuki, hacia su pecho, mínimamente reaccionando. No es que la consiguiera en primer lugar. Natsuki meramente estaba ahí, dejando a Shizuru hacer lo que quisiese en algún intento fallido de poner la atención de vuelta en ella en vez que en Aya. Quién sabe dónde estaba su mente. Solo sirvió para irritar más a Shizuru. Quien era la puta ahora?

Se apartó, dejando ir a Natsuki, maldiciéndose por su debilidad. Bruscamente puso el DVD dentro de las manos de Natsuki _"No empieces cosas que no eres capaz de terminar. Realmente, una niña egoísta. No soy tu juguete"_

Natsuki dejo la caja con una gran ferocidad, el sabor de los labios de Shizuru seguía en su boca. La mujer de Kioto se dio la vuelta con una expresión neutral en su rostro y se dirigió hacia la puerta, abriéndola con delicadeza antes de salir al vestíbulo. Se dio la vuelta por solo un momento, su expresión seguía irreconocible. Natsuki le regreso la mirada, seguía un poco enojada.

"_Y para que lo sepas. No te hice nada más esa noche más que abrazarte. Porque lo necesitabas" _Shizuru dijo fríamente. _"La peor cosa que he hecho fue robarte un beso al día siguiente cuando Haruka y Yukino decidieron llegar. Nunca trates de chantajearme con algo así de nuevo"_

La puerta se cerró, dejando a Natsuki sola con sus pensamientos de traición y vergüenza. Qué demonios acababa de hacer? Deslizo el DVD de vuelta a su respectivo lugar y se sentó en el sofá por lo que restaba del día, deseando tener un saco de boxeo.

Natsuki sacudió su cabeza. Quizás cuando Shizuru pueda mandar al diablo sus problemas de su relación las cosas podrían estar bien, pensó, sin darse cuenta de que todo lo que había hecho solo empeoro su problema de su propia posesión. El camino de la historia que se supone debía tomar era Shizuru moviéndose en ella y Natsuki sonrojándose casi como un juego, para entonces, diciéndole que diera marcha atrás. Estaba acostumbrada a eso. Un animal de costumbres, intentando y fallando de traerla de vuelta a su vida como había sido.

* * *

_Nota de la autora:_

_Admito que no tengo ni una maldita idea de qué demonios hago en romantilandia. Mi casa es en el país del gore y las explosiones. _


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER

Tengo que dejar en claro que esta historia NO me pertenece en lo absoluto la autora se llama Ange Sinistre. Este Fic esta originalmente escrito en inglés yo sólo me dedique a hacer una traducción sin fines de lucro y mucho menos para adjudicarme la autoría de este fic, por lo tanto la traducción la trate de hacer lo más fiel al original y también deje todos los comentarios originales de la autora. Sin más disfruten de este cap.

* * *

ANTÍPODA

Parte VI: El descubrimiento

Shizuru hojeo distraídamente uno de sus libros de negocios mientras se sentó en el sofá de una casa ajena, revisando el material que podía venir en el examen. Aya se sentó en frente de ella, prefiriendo por ahora el suelo y el fácil acceso a la mesa de allí. La morena estudiante de medicina era un grado mayor que ella, las dos se reunieron para estudiar esa tarde. Shizuru no estaba prestando mucha atención, con toda honestidad. Aya, de vez en cuando, desviaba la mirada hacia la mujer de Kioto, un poco preocupada.

Había pasado de nuevo. Ellas originalmente acordaron verse en el centro de Kioto para ayudarse a revisar el capítulo de sus respectivos libros, mientras tomaban el té en un lugar que conocía Shizuru. Pero en la mitad de su sesión, Shizuru noto unos ojos en ella. No reconoció el rostro, pero la mirada era malicia pura. No era una mirada de añoranza de un admirador, o incluso una mirada ligeramente irritada que podía ser el resultado de que ambas chicas hablaran en voz alta. Era un puro e inalterado _odio._ No le tomo mucho tiempo a Shizuru irse.

Ella le había ofrecido un simple _"Ah, es mucho más difícil revisar estas cosas en público de lo que pensaba. Porque no vamos a tu apartamento?"_

Aya le dio una mirada sorprendida antes de ceder. Su apartamento estaba en Kioto – convenientemente cerca. Shizuru estuvo buscando uno, antes de que el próximo semestre comenzara. Cada vez que salía en público, se volvía paranoica de que eso pudiera pasar. No fue tan raro como hubiera esperado. Su respiración sigilosamente incrementaba en velocidad mientras el estrés se acentuaba. Ese hombre era más viejo y mucho más amargo que el niño que la vio en Fuuka. Él iba a alertar a las autoridades.

"_Shizuru?" _ Pregunto Aya, inclinándose con la misma cara de preocupación que había tratado de ocultar desde que volvieron al apartamento.

"_Si?" _pretendió estar absorta en sus estudios un tanto aburridos.

Aya puso su libro en la mesa y miro detenidamente a la otra mujer. _"Está todo bien? Tuviste un cambio muy repentino en tu ánimo"_

Shizuru levanto la mirada hacia ella por primera vez en mucho tiempo y le ofreció una sonrisa amable, en verdad agradecida de que Aya no la conociera demasiado bien para ver a través de su máscara y viera sus emociones muy bien guardadas. _"Si, estoy perfectamente bien. Solo un poco estresada por la presión de los exámenes finales. Eso es todo"_

Aya levanto una ceja, y una sonrisa se mostró en su rostro. Habló en Kioto-ben, al igual que Shizuru. _"Bueno, claramente no estas concentrada en tu libro. Tendremos que encontrar alguna manera de liberarnos de toda esa tensión que tienes para que puedas trabajar? Esta delincuente escolar no va a obtener buenas calificaciones"_

Shizuru rio secamente. Había estado muy nerviosa siempre que ellas comenzaban a intimidar gracias a la interrupción de Natsuki la primera vez que intentaron algo. Cada vez que empezaban cuando estaban en el departamento de Shizuru, tenía miedo de la Kuga zombi trastabillara en la puerta siseando en protesta ("_Ragh, baja de ella, puta, o te complaceré con una muerte terrible"_) _"No, pienso que puedo prescindir de la ayuda. Eso tomaría una hora de estudio, si lo haces de manera apropiada"_

"_Rompes mi corazón" _dijo Aya, y aunque no frunció el ceño, no fue del agrado de Shizuru. Quizá podría hacer eso. Se preocupaba demasiado, quizá. La relación seguía siendo muy joven para que se preocupara por esas emociones. Ella era una buena compañía en ambos sentidos.

El celular de Shizuru comenzó a sonar, y lo rebusco en su bolsa para reclamarlo. Cuando lo tuvo, reconoció el nombre de Tanya en la pantalla y presiono el botón adecuado para contestar. _"Hola?"_

"_Puedes estar en Kioto esta noche?" _ Pregunto Tanya sin siquiera saludar. La respiración de Shizuru quedó atrapada por la gravedad de ese tono. La policía? No, no tan pronto. No podía ser.

"_Estoy en la cuidad. Qué pasa?" _ Respondió Shizuru y Aya la miro con confusión y preocupación, no satisfecha especialmente con el tono de Shizuru con como las cosas habían ido tan lejos.

"_El estancamiento se terminó. La voluntad de tu padre finalmente ha comenzado a dividirse ahora que todos los Fujino han iniciado una batalla con sus abogados. Te necesito presente en el próximo encuentro. Ven a mi casa esta noche y nosotras iremos mañana en la mañana. Tu examen no es hasta el lunes, cierto?"_

Shizuru se quedó con la mente en blanco, con una respuesta casi automática, demasiado sorprendida por la noticia que le dio mucho en que pensar. _"Sí, es cierto. Puedo quedarme esta noche en tu casa entonces"_

"_Tienes derecho a una gran cantidad de dinero, sabes" _ señalo Tanya _"Más que la mayoría de sus parientes. Vas a tener una guerra con Kaori y sus hermanos, creo. Prepárate para más de la misma mierda que tuviste cuando eras pequeña. Lo siento"_

"_Y si no lo quiero?"_

Tanya estuvo en silencio del otro lado, sin esperar ese tipo de declaración. Shizuru pensó que eso era mucho una molesta, entonces? _"No hay dinero suficiente para pagar un segundo año en la universidad para ti. Preferiría que no te endeudaras con algún préstamo estudiantil. Vale la pena luchar. Puedes poner todo lo demás lejos en una cuenta y dejar que se pudra, no me importa, pero tu educación es primero y esto es un financiamiento libre"_

Shizuru suspiro. _"Muy bien entonces. Iré para allá. Nos vemos en unos minutos"_

Ella y Tanya intercambiaron un adiós y colgó, dejando a Shizuru en la presencia de una muy intrigada Aya, quien la había estado mirando durante la duración de la llamada. Shizuru comenzó a apilar sus libros dentro de su mochila, limpiando su lado de la mesa. _"Que fue eso?"_

"_Era mi tía. Tengo un asunto familiar que hacer" _ Shizuru comenzó a explicar, de pie. _"Gracias por dejarme venir a estudiar. Te veo luego"_

"_Ah, bueno, está bien. Cuídate Shizuru" _dijo Aya mientras se ponía de pie para despedirse bien de la otra mujer. Se movió hacia adelante y la pareja paso por el beso de despedida obligatorio. Shizuru se retiró después de un momento, dándole a la otra mujer una cálida sonrisa de despedida antes de salir por la puerta y dirigirse a su auto.

Sus parientes habían dado por fin con todos sus abogados una guerra, no? Su padre había sido uno de los miembros más sobresalientes de la familia Fujino. A pesar de haber escrito su testamento, todos querían una mayor parte de su fortuna, poniéndose a ganar tanto como fuera posible, tratando de probar a sus enemigos que no eran nada. Oh, la posibilidad de verlos de nuevo solo hacía que ella quisiera huir. Que bien podía hacerlo sin sus cien millones de yenes. Pero Tanya tenía razón. La educación era primero.

Shizuru dio marcha adelante como si fuera una misión. Por otra parte, ese dinero podría ser repartido en partes iguales para su educación y un escape que pensó podría evitar que las autoridades pudieran detenerla por sus pecados.

_Pero has fantaseado con hacerle el amor incluso antes del Festival, no?_

_Si_

_Entonces la quieres. Incluso si no lo quieres admitir, e incluso si nunca quisiste a alguien más – ni siquiera a ti- para descubrir la verdad?_

_No fue así. No puedo controlar mis sueños. Una vez tuve un sueño donde era un pretzel porque me había encontrado uno ese día. Ahora, soy un pretzel? Ella es hermosa y estaba alrededor de ella todo el día. Así es como trabajan los sueños._

_Te dije "fantasear con ella" no "soñar con ella". No es un sueño si estas despierta cuando lo estás imaginando. Además, que tipo de lógica es esa? Te das ya por vencida. Esto es vergonzoso. Cuando empezaste a ser un gatito?_

_No estoy interesada en mujer-_

_Si, lo estás. No son para nada estúpidas y son tan sexys. Tú secretamente piensas que todo acerca de su cuerpo es perfecto. Tengo acceso a esos archivos confidenciales, recuerdas? Deja de ser tan terca. Tal vez estas tan nerviosa porque necesitas follarte a alguien. Alguna vez has pensado en eso? Sin embargo, puedes imaginarte haciéndolo con alguien más que no sea Shizuru? Siempre queda Takeda._

_O no. Dios, nunca me di cuenta de lo puta que era._

_Ta-da _

_No quiero discutir sobre ser una lesbiana. Es tan difícil._

_Oh, por favor. Así es el amor. Desde cuando nos importa lo que piensen?_

_Que te jodan, me iré a jugar Call of Duty. No quiero hablar de esto más._

_Estaré esperándote cuando vuelvas, amor._

Había tenido ese dialogo una y otra vez desde su pelea, y nunca llegaba a algún tipo de conclusión. Se lo había imaginado antes. Y qué carajo? Eso no significaba nada. No era un robot, pero eso no quería decir que empezaría a salir con mujeres a causa de una pequeña (pero nada menos sorprendente) fantasía que había tenido en la secundaria. Y luego una vez en la preparatoria, pero solo era un accidente.

Acababa de comprar un delineador negro._ Tu ánimo emo me está dando un maldito dolor de cabeza. Quédate sin hacer nada, o puedes mover tu trasero e ir por ella antes de perderla para siempre. Ni siquiera has hablado con ella desde esa vez._

… … _cállate y mantén las piernas cruzadas, si?_

_El beso se sintió bien, a pesar de que estabas allí como una idiota, no es así?_

Cuando la voz rebelde había sido reclutada sin querer en el ejército británico, se quedó en silencio, tan ocupada con evitar el fuego alemán para hacer algo más. Siempre hacia aquel truco. Natsuki había ganado la segunda guerra mundial alrededor de cinco veces hasta ahora en el último mes. La tarjeta de negación seguía puesta hasta el principio de sus ítems, y todavía estaba más que dispuesta a usarla. El dialogo interno se repetía una y otra vez desde el argumento. Las mismas palabras, pero desafortunadamente, la misma reacción. Nada

"_La familia Fujino representa en alto la cultura japonesa en todos los aspectos, simplemente debo protestar de esta parte en particular del testamento" _ empezó a hablar Kaori, usando ese correcto y propio Kioto-ben que no transmitía su verdadero odio. _"Ahora, mi sobrina claramente se merece algo, pero lo presente es mucho para alguien de sangre mezclada… será un precedente negativo para las futuras generaciones. Nuestro objetivo es mantener nuestra línea de sangre pura. Esto animará a mis sobrinos a casarse con los occidentales"_

Shizuru llevo una mano a su boca para ahogar su risa. Con toda honestidad, había dejado de escuchar su desviada plática hace un tiempo. Ahora la única cosa que podría mantenerla para poner atención era Tanya, quien estaba tan angustiada y enojada que tenía su mano cerrada en un puño mientras que de vez en cuando se inquietaba en su asiento. No se suponía que sería divertido, pero Shizuru pudo encontrar tal aseveración divertida. Ellas eran tan opuestas a veces.

"_Ella es su única heredera. Recibirá el dinero" _ Tanya finalmente dijo.

Kaori la miro por un momento antes de regresar con el único oficial que prescindía la reunión entre la familia Fujino. _"Además, siento que esta mujer solo presiona a la joven para aceptar puramente la herencia para que así ella pueda obtener algo. Como esta mujer no tiene ninguna relación sanguínea con nuestra familia, le pido que salga del edificio"_

"_Porque, pequeña…" _Shizuru escucho a Tanya decir en un susurro, usando su fuerza de voluntad para evitar hacer algo precipitado.

"_Dragunova- sama representa a Fujino Shin ante las leyes. Algunos artículos se han quedado con ella. Tiene todo el derecho a permanecer aquí" _ dijo el oficial _"mientras que la señorita Shizuru, sigue teniendo derecho a lo que se le dejo. A menos que pueda demostrar que no tiene relación sanguínea?"_

"_Su madre se rumoraba que salía alrededor" _ Kaori dijo entre dientes, tratando en su último intento desesperado de detener el proceso. Oh, eso hizo que Shizuru pusiera atención. Ella siempre escucho a Kaori llamar a su madre una puta y una buscadora de oro, y eso era lo más alejado a la verdad. Milena nunca se había interesado en esa mierda o algo menos que no fuera el amor.

"_Si quieres hacerme una prueba de paternidad, eres más que bienvenida para tomar una muestra de ADN" _ Shizuru dijo calmadamente.

Eso pareció callar a Kaori por ahora, sabiendo que iba a probar que su argumento era erróneo _"Ella es joven y temeraria. Será un desperdicio de dinero si se le diera, en deseos innecesarios que acompañan a los jóvenes"_

"_Es su herencia, señora" _dijo el oficial _"Puede hacer con ella lo que le plazca. Usted y sus hermanos tienen derecho a ochenta millones de yenes. Shizuru-sama es, sin lugar a dudas, galardonada con ciento veinte millones de yenes emitidos por su padre. Tanya regresara a Moscú con cincuenta millones de yenes y las posesiones restantes de Milena Dragunova. Con esto, me gustaría concluir esta reunión" _

Kaori hervía desde su asiento mientras Tanya y Shizuru se paraban y se dirigían hacia la puerta. Tanya se dirigió a su tía rival y dijo:_ "Gracias, Kaori. Ha sido muy divertido volver a verte"_

"_Toma al engendro de tu hermana y sal de mi vista. Esto será lo más cercano que estarás de mi familia de nuevo" _Kaori, como jefa de la familia Fujino, ordeno.

"_Ara, adiós tía" _Shizuru dijo. Se inclinó hacia delante. _"Me puedes dar un beso de despedida?"_

"_He escuchado que te besan las chicas lo suficiente, pequeña puta desagradable" _siseo Kaori.

Shizuru se inclinó en falsa amabilidad, facilitando su camino fuera de la puerta y siguiendo a Tanya a su auto. _"Bueno, que mal entonces. Fue un placer hacer negocios contigo. Si alguna vez estas corta de dinero, sabes cómo ponerte en contacto conmigo"_

Cuando ambas, Tanya y su sobrina regresaron al vehículo estacionado afuera, rápidamente se subieron. Tanya encendió el sedán y alcanzo la radio, pero se detuvo. _"Entonces, que pretendes hacer con tu dinero?"_

Shizuru se encogió de hombros. Tenía un plan simple. _"La escuela, como sugeriste. Lo demás? Me gustaría comprar una propiedad al norte de Kioto para mí, si piensas que se puede arreglar sin muchos problemas. Preferiría hacerlo con un nombre diferente, no obstante"_

"_Estas huyendo de la mafia, Shizuru?" _ Bromeo Tanya.

"_No. No es eso, es la gente quien quiere eliminarme. Prefiero cambiar de nombre y vivir en soledad. Se puede arreglar no?" _La mirada que tenía Tanya lo decía todo. Confusión, sorpresa, y un mensaje de "qué demonios" en una sola mirada. Tanya regreso su mano a su pierna, no iba a encender la radio con _ese_ tipo de discusión.

"_Qué diablos paso para que quieras cambiar tu maldito nombre?" _pregunto Tanya.

Shizuru miro a su tía directamente a la cara, su mirada nunca vacilo, poniendo su fe en el amor de Tanya por ella. _"Mate a cincuenta y siete personas en una noche"_

El usual equipo estaba cenando en el dormitorio de Mai, como hacían a veces cuando tenían la noche libre. Mikoto engullo lo que se le dio como aperitivo, sin dejar a nadie más incluso ver lo que era. Natsuki golpeaba sus palillos en contra del plato distraída, escuchando a las otras desvariar acerca de nada. Había estado con un miedo desde su pelea. La maldita voz seguía sin callarse. Tal vez si empujaba sus palillos por su oreja hasta su cerebro…

Yukino llegó tarde esa noche, y Natsuki asumió que era debido a sus nuevas funciones como Kaichou. Lo que realmente la mantenía ocupada, sin embargo, podría ser el inicio del fin de sus vidas que habían vivido hasta ahora. Entro en el dormitorio con su laptop, con una grave y triste expresión en su cara ratonil. Haruka venía detrás de ella, mostrándose de la escuela de leyes para decirle hola al grupo, con una igual disposición.

"_Que es lo que te pasa?" _ Pregunto Nao _"Haruka_ _consiguió romper y rasgar algo?"_

"_Cuida tu boca, delincuente, o golpeare tu mandíbula cuadrada" _ contesto Haruka, cruzando sus brazos para mostrar su autoridad _"Que actitud tienen los jóvenes!" _

"_No, um, mira, esto va a sonar extraño, pero quédate conmigo" _ comenzó Yukino. Se sentó en el suelo y en la mesa puso su laptop, tenía una variedad de ventanas abiertas, todas parecían códigos y procesos en curso, o lo que demonios haya sido. Natsuki le dio una vaga mirada, pero sin ponerle mucha atención. _"Me he dado cuenta de algunos problemas con mi computadora. Alguien instalo un programa aquí que ha estado monitoreando mis correos electrónicos y mis archivos. Lo he puesto en cuarentena y copiado en un disco para poder analizarlo a fondo, pero…"_

Mai le guiño un ojo. _"Yukino-san, deberías de saber muy bien que no necesitas dar rodeos así que ve al grano. Acabaras por hacerlo de todos modos"_

La hacker le lanzo una mirada. _"Dame un poco de crédito, si? No estoy sentada en frente de la computadora todo el día por nada. Esto no es un espionaje promedio. Este es un programa hecho con especial cuidado y con una codificación compleja. Midori me mando un correo desde Irak acerca de un problema similar. Llame a la anterior Kaichou esta tarde, y me dijo que estaba teniendo un problema similar. Alguna ha notado algo extraño en su computadora?"_

Los ojos de Natsuki parpadearon un poco ante la mención de Shizuru. _"No, solo uso la mía para los juegos, realmente. Quizá la use si no puedo usar las del laboratorio en la escuela"_

"_Seguiré observando, creo. Porque piensas que algo de la red de Fuuka estaría difundiéndose?" _pregunto Mai, seguía en el proceso de cocinar una gran cena para todas.

"_Si Kaichou y Midori están en el mismo tema, entonces no solo se trata de un problema de red. Sobre todo porque soy la única que lo tiene hasta el momento en la red de Fuuka" _ Yukino dijo, cerrando su laptop. _"De momento es solo con nosotras. Solo las HiME"_

Eso consiguió la atención de Natsuki, se levantó, su miseria interna fue temporalmente movida a un lado para dar paso al pensamiento táctico y la preocupación por el estado de Shizuru. _"Si solo son las HiME quienes están siendo el objetivo, y si nos están monitoreando, entonces… es Searrs?"_

"_Pero la perra loca tomo el Primer Distrito" _dijo Nao consiguiendo una mirada llena de odio de una ya irritada Kuga.

"_El "Primer Distrito", delincuente" _dijo Haruka _"Al igual que en él hay más de un distrito. Si ellos pudieron juntar ese tipo de armada que pusieron alrededor de Fuuka y sin tener un gran problema, entonces obviamente siguen escondidos en algún lugar. Probablemente tienen más de esos tipos para acosarnos"_

"_Las habitaciones podrían ser monitoreadas" _interrumpió Natsuki, dando paso a la paranoia de casi todo el mundo. Bueno, qué? Era probable. No tenía sentido dejar que ellas vivieran una vida inocente, si su bienestar estaba potencialmente en la línea.

"_Entonces, que hacemos?" _ Le pregunto Akane, ya con una mirada de preocupación. No le había ido muy bien en el Festival, después de todo. No sabía si ella podría hacer todo eso de nuevo en algún momento próximo.

Estuvieron en silencio por un momento, con sus miradas fijas en la otra. Mai dejo de cocinar. Mikoto dejo de llevarse comida a la boca. Y en la ausencia de algún tipo de plan, Natsuki hablo. _"Es difícil seguir la pista de algo que no vemos. Sigamos alertas de cualquier persona o actividad sospechosa y repórtenla con el grupo. No tenemos Elementos, así que tal vez consigan un arma si pueden hacerse de una. Algún palo o cualquier cosa servirán. Yukino tal vez puedas encontrar de donde proviene la señal del programa? La computadora desde donde se envió, crees?"_

"_Puedo intentar, pero yo no me haría ilusiones de nada" _dijo Yukino.

"_Conseguir un arma? Estas loca?" _dijo Yukariko, mirando un poco horrorizada a Natsuki. Se sentó en una silla, su embarazo no le hacía fácil el moverse mucho. No obstante, agito un brazo para acentuar su disgusto. _"Suenas como si necesitáramos prepararnos para una guerra. No quiero tener un cuchillo bajo la manga por el resto de mi vida"_

Su vacilación podría ser su perdición, por supuesto. Natsuki se encogió de hombros. _"Si ellos regresan para vigilarnos, no tenemos otra opción más que esa, no? Llamaré a uno de mis contactos y veré si él puede decirme más. Hablaré con ustedes más tarde"_

Las dejo atrás, dirigiéndose afuera a la calle, temblando de frio mientras marcaba un número que había memorizado. No se arriesgaría a ponerlo en la memoria de su teléfono. _"Hey. Es Kuga"_

"_Que quieres?"_

"_Searrs nos está dando problemas de nuevo, verdad?"_

"_No sé nada esta vez. Lo siento" _ Él colgó sin una palabra más. Eso no era inesperado. El corría un alto riesgo de ser capturado por su trabajo. Entonces el sobrevivió a la masacre de Shizuru? Que maravilloso. Pero seguía inquieta, marco otro número, éste estaba guardado en la memoria del teléfono.

_Shizuru…_

"_Sakomizu, necesito una pistola"_

Shizuru le explicó todo. La masacre, las HiME, Lord Kokuyou… le dijo a Tanya todo. Con el propósito intencional de recibir ayuda y dejarle a su tía saber lo que tenía guardado para el futuro. La nueva advertencia de Yukino solo le había servido para avanzar empujándola dentro de una reclusión. Tanya se sentó con los ojos abiertos, con una mano en su boca, mientras Shizuru detallaba cada evento del Festival – desde su despertar, a Kiyohime, a ella y Natsuki muriendo y resucitando. Si eso no lo hubiera escuchado de ella, Tanya se hubiera convencido de que Shizuru lo había inventado.

_Esa semana no volviste a saber de nadie de Fuuka? Sí, eso fue debido a que fuimos invadidos por un ejército secreto y mantenidos como rehenes por un tiempo. El puente no fue destrozado por un terremoto inesperado. Una niña de diez años lo hizo. Esa marca en la montaña? Un dragón gigante. No me mires así Tanya. Puedes ir a preguntarle a Natsuki la misma cosa._

Se sintió mucho como un súper héroe diciéndole a uno de sus más cercanos amigos su secreto. Se suponía que aquello era esencialmente eso. Tanya no se desmayó. Shizuru estaba muy orgullosa. Pero todavía quedaba el asunto del nuevo negocio que atender. Con ambos, Searrs y sus víctimas seguro tenía que cerrarse y huir de eso. Shizuru sería la primera en aventurarse dentro de la vida salvaje, corriendo como un ciervo entre los árboles. Sus acciones podrían ser el inicio de su persecución.

"_Quiero comprar una propiedad en las montañas al norte de Kioto. Muchos claros en el bosque. Quiero construir una casa ahí, separada de la sociedad. Ya no me siento a gusto aquí, y podría poner mi vida en riesgo" _explicó Shizuru. _"quiero que los registros de la compra queden a un nombre distinto. Un primo lejano, tal vez. Algo que no involucre a nadie"_

"_Voy a… ver si no puedo conseguir a uno de tus primos lejanos en el acuerdo. Alguien con un apellido distinto" _balbuceo Tanya. Todos los Dragunov eran frenéticamente devotos con cada uno. Esa era la forma de ser de los cosacos. Las fronteras nacionales no detendrían eso. Todo lo que importaba era la sangre. Sin parecerse a la mafia, pero seguía marcando su identidad.

Shizuru asintió muy agradecida de que estuviera calmada y la ayudara. _"Cambiare mi nombre. El gobierno puede seguir mi antiguo registro en las listas. Fujino Shizuru necesita morir"_

En ese momento, sin embargo, Tanya negó con la cabeza. _"Esto parece salido de una película. Como vas a intentar eso? Juro por dios que si te hieres a ti misma…"_

"_Oh, no saques conclusiones" _dijo Shizuru. Había tenido muchas ideas alrededor toda la noche. _"Iré a un bar en donde la gente me reconozca y puedan asegurar que estuve allí. Me pondré ebria. Regresare a mi auto. Entonces manejare calle abajo – puedo hacerlo- y me encontraré contigo o alguien más, quien dirá que el carro cayó en el rio o en el mar. Un accidente automovilístico"_

_Vamos a traumar a Natsuki con un accidente de auto de nuevo, cierto? Ella odiaba los vehículos ya lo suficiente. _Shizuru podría tomarse la molestia de informarle a la motociclista acerca de su pequeño plan. Quizá sólo después de que eso pasara, así no podría protestar. Natsuki. Su HiME urgida de protección seria pateada. Natsuki no dudaría en ir a la caza de Searrs así. Tenía que pensar en algo para eso también.

Tanya puso su cabeza entre sus manos, suspirando. _"Dios, esto es demasiado"_

"_Lo sé. Lo siento. No quiero cargar con nadie más en estos problemas, pero no tengo los contactos de antes para hacer todo esto sola. Tu eres la única persona en la que confió" _dijo Shizuru. Su personalidad calmada comenzó a quebrarse un poco mientras comenzó a decir esa línea. _"Yo sé que es difícil mirarme igual de nuevo después de lo que te dije, tía Tanya. Sigo sin saber que paso durante ese tiempo, pero yo… realmente no era yo quien hizo esas cosas. Por favor no me mires como un monstruo. No era mi intención hacerlo, yo solo…"_

Se encontró atrapada en un abrazo. A pesar de que Tanya no sabía hasta qué punto… se confundió y perdió el sentido durante el Festival, o alguno de los detalles técnicos de las HiME, ella estaba ahí. _"Lo sé. Te quiero Shizuru. Conseguiremos algún lugar seguro"_

Esa fue una verdadera declaración de devoción por defender su amor sin preguntar. Tanya le sonrió, esperando reconfortarla. Alrededor de un mes, un lote fue elegido, y una tradicional casa japonesa estaba en construcción, todo bajo el nombre de un primo lejano de Shizuru. Aya la llamo repetidas veces, pero para Shizuru, eso tenía que terminar.

"_Lo siento" _Shizuru le dijo _"Estoy muy agradecida de que hayamos pasado este tiempo juntas, pero una emergencia familiar ha surgido y requiere de atención inmediata. Necesito estar sola y dedicar mi tiempo a eso. Perdóname. No asistiré más a clases"_

Natsuki se sentía desnuda sin su Elemento. Se sintió incluso más vulnerable sabiendo que estaba siendo rastreada. Unas pocas semanas pasaron. Yukino había seguido el programa en los dispositivos de las computadoras pertenecientes a Mai, Natsuki y Akane. Más siguió. Las vías terrestres habían sido interferidas, lo había descubierto. Algunas camionetas negras todo terreno fueron encontradas cerca del Linden Baum, Fuuka y la universidad de Kioto. Eso no era nuevo. Necesitaban más poder.

Sakomizu saco una recién adquirida caja, Natsuki deslizo el dinero en la mesa cercana a él. Había pagado la mayor parte. El resto, él lo ofreció. Porque se preocupaba por ella. Si Tanya era una figura maternal, Sakomizu era la cosa más cercana que tenía a un padre. El real no quería nada que ver con ella. El quito el seguro de la caja y la abrió.

"_No me fue posible conseguir las cortas Python que querías. Además probablemente no son tan fáciles de disparar a corta distancia" _ el maestro afro saco una simple pistola negra de la caja y la levanto. _ "Son viejas y de segunda mano, pero estoy seguro de que las acoplaras a la perfección. Las Desert Eagles son pesadas, y el revolver sería mejor, pero no las tenían"_

Pesadas, eh? Si, bueno, era una HiME. Eso no era nada. Ella se asomó a la caja. Dos de ellas además de unas revistas adicionales. Tomó la que traía Sakomizu, probando su peso. Realmente nunca uso una pistola de ese tamaño. Su Elemento era pequeño y ligero, y realmente solo había usado un Glock antes de eso. Era un ajuste que podría hacer fácilmente. Un poco de entrenamiento en los campos de tiro podría ponerla de nuevo en forma.

"_Gracias, afro-san"_

Él la miro en silencio poniendo la pistola negra en la caja, cerrándola de nuevo. Fue a través de sus viejos patrones de preparación para la batalla, como si ella estuviera previniendo la entrada de una HiME a Fuuka o en la misión de destruir a un Huérfano. Solo se sentaba con su Elemento por horas, disparando a los anuncios o a algún otro objetivo en la mitad de la nada, entrenándose para tener una puntería perfecta. No tenía la menor duda de que vería varias revistas en un corto tiempo para acostumbrarse a sus nuevas armas.

El frunció el ceño. _"Me gustaría saber algo. Porque realmente no sé nada. Este monitoreo podría venir desde arriba del Primer Distrito, directamente desde la base de Searrs. Espero que no tengas que volver a pelear después de lo del Festival"_

"_Bueno" _dijo Natsuki, cerrando la última cerradura. _"Es un poco difícil el destruir una organización completa, no? Puedo manejarlo"_

"_No estás sola. Me adentraré en la base de datos de Searrs tanto como pueda. Tal vez pueda encontrar algo. Veré si puedo conseguir que tu amiga Yukino acceda también" _ofreció.

Tomo la caja y se dirigió a la puerta, sonriendo suavemente. _"Gracias. De veras"_

La puerta se abrió y cerró a toda prisa, Natsuki se dirigió de regreso a la calle, lista con su celular en un intento de contactar con alguien más. Tenía que restablecer todos sus viejos contactos, después de todo. Ese era el regreso del inicio de todo, aunque ahora sentía que tenía algo mucho más vital que proteger. Bailando la danza de la muerte una vez más.

_Noviembre 2009_

Un mensaje había sido dejado en la contestadora de Tanya que obligó a ambas mujeres a entrar en acción. El cambio de identidades tenía que ser justo ahora en ese momento. No tenían el tiempo para hacer las preparaciones. Era Kaori. Eso en si ya era demasiado malo, pero la primera cosa que dijo congeló a ambas, Tanya y Shizuru, en sus pasos mientras se movían dentro de la casa de la mujer mayor.

"_Tanya, soy Kaori. Como sigo siendo la tutora legal de Shizuru, he recibido una muy interesante llamada del Departamento de Policía de Fuuka" _ su voz era contenida. Shizuru pudo sentir que Kaori era lívida. Su respiración se detuvo. _"Parece que tu sobrina es buscada para ser interrogada sobre la desaparición de varias personas de Fuuka. Ellos dicen que podría ser la actual culpable"_

Incluso mientras Kaori continuaba despotricando, las maletas estaban siendo frenéticamente hechas. _"Que buen trabajo hiciste, criando a una sociópata, Tanya. Ya sabía que había algo mal con esa maldita mezcla desde el principio. Todas las peleas y la ira. Sangre violenta mezclada con una línea que nunca tuvo esas tendencias…"_

Shizuru arranco el cable del teléfono a la derecha de la toma.

Natsuki estaba en su nuevo apartamento. Estuvo viendo las noticias, como ahora tenía que hacerlo para ver si había algo en lo absoluto extraño, como si una historia fuera nada más que una cubierta para algo más turbio. Sus libros de la escuela se encontraban en la mesa. Ella seguía asistiendo, seguía yendo a clases. No había necesidad de joderse cuando todavía no se presentaba una amenaza.

Un nuevo reporte. _"Un carro a exceso de velocidad sufrió un accidente en Kobe esta noche, resultando en un choque fatal. El carro de Fujino Shizuru hija del fallecido Fujino Shin, perdió el control y se estrelló en el puerto de Kobe. El puerto está siendo registrado por alguna señal del carro o los pasajeros. No ha habido pistas de sobrevivientes. El carro estaba siendo perseguido por miembros del Departamento de Policía de Kobe, la joven era buscada para ser interrogada sobre un asunto que aún no se ha revelado…"_

Natsuki subió corriendo y se movió deprisa por su celular. Así no se suponía que debía ir el plan de Shizuru. No en el puerto de Kobe. No en un puta persecución policiaca. Se movió con su teléfono mientras buscaba el nombre de Shizuru en la memoria. _Oh, dios. _Presiono el botón de llamar y paseaba alrededor de su casa como un tigre enjaulado mientras el teléfono sonaba. Si eso también se había sumergido, podría seguir funcionando? Suspiro con voz temblorosa, lista para agarrar su casco y salir rápidamente. Dios los malditos policías probablemente fueron comprados por Searrs.

_Contesta, contesta, contesta._

Por fin, el teléfono hizo clic y el tono fue remplazado por una mujer de Kioto sin aliento, con otra voz en el fondo. _"Natsuki?"_

"_Shizuru! Dónde estás? Está todo bien? Acabo de ver las noticias"_

"_Fujino Shizuru no está aquí, recuerdas? Ella está en algún lugar del puerto de Kobe, recuerdas? Ara eso está en las noticias? Oh, dios" _la voz rápidamente estaba recuperando la respiración, pero se mantuvo, por alguna razón, alegre a pesar de todo lo que había pasado. Natsuki quería apresarla en el suelo y golpearla hasta dejarla inconsciente. _"Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Estoy ahora en Kioto. Realmente mojada y cerca del congelamiento, como Tanya, pero somos rusas. El frio está bien"_

"_Ambas me deben mucho por todo esto. No más aventuras!" _ Tanya dijo en el fondo, lamentándose por su suéter y quejándose del frio en su nariz.

"_Shizuru" _ agrego Natsuki, su corazón finalmente se recuperaba. _"Ve a tu nueva casa y quédate ahí. Llámame en el segundo en que necesites ayuda o veas algo extraño. Que nombre tendrás desde ahora?"_

"_Kashima Sayo. Te llamare si necesito ayuda" _la respuesta era genuina y suave. _"Haz lo mismo si estas en problemas. Por favor cuídate. Te dejare saber cuándo este bien"_

Natsuki seguía enojada con ella por todas sus acusaciones. Pero ese efímero momento cuando realmente pensó que había muerto, y la amenaza de Searrs sobre ellas, había hecho a un lado su máscara una vez más. Había dicho esas palabras antes. A veces como una amiga. Una vez como algo más que eso, quizá. _"Llámame lo más pronto posible, entonces. Adiós. Te quiero"_

Silencio, eso seguía dicho como si fuera un amor platónico, pero para nada menos emocional, quizá simplemente porque esas palabras rara vez eran dichas. Respondiendo de una manera similar, yendo fuera de su fraternal y amistoso amor ella dijo: _"Yo también te quiero, Natsuki"_

Natsuki, en ese momento, quería abrazarla. Solo para asegurarse de que realmente estaba con vida.

Se sentó en un cuarto, que en gran medida se sentía como una celda solitaria de cárcel. Su cuerpo, tonificado pero no apropiadamente condicionado como un soldado (trabajaría en eso), era frio e incómodo. Sin embargo, no tenía otro lugar al que ir. No tenía hogar, no tenía familia. Ella seguía trabajando para _ellos _de vez en cuando sólo para hacer un poco de dinero. Gracioso. Ella ni siquiera había ido a la escuela secundaria y ya estaba involucrada con algo tan turbio y sucio. Esta era su única oportunidad de vivir como algo más que un perro abandonado en la calle.

"_Dime tu nombre por favor" _Inglés, a diferencia de la nativa lengua japonesa.

"_Allison Knight"_

"_Que maravilloso" _un hombre rubio dijo con una pequeña risa. _"Si, tu eres maravillosa. Tus antecedentes son perfectos. Tu eres lo que estábamos buscando"_

Con eso él quería decir: desconocida, no deseada y lo suficientemente atlética para ser convertida en un súper soldado. Ella logro una pequeña sonrisa. _"Gracias señor"_

"_Antes de ir demasiado lejos con el proyecto Otome, nos gustaría que hicieras unas pequeñas operaciones ahí y allá para ayudarnos a adquirir las mayores oportunidades antes de que el primer traje este completo. Tu puedes ayudarnos con eso, no?"_

"_Si señor"_

* * *

_Nota de la autora:_

_Una pequeña línea del primer capítulo de "La caza de Kioto" que indica que Shizuru fingió su muerte seis meses antes de que Natsuki lo hiciera. Ha, bien, tal vez necesites estar un poco familiarizado con el primer capítulo de CK para entender por completo los eventos que están pasando. Ah, bueno, después de esto es sólo ellas. Solas. En el bosque. Grr, baby._

_Nota de la traductora:_

_Muchas gracias por los comentarios a todos. En cuanto al trabajo de traducción he de confesar que mi nivel de inglés no es tan avanzado para una apropiada traducción, pero gracias a este tipo de trabajo he tratado de mejorar, así que seguiré esforzándome para traerles más capítulos. Y para los que no tienen idea de que es "La caza de Kioto" o "The Kyoto Hunt" como es su nombre original, es una historia que trata más a fondo el asunto de Searrs. Esta historia también está en proceso de traducción para que después de terminar con Antípoda ustedes puedan disfrutarla. Sin más anuncios que hacer, me despido de ustedes. Nos vemos la próxima semana._


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER

Tengo que dejar en claro que esta historia NO me pertenece en lo absoluto la autora se llama Ange Sinistre. Este Fic esta originalmente escrito en inglés yo sólo me dedique a hacer una traducción sin fines de lucro y mucho menos para adjudicarme la autoría de este fic, por lo tanto la traducción la trate de hacer lo más fiel al original y también deje todos los comentarios originales de la autora. Sin más disfruten de este cap.

* * *

ANTÍPODA

Parte VII: The Blooding

Él era un viejo hombre cara de rata, quien no hablaba para nada japonés, pero eso era de esperar. Shizuru se vio forzada a cambiar al ruso mientras que Natsuki simplemente admiraba los objetos que él tenía en su colección. Era mucho más difícil conseguir esas cosas en Japón. Era mucho más fácil tomar un vuelo a Vladivostok, el aeropuerto ruso más cercano a Japón, solo al norte de la frontera coreana. Había sido en gran medida la idea de Natsuki, pero Shizuru no protesto. Una hermosa mujer que vivía en medio de la nada ciertamente necesitaba alguna manera de defenderse. La motociclista se ofreció a acompañar a Shizuru a la cuidad durante sus vacaciones de invierno.

_Por qué quieres ir? No hablas más que las frases básicas en ruso. _Shizuru preguntó.

Y eso fue contestado con un simple: Por qué.

_Por qué, _Natsuki continúo mentalmente, _tú casi mueres en una persecución que terminó contigo y Tanya aterrizando en el puerto de Kobe y luego nadaron para salvarse antes de que la policía pudiera encontrar tu trasero. Eso significa que necesitas una niñera._

"_Cuando me llamó con su petición, debo de admitir que me sorprendió un poco. Ahora que en realidad la veo en persona, estoy aún más. Es bastante raro el que tenga peticiones por este tipo de armas en estos días, especialmente afilada para la batalla, pero para alguien de su tamaño? El arma es más grande que usted, señorita" _él protestó. _"Está segura de que podrá manejarlo?"_

Natsuki realmente odiaba el que no pudiera entender nada de lo que pasaba alrededor de ella. Observó su comportamiento y su lenguaje corporal para tratar de descifrar el tono y la intención, pero antes de que pudiera hacer eso, se dio cuenta de que sólo era una pequeña japonesa perdida en el oeste de Rusia. Metió ambas manos en sus bolsillos y continúo viendo un viejo sable en el mostrador, dejando a Shizuru hablar.

"_No me dejara regresar a Japón con las manos vacías después de todo este viaje, no? Es una gran inversión por si sola el viajar por aire en esto días" _cuando él comenzó a sacudir su cabeza, ella consiguió su falsa sonrisa habitual. _"Podría examinarlo, entonces?"_

La caja que estaba descansado en la mesa se abrió. Shizuru movió a un lado la tela de algodón y revelo una enorme hoja reluciente fijada a un eje de metal de alrededor de tres pies de largo. La otra mitad del eje se encontraba a un lado. Saco el primer segmento y rápidamente coloco la parte inferior. Cuando estuvo completa, la naginata media seis pies de alto. Shizuru lo puso en ambas manos y lo movió hacia abajo y atrás, probando su peso y su balance. Ese no era su Elemento, pero podía usarlo. Era lo suficientemente parecido.

"_La hoja está hecha de acero bulat, como lo pidió" _él dijo _"Este tipo de cosas son muy raras, por lo que está consciente de su alto precio, no?"_

"_Ciento treinta mil rublos" _ confirmó Shizuru, sus ojos nunca dejaron el arma. Natsuki se encontró observándola, también se preguntaba si Shizuru sería capaz de manejarla. Ella ya no era una HiME. No tenía que estallar con fuerza con tales poderes. Por otra parte, la mayoría de los músculos que generó durante el Festival permanecían en forma. Todas ellas tenían una sorprendente fuerza.

"_Vino desde San Petersburgo por mis socios de ahí" _él informó _"Sera difícil de usar con un eje de seis pies, no? Se supone que debería ser más corto"_

Shizuru sonrió. _"Estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de diseño. Incluso, aún más pesadas"_

Dejo un cheque personal por la cuenta y aseguro la caja de nuevo después de desmantelar el arma. Tarea cumplida, agarro la manga de Natsuki y salieron de nuevo a la calle comenzando a caminar. Natsuki se encontró objeto de algunas miradas, la mayoría de los residentes claramente eran europeos. De vez en cuando vio a un coreano que se había mudado ahí, como ese país estaba cerca de la frontera era lo más común. Eso era todo. Ella estaba acostumbrada a Japón y estar cerca de los iguales a ella. Nunca había estado en el extranjero. Diferente. Extraño. Todavía odiaba ser una analfabeta cuando se trataba del ruso.

"_El vuelo de regreso a Kansai será mañana en la mañana a las siete" _recordó Shizuru _"No te quedes despierta tan tarde esta noche"_

"_Si, madre" _respondió Natsuki. Seguía absorta en tomar la vista de la cuidad. Un lugar sucio, realmente, pero nada menos interesante. Shizuru quien no había estado ahí antes, no parecía estar muy interesada en esas tonterías. Llegar al hotel y a su habitación era el objetivo. _"No quieres salir a ver la cuidad?"_

"_Ara, quizá después de que deje esto? No es exactamente tan ligera como una pluma" _ oh, cierto, la cosa puntiaguda gigante.

Mientras caminaban, Natsuki ajusto la manga de su pesado abrigo de invierno, el cual descansaba sobre una sudadera con capucha y una playera debajo de eso. No era fan del frio. Shizuru, por supuesto, era perfectamente feliz en una ligera chaqueta a pesar de las bajas temperaturas. Sacudió su cabeza. Rusa loca. Llegaron al hotel, donde Shizuru se acercó a la gente del mostrador y pidió una habitación.

Natsuki observo, otra vez sin entender el lenguaje, como Shizuru y la mujer conversaban. Shizuru eventualmente regreso. _"He pedido una habitación. Fuera de una noche de películas, sería una pérdida de dinero el pedir dos camas? O serás una niña grande y te quedaras en la tuya?"_

Natsuki la miro. Sabía estúpida. _"Dos estará bien. Gracias"_

"_Ara" _había sido derrotada, o si eso hubiera sido antes de todas sus últimas peleas dramáticas, simplemente no le diría nada a la otra mujer y la hubiera sorprendido con una suite nupcial sin que pudiera escapar. Pero eso era otro tiempo. Se volvieron a hablar, pero seguían tensas desde su última pelea verbal.

El par llegó a su habitación y Shizuru inmediatamente puso su nueva arma debajo de su cama para custodiarla. Quitándose su chaqueta, se dejó caer de espalda en la cama, no había dormido bien la noche anterior. Se estiro, poniendo una mano sobre su vientre. Natsuki simplemente la observaba. Tomó nota de la pequeña cantidad de piel que vio, tal vez hasta el ombligo, que había sido el resultado de que se acostara descuidadamente. Desvió la mirada y se quitó su abrigo.

"_Entonces, no vamos a salir?" _preguntó Natsuki.

"_Perdóname. Quizá en un rato. Quiero tomar un pequeño descanso, si no te importa?" _Shizuru pregunto, girando sobre su lado, cerrando sus ojos.

Natsuki asintió. _"Por supuesto. Descansa"_

Una siesta se convirtió en el sueño de la noche, claramente indicando cuan cansada Shizuru había estado en los últimos días. Lo mismo para Natsuki, quien había estado tan ocupada preparándose para algún tipo de interacción de Searrs, que apenas había tenido tiempo de socializar o de descansar. En un momento dado se levantó para encender la alarma para mañana, sonriéndole con cariño a Shizuru, quien se veía tan tranquila mientras dormía.

Natsuki se deslizo de nuevo a su cama y casi inmediatamente volvió a quedarse dormida. Durante la noche, lo que alguna vez habían sido frías y terroríficas pesadillas después del Festival se convirtieron en algo inesperado, por supuesto no había rechazado seguir soñando con eso. La visión gris y muerta se convirtió en cálida y confortable. La mano deslizándose por debajo de su estómago produciendo un cosquilleo en lugar de cicatrices. Los susurros en su oreja no eran oscuros o fríos, sino más bien agradables. Se despertó con un sonrojo, todavía no quería hacerle frente a esas cosas.

Se visitaban con poca frecuencia durante los meses de invierno. Natsuki estaba ocupada con la recta final de la escuela, y la distancia hizo difícil el verse. Ningún equipo computarizado en la casa de Shizuru significaba no conversaciones en línea. Se intercambiaban cartas una y otra vez. Natsuki visitó la casa de Shizuru con la excusa de querer practicar con las Desert Eagles, para acostumbrarse a ellas. Se sirvió de varios troncos muertos fuera y alrededor de la casa de Shizuru desde una distancia, después de dibujar los objetivos provisionales (una versión horrible del dibujo de Haruka) en ellos.

Le dejó a Shizuru intentar disparar las Desert Eagles una vez como regalo de cumpleaños (que también justifico la compra de té, bollos frescos y una variedad de cosas). Había sido en gran medida una situación embarazosa. Shizuru esencialmente había disparado a ciegas en el bosque, no acostumbrada a usar un arma creada después del siglo XVI. La pistola había volado de sus manos y Natsuki sarcásticamente dijo, _"Me avergüenzas"_

A parte de eso, las cosas en gran parte eran negocios. Shizuru estaba en proceso de comprar todos sus nuevos papeles de su nueva identidad. Natsuki tenía la escuela. Una organización global continuaba monitoreando Fuuka. Si algún esfuerzo se había hecho por encontrar a Shizuru, ellos no lograban hacerlo. Ella no había notado un alma en kilómetros.

Shizuru deseaba regresar a Fuuka por un evento especial – la graduación de Natsuki. Ella había conseguido salir de su caída escolar y terminar cerca de una puntuación perfecta en su último año. Pero, desafortunadamente, Fujino Shizuru ya no existía. Caminar a través de Fuuka, especialmente en una escuela donde prácticamente todos la adoraban, podría ser un desastre. Cuando se despertó de su resaca (gracias a Mai y otra fiesta de graduación – maldición, ya había pasado un año?) vio un mensaje en su contestadora, el número indicado era del nuevo celular de Shizuru.

"_Espero que la cabeza de Natsuki no duela demasiado por el alcohol, que seguramente consumió en la fiesta de graduación. Mai fue capaz de ponerte apropiadamente un conjunto, creo. En cualquier caso, te llamo para decirte felicidades. Estoy realmente orgullosa de lo mucho que has crecido en los últimos años. De cualquier forma…" _ la voz de Shizuru se fue apagando, sin duda en contradicción con lo que quería decir. _"Felicidades de nuevo. Lo siento por no poder estar ahí para verte"_

Sí. Lo entendía. Solo la irritaba un poco, sin tener en cuenta.

Se pasó la mayor parte del día hablando con las demás, como siempre, poniéndose al día con lo que estaba pasando con Searrs. Nada tan terrible en estos días. Nadie había visto autos sospechosos o personas en las sombras siguiéndolas. Natsuki encontró preocupante la repentina ausencia de una amenaza. Por lo menos, alguna de ellas tendría un contacto ese día.

Cuando el soporte monetario de su padre había finalizado, en el momento en que cumplió dieciocho, se vio forzada a conseguir un trabajo a medio tiempo reparando motocicletas y una variedad de vehículos en una tienda del centro. Iba en el día para ganar su dinero, pero fue sorprendida por una inesperada pregunta de su jefe _"Nuestra tienda en Kioto esta corta de personal, especialmente de gente que sabe arreglar motocicletas. Me estaba preguntando si estarías dispuesta a ser transferida"_

Kioto, eh? _"Pensare en ello"_

El resto del día pasó como siempre. Trabajando, hablando con las demás, jugando videojuegos, llamar a Mai, televisión, y todo eso, como usualmente pasaba, terminaba con ella en la cama. Pero, maldición hacia demasiado calor. Por alguna razón, una ola de calor casi agonizante recorrió la región durante la semana. El primer soplo de la primavera fue hecho con un lanzallamas al parecer. Entonces en su inquietud, agarro su teléfono y marcó un número.

Le tomó varios tonos a la otra persona contestar, todavía despierta tan tarde, incluso sin nada que hacer.

"_Hola?"_

"_Hey, Shizuru"_

Hubo una risa leve en el otro lado. _"No puedes dormir bien, no es así? Pensaba que te gustaban los meses cálidos del año?_

"_Me gustan los días cálidos, seguro, pero la temperatura de un sauna? No, eso si no puedo" _dijo Natsuki. Empezó a jugar con un mechón de su cabello. _"Gracias por la llamada de todos modos. Es bueno saber de ti"_

"_Ara, que no fue nada. Solo siento el que no haya podido verte en persona. Quizá Mai-san vaya a publicar fotos en línea en alguna parte. Tengo mi laptop, pero la uso con moderación. El generador de aquí es exigente" _explicó Shizuru.

Natsuki sonrió un poco, pero se encontró peleando sobre si preguntar o no sobre algo que la había confundido por un tiempo. Shizuru la llamó en la mañana de su graduación para felicitarla. Lo más que Natsuki hizo en la graduación de la otra mujer fue llevarla totalmente ebria a su apartamento y no dejar que el taxista se entretuviera con ella. No le había dicho felicidades por su graduación con altos honores. Se sintió culpable y, finalmente, dejo escapar algunas palabras que la llevaron a preguntar.

"_Puedo preguntarte acerca de algo que paso hace algunos meses?" _preguntó y se congelo en el miedo. Maldición, demasiado tarde para retractarse. No se sintió lo suficientemente inteligente como para cambiar su pregunta por una falsa en su lugar esa noche.

"_Si" _ dijo. Se impresiono, mientras Natsuki esperaba, un poco confundida.

"_Bueno, tal vez no deba preguntar" _ balbuceo Natsuki, sintiéndose bastante como una idiota. _"Ah, lo siento si actuó como una niña mimada. No quería decir esto. Tal vez sea un efecto secundario de estar sola por tanto tiempo. Eso es… realmente lo que pensaste, no es así? No lo sé, nunca importo"_

Hubo un gran suspiro del otro lado de la línea. _"La dedicación por tus amigos supera todo a pesar de las barreras de socialización en tu rostro"_

Eso no era una respuesta. _"Shizuru?"_

"_Ara, porque haces preguntas de las cuales no quieres escuchar su respuesta cuando deberías estar regocijándote por tu entrada al mundo real?" _dijo Shizuru.

Sí, eso fue un bendito evento. No más escuela, solo el trabajo hasta la muerte, Natsuki bajo su mirada a sus cobijas, su mirada se endureció un poco. _"Bueno, supongo que eso contesta mi pregunta. Mira, Shizuru, no hace falta ser un genio para ver que me has estado evitando desde poco después de que nos graduáramos. Hice algo que te ofendió y no pienso que es solo de lo-que-no-discutimos. Por favor, dime. Mai y las otras son solo entretenidas para mí por poco tiempo"_

"_Creo, que es seguro decir que he estado evitando a cualquiera, no solamente a ti. Estoy en lo cierto?"_

Natsuki golpeo sus dedos de su mano libre contra su pierna. Ella estaba esquivando la pregunta. Siempre lo hacía. A veces podía ser más terca que la misma Natsuki. Eso la irritaba. _"Shizuru. No puedes solucionar un problema si lo ignoras"_

Otro suspiro. _"Tú puedes ser muy dulce a veces sin querer, y cuando estas desorientada de cómo reaccionar a algo, eso me hace sonreír. Después de un tiempo, sin embargo, solo comenzó a parecer que te amaba más de lo que me preocupaba por mi"_

Natsuki impido un gemido de frustración de su parte. No una vez más. _"Te conseguiste una novia y seguiste adelante. Pensé que habías superado eso"_

Se estaba irritando, Natsuki pudo oírlo. _"Nunca me preocupe por eso, Natsuki. Nunca espere que eso fuera devuelto. Solo quiero decir la amistad, y siempre fue así, cuando decía que me preocupaba más por lo que hacías. A veces se sentía como si fuéramos excepcionalmente cercanas, y otras veces fui saludada con una fría mirada y una despedida rápida mientras te marchabas quien sabe a dónde mientras que todo lo que yo quería era saber si estabas a salvo o no. Proteger tu identidad como una HiME es una cosa, pero alejar a todas las personas de una vez es otra"_

"_Eso es ridículo"_ como podía pensar eso ella? Quien más estaba cerca de ella?

"_Ara, quizá tu simplemente estabas conmigo porque en ese tiempo yo era la única que te cuidaba. La velocidad con la que te abriste a Mai y las otras se sintió como una prueba de esa teoría. Se sintió como si estuvieras aferrada a algo que en realidad no debería estar ahí, y fui una estúpida y dispuesta lo suficiente a hacer cualquier cosa para que volvieras" _explicó Shizuru, empezando a despotricar sobre algo que nunca había tenido la intención de hablar.

Natsuki se detuvo, sus ojos estaban totalmente abiertos. Entendió muy bien lo que esa declaración había sido. _"No puedes culparme de lo que te pasó en el Festival, nunca te pedí que hicieras algo por mí. Los regalos, la protección y el resto- yo nunca te pedí nada de eso a ti"_

Shizuru pudo oír movimiento alrededor, claramente angustiada para salirse de su futon y comenzar a buscar a tientas algo. _"No, no lo hiciste. Yo me ofrecí voluntariamente, y no esperaba nada material de vuelta. Un poco de compasión que me mostraste, quizá, u ocasionalmente dejándome saber que en realidad me querías en tu vida"_

"_Eres una tonta si pensaste lo contrario" _ Natsuki dijo entre dientes.

"_Ara? Bien, es bueno saber eso. Y yo de hecho sé que soy importante. Pero yo no soy todo lo que tú tienes. Tú tienes más amigas y un nuevo inicio en tu vida. Si tu desear ir en otra dirección, te estoy dando la libertad de hacerlo. No quiero que te sientas atada a mí por el resto de tu vida sólo porque te sientes culpable del pasado. Eso no es amistad. Eso es esclavitud. Estira tus alas, pequeño pájaro"_

"_Shizuru, deja de ser una idiota melodramática" _se quejó Natsuki. Honestamente, ahora, que tan difícil tenía que ser esto?

"_Te dije que no hicieras preguntas si no quieres escuchar sus respuestas. Hay una brisa fluyendo ahora" _dijo Shizuru _"Pienso que intentare dormir. Hablamos luego. Adiós"_

Natsuki comenzó a protestar, pero la línea se cortó y cerró su celular furiosa. Maldita sea, no quería estar con nadie más y no era porque se sintiera "atada" a ella o lo que demonios haya sido, no? Tiro su celular en el piso cerca a ella y giro en su sitio. Sueño. Golpearía a la mujer de Kioto hasta la sumisión mañana, quizá.

Había crecido tanto? Natsuki meditaba sobre el anterior comentario por un tiempo en su inquietud. Si había crecido, no lo había notado mucho. Se sentía mucho como una niña. Ella tenía el conocimiento tiempo atrás de que la diferencia entre ella y Nao había sido que Natsuki tenía alguien en quien confiar, lo cual no impidió que fuera una delincuente, pero hizo su parte hasta la mitad contenta. Seguía sin poder creer que ella y Shizuru llegaran a ser amigas. Ninguna de las dos podía tener a nadie más en Fuuka, para el caso. Ellas eran tan diferentes. Natsuki había evitado a las chicas que les gustaba Shizuru como una plaga. Eso tomó, de todas las cosas, una pelea para hacerse amigas.

Natsuki seguía en la secundaria, acababa de ser transferida de Tokio, donde había estado viviendo con una familia adoptiva desde que su padre no quería nada que ver con ella. No conocía a nadie y ciertamente no hizo ningún esfuerzo por intentar hacerlo. A cualquiera que le diera una mirada perdida, los miraba como si sus ojos fueran puñales. Las personas eran incompetentes y estúpidas. Lo había aprendido tiempo atrás. Entonces, como uno podía esperar, cuando Natsuki fue capturada por Shizuru dentro de los jardines amenazando inocentemente a las flores, no estaba muy feliz. Como siempre, Shizuru se cuidaba muy bien. Natsuki no vio a la igual antisocial mujer tratando de conectar con alguien que sentía tenía la misma perspectiva de la vida. En su lugar, todo lo que ella vio fue a la antípoda persona presentada con esa sonrisa y esa gracia.

Pensó que Fujino Shizuru no era más que una rica y de muy buen gusto, quien simplemente quería molestarla. El harem que la seguía no fue exactamente muy bien recibido. Popular y segura de ser una cabeza hueca, Natsuki quería que se fuera. Las bromas y burlas a las que había sido sometida le recordaban mucho a un matón atormentando a alguien que para él era débil. Natsuki… no era débil. No iba a presentarse a dicho tratamiento, sin darse cuenta de que era una broma.

Entonces, un día en los meses cálidos de su último año en la secundaria, Natsuki terminó en una pelea. Shizuru caminaba de regreso a su dormitorio, y casualmente saludó a Natsuki cuando la joven se dirigía calle abajo a su apartamento. Natsuki alzo su cabeza, y en el proceso, dejo caer su reproductor mp3 de su mochila. Sin darse cuenta, Natsuki solamente siguió su camino. Shizuru se movió delante, por supuesto lo tomó y siguió en movimiento.

Pero cuando ella le dio una mirada a lo que estaba escuchando, algo que pudo olvidar después, ella simplemente comenzó a reír. _"Ara, pop rock del oeste? Duran Duran, por dios. Que más tienes aquí? Ah-Ha, quizá? O tal vez Madonna? No sabía de alguien que siguiera escuchando este tipo de cosas patéticas"_

Sus cejas temblaron de irritación mientras Natsuki agarraba el dispositivo y lo arrojaba de nuevo en su mochila, su ira crecía con la risa de Shizuru. Eso fue todo. Natsuki empujo a Shizuru aproximadamente en su hombro, empujándola hacia atrás y casi perdiendo el equilibrio. _"Quien demonios te crees para criticarme? No me importa lo que tu rico padre de Kioto te compre, eso no te excusa de actuar como un humano"_

Shizuru miro su hombro y regresó su mirada a Natsuki, su tono era más serio. _"Ara, no hay necesidad de una reacción de ese tipo. Era una broma amistosa"_

"_Yo no soy tu amiga. No, no lo soy" _susurro Natsuki. Empujó a Shizuru de nuevo, más propensa a las peleas en esos días que en cualquier otro de su vida. _"Vete al diablo"_

"_No me empujes" _ una demanda, no una petición, la voz era aún más sombría.

Natsuki la miro. Estúpida perra de Kioto. Probablemente demandaría a Natsuki por cada centavo que tuviera si ellas peleaban. La gente rica era siempre débil en ese aspecto. _"Oblígame"_

Ella muy pronto aprendió a nunca decirle eso a Fujino Shizuru de nuevo- porque lo iba a hacer. Natsuki se movió adelante para empujarla una vez más, pero Shizuru se deslizo fácilmente fuera de peligro, claramente con la intención de generar algún tipo de pelea. Toda la ira de su vida y hacia esa matona fue canalizada dentro de su puño, y Natsuki mando un puñetazo justo hacia la cara de Shizuru, sin importarle lo que sus admiradoras pudieran pensar que su ídolo tuviera un ojo morado. Esa chica se lo merecía, con su actitud soberbia. Esperó el contacto y un grito de dolor.

Por el contrario, sintió a Shizuru moverse de nuevo, y encontró su propia cara plantada en el concreto de la acera, su rostro golpeaba en contra del suelo áspero, dejando un gran raspón y un rastro de sangre en su frente y mejilla. Se mantuvo así por unos cuantos momentos, sin saber qué demonios había pasado. Su brazo tenía un poco de dolor, por encima de todo.

_Pero qué demonios…? Cómo…?_

Natsuki había peleado toda su vida. Había tomado artes marciales cuando era más pequeña. Había sido una luchadora sin rival en el patio de su escuela. Entonces, cómo hizo esa tonta rica de un grado mayor hacer eso? Se sentaba sobre su trasero y bebía té todo el día. Se paró deprisa de nuevo, mirando a Shizuru con sorpresa por lo que había pasado.

"_Ara, ara, no deberías hacerle eso a alguien que posee un cinturón negro en aikido. Que imprudente"_

Shizuru sacó el reproductor de mp3 de la mochila de Natsuki y se alejó con él, dejando a Natsuki aturdida y asombrada. Comenzó a escucharlo, como si fuera de su propiedad, caminando lejos como todo un matón que acababa de ganar algo de su víctima. Natsuki se abalanzo después a ella pero se encontró golpeando el suelo de nuevo después de un aparente movimiento sin esfuerzo por parte de Shizuru. La chica rusa sacudió su cabeza y siguió caminando.

"_Puedes tener esto de vuelta cuando aprendas a jugar adecuadamente con los demás niños" _le reprimió Shizuru.

Natsuki nunca lo recuperó. Por alguna razón, sin embargo, conseguir que su trasero fuera pateado por aquella letárgica mujer se convirtió en una muy buena razón para que Natsuki fuera intrigada por ella. Ella era una contradicción andante. Calmada, agraciada y toda una dama – y también muy bien entrenada en las artes marciales y la naginata hasta el punto de dejar a su enemigo indefenso. Moviéndose lentamente, pero atléticamente más allá de lo que la mayoría de las personas podía manejar. Amistosa, de momento introvertida como ella. Odiaba la debilidad. Después de ver que Shizuru no era débil de voluntad o débil de fuerza, fue cuando comenzó a tolerarla.

Nunca volvió a tener la urgencia de pelear con cualquier cosa que se moviera y había recibido su amistad después de ese tipo de encuentro. Entonces, quizá había crecido un poco. Aun así, seguía sintiéndose como si necesitara que le pateara el trasero de nuevo. Tal vez eso podría meter un poco de sentido en ella.

Seguía haciendo un jodido calor para dormir. Se movió y giro por un largo rato antes de que sintiera que sus ojos finalmente se cerraban. Escucho un leve golpe proveniente de su ventana abierta. Probablemente la brisa golpeaba algo. Bostezo y continuo a la deriva, las sabanas se habían movido a un lado hace un tiempo atrás. Entonces, escucho el golpe por segunda vez, seguido de un sonido como un crujido en el suelo. Lentamente abrió un ojo, solo lo suficiente, para ver que había sido.

Se congelo.

Dos hombres vestidos de negro, cada uno con un arma. Uno esperaba cerca de la ventana mientras el otro se acercaba a ella. Sus ojos seguían ligeramente cerrados y dudo que él se diera cuenta. Searrs, no había duda. Angustiosamente lento, deslizó su brazo debajo de su almohada, sus dedos agarraron un cálido metal y plástico. Su puño se tensó mientras él seguía acercándose. Su respiración se detuvo.

Una de las manos de él se alargó para agarrarla. Su mirada era fría y distante, puramente científica. Sus dedos estaban más o menos a una pulgada de distancia de su cuerpo antes de que ella entrara en acción. Saco la Desert Eagle de debajo de su almohada y disparo. Las entrañas del hombre fueron arrancadas en pedazos mientras el poder de la bala corría, esparciendo y destrozando todo a su paso. Salpicaduras de sangre llegaron al rostro de Natsuki y a su camiseta, pintando su cuerpo. El cuerpo de él se desplomo hacia ella mientras desfallecía.

Viendo como su acompañante levantaba su arma, Natsuki disparo de nuevo, dándole justo entre los ojos. Su cráneo y su cerebro golpearon su pared de fondo antes de que el también cayera al suelo. Escuchó los gritos provenientes de sus vecinos afuera en el vestíbulo. Pateo los cuerpos lejos de ella y rápidamente se dirigió hacia su closet, sacando su casco y su ropa de motociclista. Agarro la segunda Desert Eagle y su teléfono, revisando fuera por alguien más.

Hubo un golpe en la puerta, alguien intentando patearla. Sin esperar a ver si se trataba de otro agente de Searrs, saltó por la ventana, agarrándose a una rama del árbol, sus pulmones dejaron escapar el aire mientras se golpeaba el torso. Tomó un largo respiro de nuevo y saltó al suelo, corriendo a su moto. Se giró, sin embargo, apuntando con ambas pistolas a su ventana. Dos más habían entrado en el departamento. Mientras ellos también se preparaban para disparar, ella jaló los gatillos. Un tiro, matando a un tercer hombre. El cuarto sobrevivió, agachándose dentro de la residencia.

No perdió el tiempo montándose en su moto y encenderla, corriendo calle abajo a toda velocidad, hacia la autopista, corriendo en la noche para evitar ser capturada. Hacia donde, entonces? Sakomizu? No, era demasiado cerca. Shizuru. Kioto era, quisiera o no la mejor opción. Después de un kilómetro y medio de correr, se adentró en una calle y marcó a Mai.

"_Tokiha, un grupo de los tipos de Searrs acaba de intentar matarme o capturarme. Ten cuidado. Ellos posiblemente estén en cualquier lugar. Llama a las otras, tengo que salir de este maldito lugar" _ no espero una respuesta. Cerró su teléfono y siguió manejando.

Cuando llegó a la autopista, pensó que estaba libre, la sorpresa de matar a alguien fue mandada a un lado para dar paso a la apropiada habilidad de huir. Revisaba sus espejos una y otra vez. Entonces notó, a unas ocho millas fuera de Fuuka, que estaba siendo perseguida por una camioneta y otra motocicleta.

La moto se acercaba a ella, una joven mujer la manejaba, sosteniendo un arma. Natsuki aceleró lo más que le permitía su Ducati, corriendo por la autopista a gran velocidad, esquivando el tráfico. La otra mujer la siguió, la camioneta tuvo que esperar detrás de ellas mientras trataba de encontrar una abertura para seguirlas. Natsuki sintió el roce de una bala cerca de su cabeza, la otra mujer había disparado. Los carros ahora, permitían que siguieran su camino, moviéndose rápidamente.

Natsuki frenó de golpe mientras un vehículo se detuvo al frente, la otra motocicleta corría en el otro carril pisando los frenos también, pero tomándole más tiempo en hacerlo. Natsuki levantó su arma y disparo mientras desaceleraba, pero fallo. Tomó la más cercana desviación al pueblo vecino, corriendo entre las calles y los callejones para evitar ser vista.

Por fin, parecía que estaba a salvo. La motociclista y su escolta pasaron de largo por el callejón donde ella estaba, y ella se giró para salir por el otro lado una vez que ellos se fueron. Tomó los caminos rurales a Kioto, olvidándose de la autopista. Tan peligrosa ahora, al parecer. Le tomó bastante tiempo el llegar a donde Shizuru ahora vivía, navegando a través de Kioto y adentrándose en las montañas.

El largo camino no había calmado sus nervios en lo más mínimo. Su respiración era entrecortada. Tres personas.

El amanecer llego al mismo tiempo que llegaba allí, el sol se alzaba detrás de ella. Shizuru claramente escucho la motocicleta afuera y salió de su casa, deslizando una ligera puerta de su muy tradicional casa japonesa. Se congelo mientras vio a Natsuki bajarse de su moto, visiblemente temblando con cada paso. Shizuru abrió sus labios en shock mientras Natsuki arrojaba ambas Desert Eagle al suelo, desabrochándose el cinturón que las traía. Las pistolas golpearon el suelo estrepitosamente.

"_Natsuki, que…" _ Shizuru comenzó a preguntar, extendiendo sus brazos, dando un paso adelante.

Nunca había matado a nadie antes, si no contaba a Shizuru y a ella misma. Todas sus peleas habían sido contra Huérfanos. Cuando se trató de los humanos que invadieron Fuuka, todos sus ataques habían sido no letales. No era una asesina. Solo estaba ahí para defenderse. Había reconocido en algún lugar de su subconsciente que alguna vez tendría que matar, pero no se había preparado para la ola de horror que conllevaría eso.

Su casco cayó al suelo, sus ojos llenos de emoción, la sangre seca de su víctima seguía cubriendo su rostro. Cuando se bajó la cremallera de su ropa, seguía vistiendo sus ropas de dormir, Shizuru vio la gran mancha de sangre que había tornado su camiseta blanca en roja. Los guantes salieron. Esos aún seguían en sus manos. Silenciosamente le rogo e imploro.

Shizuru corrió hacia delante y abrazo a Natsuki justo antes de que la joven chica se hundiera en ese abrazo, sus piernas perdieron su fuerza. Lagrimas silenciosas caían de sus ojos mientras sus manos agarraban desesperadamente el kimono de dormir de Shizuru. Shizuru la dejo hacerlo, haciendo hacia atrás su cabello y acariciando el lado de su rostro, diciéndole gentilmente que todo iba a estar bien.

La mujer de Kioto se levantó después de varios minutos, asegurándose de que Natsuki estaba un poco mejor antes de ir por un trapo húmedo de la cocina. Ella regreso, tomando una de las manos de Natsuki dentro de las suyas, limpiando las manchas de sangre que seguían ahí tornando su piel roja.

Se movió, luego, limpiando las lágrimas y sangre del rostro de Natsuki, siguió susurrándole cosas reconfortantes como ella lo había hecho. Natsuki sujeto su brazo, seguía necesitando el contacto físico. Shizuru lo permitió. La sangre se había limpiado. Al igual que con Shizuru, sin embargo, eso realmente nunca se iría.

"_Entra. Te traeré un kimono. Después nos deshacemos de tus ropas" _dijo Shizuru. Ayudó a Natsuki a levantarse, sosteniéndola por un momento, y la condujo adentro. Busco dentro de un closet, sacando un kimono de repuesto, repentinamente recordó esa infamen noche en la que casi se sintió enferma y se entregaba a la otra chica.

Shizuru salió del cuarto para dejar que se cambiara, y Natsuki regreso tímidamente unos minutos después, con sus ropas ensangrentadas y rotas en sus manos. Shizuru las tomo y se deshizo de ellas. Mientras Natsuki se cambiaba, había preparado un futon separado en el cuarto de al lado. Estaba amaneciendo, pero Natsuki no había dormido para nada. Necesitaba descansar.

Shizuru la tomo en otro abrazo y la sostuvo de nuevo, acariciando con sus dedos su cabello. _"Deberías dormir un poco"_

Como una niña regañada por su madre. Natsuki se deslizo dentro del futon y trato de descansar, pero su desesperada mente no la dejaba dormir. Mientras Shizuru se retiraba, Natsuki sujeto su túnica morada y la jaló de vuelta. _"Por favor no te vayas. Por favor. Prométemelo"_

Shizuru se dio la vuelta lentamente y se sentó al lado de la otra mujer, quien se preparaba para acostarse. Shizuru continuo acariciando el cabello de Natsuki de forma lenta y confortable viendo a la joven girar y acomodarse hasta que llegó a utilizar las piernas de Shizuru como una almohada, las lágrimas continuaron cayendo hasta que finalmente cayó ante el cansancio.

"_Ara, deberías de dejar de seguirme detrás de todo lo que hago, pequeña" _ Shizuru susurro tristemente. Con Natsuki dormida, volvió a acomodarla dentro del futon y se acurruco en posición fetal. Sin romper la promesa que Natsuki quería que mantuviera, Shizuru se acomodó a su lado abrazándola por todo el tiempo que Natsuki necesitara dormir, besando su frente como una forma de decir buenas noches.

_No te preocupes, Natsuki. Después de la primera muerte, es más fácil._

* * *

_Nota de la autora:_

_Estoy demasiado encabronada acerca de que Natsuki nunca hubiera matado a nadie (a parte de Shizuru). Recuerdo que en la saga de Alyssa ella y las otras dejaron con vida a los que atacaban, pero por lo demás, no estoy segura. Lo peor que ella hizo fue accidentalmente sacarle un ojo a Nao, pero estoy segura de que Nao-san pudo haber hecho una maravillosa vida como pirata. No lo sé, no lo había visto por un largo rato. : P_

_Nota de la traductora:_

_Muchas gracias por los comentarios. Y como dato extra, el título de este cap lo deje en inglés ya que descubrí que es una especie de ritual dónde los participantes se cubren su rostro con sangre de sus enemigos, que miedo D: _

_Nos vemos la próxima semana :) _


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER

Tengo que dejar en claro que esta historia NO me pertenece en lo absoluto la autora se llama Ange Sinistre. Este Fic esta originalmente escrito en inglés yo sólo me dedique a hacer una traducción sin fines de lucro y mucho menos para adjudicarme la autoría de este fic, por lo tanto la traducción la trate de hacer lo más fiel al original y también deje todos los comentarios originales de la autora. Sin más disfruten de este cap.

* * *

ANTÍPODA

Parte VIII: Un segundo renacimiento

Calidez. Era todo lo que sintió. Una confortable y tranquilizadora calidez que la tentaba a regresar al sueño, al contrario del abrumador calor que había evitado que consiguiera dormir la noche anterior. La noche anterior. Imágenes fugases de sangre y carne invadieron su mente, de nuevo recordando cada acción que tomo para poder huir. No muy segura en sus pensamientos, escapo a su entorno. Unos fríos orbes verdes se abrieron para revelarle un mundo más tranquilo. Escuchó a la naturaleza. En la cuidad, nunca había _**oído**_la vida. Los pájaros cantaban. El riachuelo corría. Los arboles crujían mientras se movían con el viento. Una tranquila respiración y unos latidos de la persona de al lado.

Todo lo que vio fue la pálida piel de Shizuru y su familiar kimono. En su desesperación, Natsuki se había permitido caer dormida al lado de Shizuru, su nariz ahora descansaba gentilmente sobre el cuello de la otra mujer, mientras se sintió acunada por los brazos de la chica mayor. Seguía entre la consciencia y el sueño, simplemente miro al cuello de Shizuru por un rato más. Debería alejarse? Llego a estar más y más consciente de los brazos que rodeaban su cintura, así como de las rítmicas respiraciones que golpeaban su rostro con cada exhalación de Shizuru. No, Natsuki concluyó. No necesitaba alejarse. Se sentía bien. Se sentía… … segura, después de lo que había pasado. No es que necesitara protección.

Pero Shizuru, solo descansaba ligeramente, notó el cambio en su respiración y ligero movimiento. Los ojos color caoba se abrieron, fijando su mirada en ella. Natsuki regresó la mirada, ninguna de las dos mujeres le dijo una palabra a la otra, ambas conscientes de como la otra reaccionaba con la proximidad. Shizuru levanto una mano, peinando un mechón oscuro lejos del rostro de Natsuki. Lo dejo cerca de su mejilla, sin apartarse, pero nunca presionando más lejos que eso.

"_Como estas?" _ Shizuru le preguntó. Las palabras fueron simples, como lo que un amigo podría preguntar casualmente. El tono, sin embargo, era más cuidadoso, lleno de inquietud y preocupación.

Natsuki cerró sus ojos de nuevo, contenta de hallarse ahí en todo ese maravillo calor. Su respuesta fue igual de simple, sin embargo, igual de significativa al mismo tiempo. _"Estoy viva"_

Permanecieron así por un largo tiempo antes de que Natsuki despertara de nuevo, levantando su cabeza para dar una mirada a su alrededor. Una tradicional casa japonesa, como siempre. Las puertas seguían todas cerradas, Shizuru sin duda no se había apartado de su lado en toda la mañana. Coloco su cabeza debajo otra vez, presionándola sobre Shizuru por un gran rato. Shizuru fue la primera en despertar, apartándose cuidadosamente, intentando levantarse.

"_Te gustaría que te hiciera algo para desayunar? Tengo suficiente comida aquí para las dos para un rato"_

Desayuno? Natsuki se sentó mientras Shizuru se ponía de pie, poniendo una mano sobre su cabeza. Tomo un respiro hondo y bostezo. _"Qué hora es?"_

"_Un poco más de medio día. Llegaste alrededor de las cinco de la mañana. No quería despertarte hasta que tú estuvieras lista para hacerlo. Espero que hayas dormido lo suficiente" _dijo Shizuru. Se giró hacia la cocina, retirándose. _"Tengo nikujaga que sobro de la noche pasada. Eso estaría bien?"_

Natsuki asintió lentamente _"S-sí, eso estará bien. Gracias"_

Cómo podía rechazar esa ayuda? Apartó las sabanas que la cubrían y jalo sus rodillas hacia su pecho, quedándose así por unos minutos, dejando a su mente asimilar todo. Dirigió su mirada a una de sus manos. La sangre se había ido, limpiada gentilmente por su compañera, aun así podía seguir imaginando donde cada gota había estado la noche anterior. Se veía tan _**normal**__, _como si ninguna de las muertes hubiera tenido lugar. Cualquiera podría verla y no pensar acerca de que ella hubiera matado a otro humano. Eso por si sólo la atemorizaba. Quito una pequeña mancha roja que continuaba en su uña antes de poner sus manos a un lado y conseguir salir de la cama. Con Shizuru ocupada preparando la comida, dio un paseo afuera, inhalando algo del aire fresco que podía encontrar en esa zona.

Un muy buen cuidado jardín yacía al lado de las escaleras, sin duda Shizuru trabajaba cada día en el. Natsuki descendió cada escalón dejando caer pesadamente sus pies en el suelo. Descalza, dio unos pasos adelante. Nada se había movido desde la noche anterior. Su casco y guantes estaban quizás a unos tres pies de distancia. Sus armas y sus fundas estaban un poco más lejos. Las recogió primero, poniendo los seguros de vuelta. Levantó cada pertenencia lentamente, casi como si estuviera en un trance, y volvió a la casa, dejando todo a un lado de la puerta.

Se sentó y observo cada cosa alrededor de la vivienda. El claro natural estaba casi intacto como si la casa nunca hubiera estado en primer lugar. Los rayos del sol pasaban por entre los árboles, una lluvia dorada caía antes de que finalmente llegara al suelo del bosque. De vez en cuando, un pájaro pasaba volando. Vagamente, creyó haber visto un venado a la distancia, escondiéndose entre el montón de árboles sin fin. Todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior parecía una lejana pesadilla.

Una gentil mano cayó sobre su hombro después de un rato, y giro la mirada hacia Shizuru, que le ofrecía otra cálida y tranquila sonrisa. _"Esta listo, si tienes hambre"_

Natsuki la siguió de buena gana, sentándose enfrente de la mesa ya lista con la comida y bebida. No dijeron mucho más allá de las frases asociadas con la etiqueta. Era demasiado bueno para ser sobras, admitió. Mientras Shizuru llevaba una papa a su boca Natsuki levanto la mirada, su cuerpo seguía siendo presa de la fatiga y el shock. Aun así, tenía que decirlo. No quería tomar nada más de ella.

"_Gracias, Shizuru" _ Natsuki dijo _"Por todo. No quiero ser una molestia. Voy a llamar a Mai y veré si puedo quedarme con ella el tiempo suficiente para invertir en un nuevo departamento"_

"_Fuiste atacada donde alguien pudo oír los disparos y culparte a ti por los cuerpos dejados atrás?" _Shizuru con prudencia y cautela preguntó.

Natsuki puso una pieza de carne de vuelta en su plato, suspirando. _"Fue en mi apartamento. Si, escuche a la gente volverse loca en el vestíbulo. Creo que volver a la cuidad podría ser estúpido, no? Los policías posiblemente traten de atraparme"_

"_Puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que quieras, Natsuki" _Shizuru dijo después de un momento de contemplación. Realmente no tenían muchas oportunidades de que la motociclista regresara a Fuuka, o incluso usara de nuevo su nombre si no quería ser culpada por el tiroteo. Searrs podría mantener las cosas en calma, pero si ellos no la culpaban, eso no iba a evitar que vuelva a caer de nuevo con eso matones. Natsuki levantó la mirada, renuente a contestar. Viendo eso, Shizuru continuo, con su voz volviéndose de nuevo en ese confortable tono. _"Me haría feliz si te quedaras"_

Sería ahora? Que sorprendente cambio a una muerte cercana había experimentado Shizuru. Natsuki no dijo nada por un momento o dos, preguntándose si la mujer de Kioto realmente iba en serio. Ofreciéndole más de lo que ella había hecho. Shizuru rara vez mintió. Solo decía verdades a medias si quería escapar de algo. Al no haber detectado eso, Natsuki accedió. Podía estar con Shizuru por el momento. Conseguiría un apartamento en Kioto para ella lo más rápido. Aun así…

"_Supongo que tendré que cambiar mi nombre también, no es así, Sayo-san?" _preguntó Natsuki. Shizuru levanto las cejas con curiosidad. _"Como piensas que debería de llamarme desde ahora?"_

Shizuru medito eso por un momento, y dijo, _"Esmeralda"_

Después de un momento, Natsuki esbozo una sonrisa, y soltó una risa muy pequeña ante lo absurdo de eso. A partir de ahí, surgió una juvenil y sin sentido sesión de bromas y burlas. Siguió comiendo su comida, sintiéndose demasiado, por alguna razón que no pudo entender, como si ella y Shizuru tuvieran catorce y quince respectivamente. Fue maravilloso.

La vida con Shizuru era una aventura, por decirlo menos. Especialmente desde que ellas estaban en medio de la nada y no tenían que preocuparse con las costumbres tradicionales o el comportamiento. Era como un tipo de campamento. Natsuki casi se volvía loca sin su televisión o PlayStation, pero rápidamente se acostumbró a la vida sin electrónicos. Ahora que se había alejado para tener un retiro. En realidad fue agradable. No había mucho de qué preocuparse ahí. Eso las llevo a su lado juvenil de ambas.

Había ido a Fuuka solo el tiempo necesario para tomar algunas de sus cosas, ya que habían sido recogidas por Mai y Mikoto. Esencialmente se puso al tanto y muy contenta de escuchar que nadie más había sido atacada. Todas estaban planeando irse de ahí, sin embargo la escuela las mantenía arraigadas por el momento. Solo el tiempo diría lo que Searrs tenía guardado, supuso. Como se esperaba, nadie había escuchado mucho acerca de un tiroteo en el complejo departamental, pero Kuga Natsuki estaba siendo buscada por la policía para ser interrogada, justo como la fallecida Fujino Shizuru había sido. No dudaba de que Searrs tuviera lazos con el mismo departamento de policía.

Daría un paseo afuera de la casa después de que agarrara su chaqueta de cuero, el tiempo finalmente regresaba a la normalidad. Una vez que consiguió bajar las escaleras, se detuvo, viendo semejante tonta exhibición que no estaba segura si sólo estaba teniendo un extraño sueño. Shizuru estaba colgada de la rama de un pino, muy contenta de estar ahí, su cuerpo se mecía de atrás hacia delante mientras se movía más lejos del suelo. Se detuvo, sin embargo, viendo a Natsuki mirándola fijamente.

"_Porque estas subiendo a un árbol?"_

"_Ara, me gusta" _ dijo como si fuera una niña de doce años jugando a ser algo, o cosas por el estilo. _"Y porque estaba aquí"_

Lanzo una pierna arriba a la rama y se empujó a sí misma, descansando sobre su vientre, usando el árbol como un mobiliario natural. Apoyo su barbilla sobre sus brazos cruzados y sus piernas se abrazaban en su lugar. Se veía como algún leopardo descansando en la sabana, o esperando por algo para lanzársele. Shizuru le sonrió mientras se acercaba, una gran y hermosa sonrisa que muy pocas personas vieron.

Natsuki se encontró sonriendo también, aunque solo ligeramente. Realmente lo había tomado por sentado, no? Que ella era a la única a la que se le había permitido el ver a la cuidadosa Shizuru detrás de esa falsa persona. Camino hacia el árbol. No era porque ellas eran todo lo que la otra tenía. Natsuki tenía a otras cercanas a ella. Eso le recordó, sin embargo, que Shizuru era la única con la que sintió que realmente tenía algún tipo de lazo. Ella era la única que realmente había ido fuera de su camino para proteger y cuidar a Natsuki. Sin nunca expresarle su gratitud o sus sentimientos simplemente porque se sentía incomoda con las palabras… sin preguntar si Shizuru se había sentido utilizada.

Natsuki estuvo de pie en frente del árbol, mirando a su compañera, quien había perdido su kimono por algo más cómodo, un par de jeans y una playera normal, sin verse más como una rica dama de Kioto, sino más bien como una adolescente normal. Natsuki sonrió. _"A veces pareces una niña, sabias?"_

Shizuru se rio un poco, pensando en algo para regresar el comentario. Para construir lo más cercano a un insulto, replico con mucha propiedad. _"Yo sé que lo eres, pero que soy yo?"_

Una muy tranquila sonrisa a raíz de la pequeña Shizuru. Las palabras no fueron expresadas, a pesar de que tenía la tentación de decirlas en voz alta**. **_**Eres mía.**_

Una semana más tarde.

"_Shizuru, esto es aburrido"_

"_Entonces ve a casa y deja de quejarte, mujercita"_

Eso garantizo una mirada. Una grande. Se levantó y lanzo una mirada "furiosa" sobre Shizuru, quien sin duda no era la más gruñona esposa, pero eso no la hacía tan buena. Ella no estaba poniendo atención, convirtiendo la mirada en un arma inútil. Más bien, Shizuru estaba tumbada en la hierba como si fuera a tomar una siesta, su flequillo cubrió sus ojos. Tenía sus brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza, usándolos como una almohada. Dos cañas de pescar fueron clavadas en el suelo, esperando atrapar algo.

"_No veo porque no solo manejas a la cuidad y compras pescado" _Natsuki solo una vez en su vida había acampado, y aun no estaba acostumbrada a la vida al aire libre en todos los sentidos. Pero Mowgli-Ru parecía estar muy cómoda en ese ambiente.

Shizuru torció los labios hacia abajo en un gesto de decepción. _"Donde estaría el reto en hacer eso? Realmente, ahora, esto es mucho más satisfactorio"_

"_Hemos estado aquí una hora. Tú y Tanya están acostumbradas a hacer esto cada verano?" _Natsuki preguntó asombrada. El dúo tía y sobrina habían ido de campamento muchas veces, pero Natsuki había rechazado cada invitación porque, bueno, acampar sonaba aburrido. La pesca ciertamente lo era. _"Satisfactorio podría ser manejar a la cuidad, rápidamente comprar comida, y regresar a hacer cosas más productivas aquí. No?"_

"_Podrías encontrar esto entretenido si de verdad trataras de hablar sin quejarte" _sugirió Shizuru. _"Puedes tener una gran cantidad de discusiones internas mientras estas esperando que un pez muerda. Descubrí eso a temprana edad"_

"_De que hablaban tú y Tanya cuando estaban pescando, entonces?"_

Shizuru lanzo una sonrisa de colegiala claramente falsa_. "Pues, hablábamos de chicos guapos de la escuela y zapatos, por supuesto. De que más podríamos discutir?"_

"_Si quieres que hable contigo, deberías de dejar de ser una sabelotodo insoportable por cinco minutos" _replico Natsuki. Arrancando un manojo de pasto del suelo y se lo arrojó. La pizca arrojada perfectamente cayó sobre el rostro de Shizuru, que escupió lo que había aterrizado en su boca como si tuviera nauseas de algún tipo de veneno.

Shizuru hizo un sonido de gruñido de frustración mientras arrojaba los últimos restos de pasto de su rostro. _"Eres una tacaña mujer energética. Quizás tengas una forma de TDA donde permanecer sentada por cinco minutos es algo imposible. Tal vez cuando crezcas esto será divertido para ti, Natsuki-chan"_

"_Oh, por el amor de…" _ se quejó Natsuki. _"No me tientes a darte una paliza. Ya estas al inicio de mi lista por haberme pateado el trasero en secundaria. Quiero mi reproductor mp3 de vuelta, por cierto"_

"_Reproductor mp3? Que reproduc… oh, eso" _la cara de Shizuru se transformó a una sonrisa tortuosa mientras los recuerdos la inundaban. _"Oh. Aun lo tengo, sí. Está en la casa en algún lugar. No te diré dónde. Te lo daré como un proyecto. No te preocupes, todo tu feliz pop occidental sigue ahí. Duran Duran, Madonna, Depeche Mode…"_

"_Shizuru, te lo advierto"_

"… _Wham, Ah-ha, Blondie…"_

Eso fue todo. Natsuki se levantó sacudiendo sus ropas para quitar el pasto. Marcho derecho hacia Shizuru, que estaba tratando de ponerse de pie. Conocía esa mirada muy bien. Con esa pequeña sonrisa burlona que seguía en el rostro de la mujer de Kioto, retrocedió unos pocos metros mientras Natsuki se acercó, totalmente divertida y preguntándose si la motociclista realmente iba a seguir adelante con una amenaza por un cambio. Ambas se miraron sigilosamente, preparándose y alistándose para atacar.

Natsuki finalmente se lanzó hacia adelante, y sabiendo que Shizuru iba a intentar sacar algo de esa mierda ninja sobre ella que había hecho la primera vez, se inclinó hacia la derecha sobre ella, ambas intentando de empujar a la otra sobre sus pies. Natsuki planto una pierna detrás de Shizuru para finalmente atraparla, y la mujer de Kioto se vino abajo después de otro muy oportuno empujón. Comenzó a retroceder, pero Natsuki la inmovilizo, usando todo su peso para mantener los hombros de Shizuru plantados sobre el suelo. Funciono durante unos cinco segundos, antes de que Shizuru levantara una mano, agarrando la nariz de Natsuki, totalmente confundiendo a la chica. Eso tuvo sentido cuando Shizuru comenzó a girar. Natsuki la soltó y se alejó, justo antes de estrellarse contra el suelo.

Un contraataque final de Natsuki sujeto a Shizuru una vez más, Natsuki finalmente sentada encima de ella, asegurándose de mantener su rostro lejos por si intentaba aquel movimiento de nuevo. _"Dime que lamentas el robo de mi reproductor mp3"_

Shizuru estaba callada. Natsuki se acercó a su rostro y amenazaba con escupir sobre ella, actuando como la niña idiota que se sentía en ese momento. Shizuru se retorció debajo y se arrepintió. _"Bien, lo siento por que tengas el trasero pateado"_

"_No, no, eso no fue lo que dije"_

Shizuru hizo una mueca pero hablo de nuevo. _"Lo siento por robar tu reproductor mp3"_

"_Ahora di que no tiene nada de malo escuchar ese tipo de música" _demando Natsuki sin soltarla. Puso más peso sobre los hombros de Shizuru.

"_Entonces admites que escuchas eso. Admites que nombraste a tu Child como el grupo Duran Dur-" _fue interrumpida por Natsuki imitando el ruido de alguien preparándose para lanzar un escupitajo. _"Bien! No tiene nada de malo el escuchar ese tipo de horrible- maravillosa- música!"_

Natsuki le dio una amplia sonrisa, libre de las culpas del pasado. _"Eso está mucho mejor. Ahora, dónde se encuentra el perdido reproductor mp3? Esto es muy importante, Shizuru"_

"_Dantooine. Está en Dantooine" _

"_No seas una nerd"_

Shizuru frunció el ceño y se retorció en contra de su enemiga, una vez más. Eso no estaba haciendo nada bueno esta vez. Estaba haciendo su mejor intento para ignorar el hecho de que Natsuki estaba esencialmente sobre ella. _"Ara, ara, pero entonces no tendrías nada que hacer cuando regresemos a casa. Lo que significa que tendré que escuchar más de tus quejas. Así que encuéntralo por ti misma, mujer"_

Natsuki sonrió de nuevo, sintiéndose muy victoriosa, y fue sólo en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta en la posición en la que se encontraban. Bien, un poco embarazosa. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de mirar a la otra chica debajo y maravillarse con la manera en que de repente parecía tan malditamente hermosa. Quizá estos meses sin contacto sólo habían servido para forzar a Natsuki a apreciarla más. Maldición, la estaba viendo ahora, y Shizuru estaba mirando detrás de ella, seguía sin aliento por la pelea. Natsuki abrió su boca para decir algo, sus manos solamente descansaban sobre los hombros de Shizuru al contrario del fuerte agarre de antes. Fue entonces cuando ambas cañas de pescar comenzaron a sacudirse.

Ambas voltearon sus cabezas para ver, sus mandíbulas se abrieron. Natsuki musito con incredulidad. _"Oh dios mío"_

"_Pesco"_

Natsuki arrastro a Shizuru y se dirigió a sujetar su caña, agarrándola del mismo modo que fue enterrada en su lugar en el montículo. Shizuru estaba justo detrás, apenas se puso de pie antes de dirigirse a su caña. Ambas comenzaron a tirar y jalar en contra de lo que sea con lo que estuvieran peleando. Por fin, se acabó! Shizuru fue la primera en sacarla de vuelta, revelando una trucha bastante grande de algún tipo. Sonrió orgullosa mientras que eso se retorcía atrás y delante.

Natsuki gruño y continúo con su pelea contra una criatura más formidable. Tiro y empujo hasta que finalmente algo salió del agua! Natsuki parpadeo con incredulidad y luego maldijo por eso. Había estado peleando con un oso de peluche tirado rio arriba, la corriente fuerte y abrumadora sin duda lo había capturado debajo de la misma por un largo tiempo.

"_Ara, es lindo"_

"_Cállate"_

Había estado viviendo ahí un mes cuando finalmente termino de cambiar su nombre – pero no por Esmeralda. Fue entonces cuando se sintió lo suficiente segura para ir a Kioto en busca de una fuente de dinero. Consiguió un trabajo en una tienda de reparación de motocicletas, una tienda rival a la que había estado trabajando en Fuuka, solo para asegurarse de que no se encontrara con nadie familiar. Un ligero aumento en la delincuencia permito las carreras callejeras. Entro en algunas para ganar un rápido bono extra. Por fin, tenía lo suficiente para encontrar un apartamento. Era solo cuestión de tiempo el encontrarlo, ahora.

Shizuru no había dicho nada de cualquier manera cuando Natsuki comenzó a encerrar anuncios en el periódico. No quería que Natsuki se fuera, pero al mismo tiempo, sabía muy bien que eso sería problemático si continuaba. Se había acostumbrado a eso y ellas podrían regresar a ese drama sin sentido como antes. Todo eso las había curado. No quería reiniciarlo. Así que se mantuvo callada y disfruto del tiempo que les quedaba.

Natsuki no había encontrado el reproductor mp3, pero había adquirido un seco y limpio oso de peluche, el cual Shizuru había puesto en su closet como recuerdo de su primera gloriosa ida de pesca. Odiaba esa cosa y esos ojillos, pero no había tenido tiempo de destruirlo. Se imaginó que podría hacer de un buen blanco para sus futuras prácticas de tiro.

Shizuru había conseguido una oferta de Mitsubishi Heavy Industries, el cual proporcionaba un ingreso extra. La chica había regresado a sus clases en la Universidad de Kioto, la mayoría de ellas en línea así no tendría que ver a nadie. Para no reiniciar de nuevo sus estudios, falsificó documentos que indicaban que había completado una serie de cursos en otra universidad, pretendiendo ser una estudiante transferida. Cuando las dos llegaban a casa del trabajo, tendían a tomar una larga caminata por el bosque para pasar el tiempo.

Se dirigían a casa después de una larga caminata, el cielo estaba bañado de tonos rosas y naranjas mientras el sol se ponía detrás de ellas. La mayoría de los árboles, a parte de los que habían sobrevivido al frio invierno, estaban floreciendo. Era hermoso. Natsuki realmente no quería dejar eso atrás. Se sentía muy a gusto ahí. Se dio la vuelta un poco para mirar a Shizuru mientras caminaba, estaba unos pasos detrás de ella. La pareja se sonrió en silencio la una a la otra.

Si, a gusto. Así se suponía que las cosas deberían de ser. Se sintió tan bien.

"_No te importa si me quedo otro mes? Estoy teniendo problemas para encontrar un apartamento adecuado" _ dijo Natsuki, ofreciendo una falsa razón. Porque sintió la necesidad de usar una? Algún miedo persistente de sus propias emociones, quizá. Lo intento decir lo más casual posible.

Shizuru la miro casi contenta, pero lo escondió muy bien. _"Te dije que puedes quedarte tanto como quieras. No voy a tomar nada a cambio. Por supuesto puedes quedarte"_

La casa se veía cada vez más cerca. Mientras entraban en el claro y caminaban hacia la casa, Natsuki le sonrió. _"Estoy agradecida de que no me odies por lo idiota que he sido contigo, y que no te desagrade mi compañía. Lo siento. Yo siempre di todo por hecho. Todo lo que hiciste – convertirte en mi amiga, dejándome entrar en tu familia, convirtiéndote en Kaichou solo por mí, tu ayuda con los problemas del Festival incluso si pretendías no saber lo que estaba haciendo- Aprecio todo eso. Lo siento por no poder decir esas cosas cuando realmente importan"_

Shizuru dejo de caminar y fijo sus ojos en los de ella. Natsuki contuvo la respiración, preguntándose si había hecho una idiota de sí misma otra vez. Los labios de Shizuru se curvaron en una sonrisa. _"Natsuki es ese tipo de persona inocente"_

La miro. No iba a conseguir _ese_ tipo de reacción! Con un suspiro de frustración, miro hacia otro lado. Pequeña tonta incorregible. _"Ves porque no te decía nada? Todo lo que haces es burlar-"_

"_Yo también te quiero, Natsuki" _ Shizuru interrumpió con una sonrisa, había leído entre las líneas de Natsuki, lo que hizo que se congelara en seco, a pesar de que habían sido las palabras más casuales y ligeras por la emoción que eso provoco. Estaba agradecida de que no se sonrojara.

No se molestó en el fondo de su mente. Saben qué? Ya era tiempo de callar esa vocecita molesta de una vez por todas. Siguió a Shizuru dentro de uno de los cuartos, donde la mujer de Kioto estaba encendiendo una pequeña lámpara de aceite para proporcionar luz mientras el sol se hundía en el horizonte. Vio los destellos naranjas en el rostro de Shizuru, añadiendo capas de sombra y calor a través de sus ya de por si hermosas facciones. Se miraba un poco sorprendida de ver a Natsuki allí todavía. Natsuki abrió su boca, fallo una vez, y finalmente solo lo dejo ir.

"_No me quiero ir" _balbuceo.

"_Ara? Te dije que te puedes quedar aquí. No hay prisa" _respondió Shizuru casualmente, sin entender del todo lo que Natsuki le decía. Puso la caja de cerillos de vuelta en su lugar, pasando una mano por su cabello. Natsuki sujeto la mano de la otra mujer y le dio la vuelta para hacer frente a ella, sus pulmones dejaron de funcionar, sin soltar el agarre sobre la otra chica. No quería que Shizuru saliera con nadie más. No quería irse. No quería seguir adelante. Shizuru solamente _**era**_de ella, maldita sea.

"_No. Quiero decir, que no quiero conseguir un apartamento, me gusta aquí" _ explicó Natsuki. Con su pulgar acaricio la palma de Shizuru, y los ojos caoba se abrieron un poco ante tal señal de afecto. _"Por primera vez en un año, estoy realmente feliz. No puedo imaginarme siendo feliz en ningún otro lugar. A pesar de las veces que te llame idiota, extraño la antigua tú. No quiero perder esto de nuevo, y …"_

"_Natsuki…?"_

La motociclista estaba intentando no tartamudear y continuar con las palabras que tenía en su cabeza. Se detuvo en esa acción, sin embargo, cerró su boca solo lo suficiente para mantener la compostura para su siguiente acción. Esta vez, con genuino afecto y ternura al contrario de simplemente dejar a Shizuru hacer lo que quisiera, Natsuki acerco sus labios y los llevo a los de Shizuru. Ligero al principio, porque no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo – pero esta era una buena oportunidad para aprender. No pudo pensar en una mejor maestra. Deslizo sus brazos a la cintura de Shizuru, uno permaneció ahí mientras el otro se movía sobre su espalda hasta llegar a su omoplato, de vez en cuando acariciaba su cabello.

El beso no duro tanto tiempo ligero e inocente. Shizuru le devolvió el abrazo, sujetando la parte superior del cuerpo de Natsuki, y después viendo que el interés de Natsuki era genuino esta vez, la atrajo más hacia ella hasta que sus cuerpos se presionaban entre sí. Ambas bocas se abrieron para dar paso a sus lenguas. Las manos de Natsuki se aferraron al kimono de su compañera mientras su cuerpo empezaba a temblar a pesar del rápido calentamiento. Eso sólo empeoro cuando los dedos de Shizuru comenzaron a acariciar la espalda de Natsuki, los ligeros toques no eran para nada menos electrizantes. En algún punto, Natsuki dio un gran paso hacia atrás, empujando a Shizuru junto con ella, fijando a la mujer de Kioto contra el closet de madera que estaba detrás. Los brazos de Shizuru serpenteaban alrededor de su cuello y parte posterior de su cabeza y Natsuki suspiro, solo un poco.

El cuarto era la estancia por el día, pero al caer la noche, se transformaba en el dormitorio de Natsuki. Con una mano, su boca seguía sobre en cuello de Shizuru, abrió la puerta del armario lo suficiente como para que ella pudiera agarrar su futon y lanzarlo al suelo, una sábana accidentalmente cayo con él. No importaba, eso también estaba bien. Shizuru parecía muy sorprendida por la acción, y aún más sorprendida cuando sintió que Natsuki jalaba el obi de su kimono.

"_Ara, que tan lejos pretendes…?"_

Separo su boca lo suficiente para interrumpir con una respuesta. _"Adivina"_

Si Natsuki no estuviera tan ocupada, podría haber tomado el tiempo de reír de lo tímida y casi asustada que Shizuru podía ser. Su rostro enrojeció. Parecía perdida y aturdida, aunque ciertamente no era tan tonta como para rechazar cualquier avance. Mientras el obi caía al suelo, Shizuru tenso su abrazo sobre Natsuki, sus brazos se encontraban alrededor de su espalda. _"E-estas segura?"_

La motociclista aparto sus labios del rostro de la otra mujer, acercándose demasiado hasta que sus narices se rozaban, apenas separando su boca. Natsuki estaba en una misión. Esas pequeñas distracciones no estaban ayudando. _"Cállate ya. Hablas demasiado"_

Orden recibida y ejecutada. A pesar de sentirse extrañamente tímida, Shizuru se rindió. Una lengua encontró lugar dentro de su boca de nuevo, quizá así era como Natsuki se aseguraba de que no volviera a hablar. Sus manos estaban más abajo, desatando el mismo kimono. El nudo por fin cedió, Natsuki empujo el traje hacia atrás, y la tela color morada cayó al suelo, dejando a Shizuru solamente en ropa interior, un notable sonrojo se extendió por todo su cuerpo, sólo empeorando al dejarse en ese estado. Sus sonrojos eran sexy, finalmente lo admitió Natsuki.

Las manos de Natsuki comenzaron a acariciar el vientre de la otra mujer, encontrándose complacida de que la respiración de Shizuru acelerara más con el gesto. La mujer de Kioto estaba ocupada sacando la camiseta de Natsuki por encima. La motociclista llevaba más ropa encima en comparación. Las cosas tenían que igualarse. La prenda de vestir fue arrojada varios metros lejos. Shizuru la empujo hacia atrás sólo lo suficiente para que pudiera jugar con el cuello de Natsuki.

Allí, dejo vagar su lengua, eventualmente cerraba sus labios y mordía su clavícula, generando leves gemidos por parte de la motociclista. Deslizo su boca a un lado mientras sus dedos rápidamente desabrochaban el sujetador. Los tirantes fueron apartados, y esa prenda siguió a la otra que había sido removida momentos antes. Y, de manera similar, Natsuki hizo lo mismo, el sujetador de Shizuru se unió al propio después de un experto tirón. Los brazos de Shizuru se tensaron alrededor de Natsuki, tirando de ella tan cerca como humanamente fuera posible, sus dedos lenta y _dolorosamente _se movían a lo largo de la espalda de la motociclista.

Fue Shizuru quien hizo el primer movimiento hacia el futon, alejando a Natsuki y a ella del armario. Natsuki entendió y se sentó abajo, jalando a Shizuru con ella. Antes de que Shizuru la obligara a acostarse, Natsuki una vez más tomo el control. Shizuru fue la única que acabo cayendo de nuevo, Natsuki sobre ella, plantando besos a lo largo de su cuello clavícula y pecho. A pesar de que Shizuru no le había tomado importancia a la pérdida de dominio, como evidencia hubo un gemido de frustración, lo permitió. Llevo ambas piernas a los lados del cuerpo de la motociclista, y las manos de Natsuki inmediatamente comenzaron a deslizarse desde las rodillas de Shizuru hacia sus muslos y caderas, todo eso mientras sus labios y lengua atendían la mitad superior de su cuerpo.

Shizuru gimió y mordió su labio inferior mientras Natsuki continuaba. Dejo sus manos apoyarse sobre la espalda de Natsuki, sus uñas se hundían una y otra vez. Antes de que se perdiera por completo, y antes de que Natsuki fuera por la ultima prenda, Shizuru recuperó el control el tiempo suficiente para darse la vuelta otra vez, regresando los mismos favores y haciéndose con el botón de los jeans de Natsuki, acabando con el rápidamente. El cuerpo de la joven ligeramente se arqueó mientras los colmillos de Shizuru encontraban su camino en su seno y se mantenían ahí. La mujer de Kioto dejo a sus uñas rasguñar suavemente los costados de Natsuki antes de llegar a la última prenda, la cual, antes de que Natsuki pudiera protestar (no es que ella pudiera hacerlo), fue echada a un lado en alguna parte.

A Natsuki no le gustaba entregarse de ninguna manera o forma. Los labios de Shizuru descendieron del cuello de Natsuki a sus senos y a su estómago, su destino final era obvio. No le gustaba estar sin el control, pero sin duda tenía poca experiencia así que dejo a su gran sensei hacer una demostración. Sólo por esta vez, de todos modos. Las acciones de Shizuru, una vez que hubo llegado a su destino, fueron deliberadamente lentas, solamente para atormentar a la joven mujer. Aunque perdida en su propio mundo, Natsuki tomó nota de cada pequeña acción que Shizuru hizo. Una mano se unió a la lengua de la mujer, y aunque estaba tratando de contenerse tanto tiempo como fuera posible, Natsuki perdió el contacto con el mundo mientras su cuerpo se perdía en el placer y el fuego helado. Lanzo un grito de éxtasis mientras su cuerpo se estremecía. Se dejó caer, jadeando, recuperando su compostura mientras Shizuru se arrastraba de vuelta a su hombro.

Así estuvieron hasta que el cuerpo de Natsuki se hubo recuperado, momento en el cual, Shizuru se encontró como el objeto de atención. Los dientes mordían su cuello mientras que las manos de Natsuki lentamente se dirigían hacia sus muslos antes de arrojar lejos la ropa interior roja que había permanecido ahí durante bastante tiempo. La mano regreso un momento después. Con el primer contacto, Shizuru salto un poco antes de mecerse al mismo ritmo con cada golpe y caricia. Gemidos escapaban de su garganta mientras continuaba, y cuando parecía que se acercaba, Natsuki se deslizo por su torso y bajo entre sus piernas, los movimientos rápidos de su lengua hicieron que las suplicas y gemidos de Shizuru llegaran a ser más fuertes y más incoherentes.

El cuerpo de Shizuru se arqueó y se sacudió, la mujer de Kioto gritaba el nombre de su compañera mientras se perdía por varios, maravillosos minutos antes de caer de vuelta a la tierra. Su cuerpo fue presa de algunos espasmos secundarios, y Natsuki apoyo su cabeza sobre la parte interna de su muslo, besándola una o dos veces antes de subir una vez más.

Allí, ella cayó en su lugar al lado de Shizuru, quien estaba en proceso de recuperar las fuerzas, incapaz de moverse adecuadamente por el momento. Y en eso, Natsuki sonrió, sólo un poco. Puso una mano sobre el vientre de Shizuru y beso su mejilla tiernamente, Shizuru giro su rostro lo suficiente para darle un beso adecuado para el intercambio mientras Natsuki acariciaba su vientre.

Unos minutos de silencio pasaron, ninguna deseaba hablar porque eso sólo podría arruinar las cosas. Shizuru apoyo su cabeza sobre el hombro de Natsuki temporalmente. Tenía la intención de hacer algo más después de un momento o dos. Se dio cuenta de la sonrisa de Natsuki y giro sus ojos carmesí. Genial. Ahora tendría que lidiar con el ego por el resto de la semana. Eso era justo lo que necesitaba.

La sonrisa eventualmente desapareció, reemplazada por una mirada bastante seria. Natsuki presiono sus labios sobre el lado del rostro de Shizuru una vez más, sus labios apenas se alejaron lo suficiente para respirar un poco ronca, _"Ai shiteru"_

Sin lágrimas, sin risas de alegría. Shizuru sólo sonrió perezosamente y cerró sus ojos de nuevo. _"Lo sé"_

Natsuki frunció el ceño. Eso era todo? Levantó una mano y empujó la cabeza de Shizuru a un lado, gruñendo en señal de protesta. De ninguna manera había pasado el último año entero pensando que todo esto solo conseguiría un "lo sé" como respuesta! Ella solamente se estaba negando a decirlo para su pesar. Su voz se convirtió en una de demanda, _"Dilo, malcriada"_

"_Ara" _ se rio un poco, empujando a Natsuki de nuevo.

"_Lo digo en serio!"_

"_Sé que lo dices en serio. Fue muy conmovedor. Natsuki es una chica dulce" _Shizuru grito mientras Natsuki mordía su nariz. _"Ara, pero ella es demasiado salvaje, por desgracia"_

"_Dilo"_

"_Oblígame"_

En ese momento, la sonrisa regresó, lo cual causo que Shizuru girara sus ojos de nuevo. Por lo menos hasta que vio que Natsuki estaba dispuesta a seguir con el pequeño desafío de Shizuru. Unas horas después, ambas estaban bañadas en sudor y felizmente agotadas, Shizuru cedió. _"Ara, ara. Me había imaginado lo que harías si me mantenía callada. Ai shiteru, Natsuki. Tienes un buen desempeño sexual. Gracias"_

_Maldita sea._

* * *

_Notas de la autora:_

_ASKSKS Amigos no permitan que sus amigos vírgenes escriban escenas de sexo, de acuerdo? Deténganme de hacer esto en el futuro. Consiguieron cosas sin sentido. Pero noooo. Yo sé lo que la gente realmente quiere cuando leen todo este fic emo ShizNat. Sí, todos sabemos que no lo vamos a negar ASI QUE… adkjskdkj no más a las 3 AM escribiendo obscenidades para mí._

_Un capítulo más. Probablemente uno corto._

_En la mente de Natsuki: "La novia se ha agotado" fanfarria de victoria tipo final fantasy - +559 exp ganada! Nuevo nivel! Nuevas habilidades dominadas!_

_Notas de la traductora:_

_Bueno con esto definitivamente se queda en clasificación M. _

_Chicos ya esta por terminar :( La próxima semana es el último cap. _


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER

Tengo que dejar en claro que esta historia NO me pertenece en lo absoluto la autora se llama Ange Sinistre. Este Fic esta originalmente escrito en inglés yo sólo me dedique a hacer una traducción sin fines de lucro y mucho menos para adjudicarme la autoría de este fic, por lo tanto la traducción la trate de hacer lo más fiel al original y también deje todos los comentarios originales de la autora. Sin más disfruten de este cap.

* * *

ANTÍPODA

Parte IX: Pasado y futuro

La gente siempre había pensado que era extraño que fueran amigas. Shizuru y Natsuki debían haberse odiado entre sí. Era desagradablemente evidente cuan antípodas eran – el aceite de motor y el té no se podían mezclar. Los antiguos compañeros y amigos que decían que no tenía nada en común demostraban que, diciendo eso, ellos no conocían a ningunas de las dos. Ellas eran exactamente lo mismo. Ellas simplemente habían encontrado diferentes maneras de cargar ese peso que cada una llevaba. Habían conocido a la otra en pocos años, pero debido a su historia en común, su lazo quizás era más fuerte de lo que se encontraba en personas que se habían conocido la vida entera.

Kaichou-sama era una elegante y majestuosa mujer que se crio en una familia adinerada y se le trataba de lo mejor. Su familia estaba segura de ser dueña de propiedades privadas tanto en Estados Unidos y Europa, y bueno, naturalmente iba de vacaciones a esos exóticos lugares sin pensarlo dos veces. Pasaba su tiempo libre de compras, porque consideraba que el sobrante era nada menos que la paga de un mes para la mayoría de las personas. Manejaba un auto deportivo. Era la refinada señorita de Kioto, basada en la tradición y muy versada en la cultura y etiqueta. Su acento podría derretir el corazón de cualquiera. Su sonrisa podía calmar los nervios de cualquiera. Pero Fujino Shizuru y la Kaichou-sama eran dos personas completamente diferentes.

Fujino Shin le había enseñado los variados aspectos de la cultura de Kioto. Vestía kimonos y estudió como preparar una adecuada ceremonia del té. Practicó con la naginata dos horas al día después de la escuela. Él nunca fue autoritario. Él simplemente quería introducirla en esa parte de su patrimonio, al igual que el de su madre. Recordaba la sonrisa de su padre como un adulto, y como siempre era agridulce. Estuvo tan orgullosa de su hija y de lo madura que era a pesar de su edad.

Sin embargo, Shizuru conocía muy bien esa parte oscura de la mente de su padre, él la culpaba por la muerte de su esposa. Milena Dragunova había sido una mujer fuerte, pero el complicado parto que tuvo le arrebato esa fuerza. Murió unas cuantas horas después del parto. Shin y Milena se habían dedicado completamente el uno al otro. Cuando uno se iba, el otro se sentía solo. Shizuru recordaba a su padre beber mucho, pero él siempre trataba de ocultárselo. A pesar de su depresión él siempre le sonreía. Pero el murió. Y ella no tenía nada.

Cuando era niña, Shizuru era tranquila. Ese maravilloso acento nunca había estado con ella entonces. Su lengua hablada entre el ruso y el acento de Kioto era torpe y sin cuidado. Era tranquila, pero propensa a pelear con cualquiera que la insultara, llegando a casa con un ojo morado y sentida (aunque al otro niño le iba peor) No tenía amigos. Nunca le importo tenerlos. Había sido la burla de muchos para que valiera la pena.

Los miembros de su familia, que habían desaprobado que Shin sólo le instruyera ligeramente la cultura japonesa, procedieron a llevarla hasta el límite. Ellos rechazaron el dejarla con su fascinación por el lado familiar de su madre. En ese año que cayó bajo el "cuidado" de su otra tía, no se le permitió ver a Tanya. Olvido como hablar ruso. Creció odiando a la ascendencia de su padre, a pesar de su despreocupada actitud hacia los aspectos de la misma más tarde.

_Regresarás con Tanya. Claramente no puedes acostumbrarte a este tipo de vida. No vales la pena. No queremos nada que ver con alguien tan bárbara y ruda. Maldita extranjera._

Abandonada en la perrera como un cachorro no deseado por un niño ingrato que no estaba de acuerdo con el regalo. Fue tratada como basura que tenía que ser desechada. Eso era lo correcto. La reunión entre Tanya y Shizuru había sido llena de alegría y lágrimas y una amplia cantidad de abrazos. Eso hizo que comenzara a sanar, aunque gran parte del daño ya estaba hecho. No hablaba mucho. Había llegado a estar asustada de su vergonzoso acento, el cual la había torturado por mucho tiempo. Eso había sido superado, pero su silencio seguía ahí.

En el momento en el que entró a la secundaria en Fuuka, se dio cuenta de lo sola que estaba en realidad. Por extraño que parezca, esto sucedió cuando repentinamente se encontró popular y el objeto de una infinidad de rumores falsos (no era rica, no tenía propiedades, comía cenas de la tv, vestía ropa de segunda mano o unos viejos kimonos cuando no usaba el uniforme, y no tenía dinero para ir de compras). Las estudiantes la seguían y besaban el suelo que pisaba. La trataban como si estuviera por encima de cualquiera. Fue a causa de eso que se dio cuenta de lo sola que estaba. La gente podría haber creído en su falsa identidad por encima de la real. No le gustaba ser adorada. Quería ser normal.

Por supuesto, la única que la había tratado diferente fue una joven chica que había encontrado en el jardín llevando la misma ira, ansiosa, la misma expresión que hacía cuando no había nadie alrededor. Al igual que Shizuru en esa edad, la chica la había empujado y trato de reaccionar violentamente a las bromas y burlas, incluso si todo eso había sido en broma. Fue entonces que Shizuru probó que no era una niña rica, pues era en realidad una chica humilde que tenia nada menos que su nombre al igual que Natsuki.

Sintió sus propios problemas dentro de Natsuki. Shizuru pensó que nunca había actuado de esa manera antes, sintió su corazón clamar con anhelo. Finalmente había encontrado a alguien que posiblemente podía entenderla. La persiguió y se aferró a ella, lo que nunca había hecho antes. Su amistad fue lenta al principio, pero no había duda de que Shizuru la amaba. La primera amiga que nunca había tenido.

Natsuki no había sido expuesta a la angustia tan pronto como Shizuru había sido. Tal vez fue así como término aún más hostil hacia las conexiones emocionales. Recordaba, con toda claridad, lo cariñosa que su familia había sido con ella antes de tener todo destrozado. Había notado la tensión entre sus padres, sí, pero fue tan felizmente ignorante para entenderlo. Llegaba corriendo a la oficina de su madre y la abrazaba, y recordaba a su padre adorándola. Cuando él estaba lejos, siempre estaba la compañía de Sakomizu para disfrutar.

Entonces, antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba sacando su cabeza fuera del agua e inhalando aire, una gran herida se hallaba en su pequeña cabeza. Solo con apoyo sabía nadar, y sacudió sus piernas para no hundirse. Sacudió su cabeza alrededor, buscando a su querida madre, pero ella no estaba ahí. El agua era negra. No hubiera sido capaz de detectar algo teniendo eso en cuenta. Su instinto de supervivencia la golpeo, nado hacia las rocas en la distancia, aferrándose a una. Allí estaba sentada, temblando durante horas hasta que estuvo a punto de la hipotermia, fue entonces que Sakomizu la encontró y rescato.

Se quedó con él por unas semanas mientras intentaba contactar con su padre en el extranjero. Volvió, asegurándose de que ella estuviera bien. Se acercó a abrazarlo, pero él la rechazo. _"Natsuki, papi es un hombre muy ocupado. No tengo tiempo para verte después. Te llevare con unos amigos y estarás ahí por un tiempo, de acuerdo?"_

Ella fue entregada a una pareja que ni siquiera conocía. Se preguntó si incluso él los conocía. Huyo de su familia adoptiva muchas veces, dirigiéndose directamente con Sakomizu. Cada vez, la llevaba de vuelta, aunque se le rompía el corazón de hacerlo. Si se quedaba con ella, ellos lo acusarían de secuestro. A través de la fría despedida de su padre, dejándola con extraños, creció odiándolo. Ella lo odiaba, odiaba a los imbéciles que habían matado a su madre, odiaba al mundo.

Sakomizu siempre le había dicho que se calmara y que se enfocara en la escuela, pero no podía. Quería saber todo lo que había pasado. Quería saber quién fue y porque. Quería saber porque su padre la había apartado tan fríamente. Quería su vieja vida de vuelta. Amargada, ataco a otros chicos y se metía en peleas. Había sido transferida a tres escuelas en solo dos años. Era brillante, pero no aplicada. Se enfocó más en liberar su ira.

Una vez junto el valor suficiente para marchar hacia a su padre a la edad de doce años, demandado respuestas a porque no le importaba nada de eso. Él le dio una fría mirada. _Natsuki. _La miro directo a los ojos. _Dude de que fueras mía incluso desde el momento en que naciste, mas sin embargo te he criado como propia. Mientras creces, veo cada vez menos de mí en tus características, en todo caso. Te doy el dinero suficiente para vivir. No es suficiente? Se agradecida de eso. Ya no estoy casado con tu madre, y por lo tanto ya no estoy obligado a mantener a su hija. Ahora tengo una familia real. Por favor permanece lejos._

Después ella había dicho unas pocas palabras coloridas, había sido la última vez que hablo con él. Después de eso, había dedicado su vida a encontrar la verdad detrás de Searrs. Curiosamente había recibido una invitación a la Academia Fuuka a través de una beca que curiosamente no había solicitado. Acepto simplemente por sospechas, pero sus investigaciones no habían dado frutos. No puso mucha atención a la escuela en sí. Prefería observar desde la distancia, odiando a sus compañeros y especialmente a sus superiores.

Entonces, he ahí que la desagradable mimada niña rica, seguía molestándola después de soltarle algunas chorradas casi filosóficas en el jardín. Ella simplemente la seguía molestando. Qué es que acaso no veía que Natsuki quería estar sola? Maldición. No se preocupó por socializar más. Tenía una misión, y la gente demostró ser tan poco fiable en ese tiempo. Solo no podía dejarla sola.

Muy lentamente, después de su inicial pelea (y la arrastrada de la cabeza de Natsuki por la acera) empezó a ver que Fujino Shizuru no era una pérdida total. De hecho, ella nunca le pidió alguna cosa, pero la compañía de Natsuki ofrecía más que nada. Natsuki tardó en construir la confianza, pero se encontró disfrutando de la presencia de la mujer. Shizuru ayudaba a que se enfocara en la escuela, y, a veces, con escaparse de ella. Shizuru no tenía miedo de su motocicleta y de acompañarla en sus viajes a través de la región. Siempre fue una fuente de consuelo y consejos. Natsuki llego a respetarla. Entonces llego a amarla, aunque no quería admitirlo.

Rompió una regla primordial. Se suponía que sería independiente. Se había acostumbrado a Shizuru. Se había acostumbrado a su presencia y a su amor, y no había encontrado competencia para el afecto de Shizuru. Lo dio por hecho y se volvió casi dependiente de ella, aunque no se dio cuenta. No había nadie más que hubiera compartido tanto en común con ella. Nadie que pudiera tener la posibilidad de entenderla.

Ambas habían perdido a su madre. Ambas habían sido rechazadas por los demás de su familia, tratándolas como si fueran menos que humanos, y aferrándose a Tanya y Sakomizu respectivamente. No tenían amigos, ambas tan violentas y extrañas para dejar entrar a alguien. Todo lo que tenían era su soledad. Natsuki se había acostumbrado a eso y rechazo el permitir a alguien entrar en su corazón por temor de que pudiera perder de vista su objetivo, o peor, que Searrs lo usara en su contra. Se alejó. Shizuru, en contraste, simplemente quería a una sola persona que la entendiera y realmente la escuchara. Ella avanzo hacia adelante.

Debajo de toda su apatía y debajo de su exterior rudo, Kuga Natsuki necesitaba a Fujino Shizuru. La amaba. Nunca lo había expresado hasta que fue muy tarde.

Se sintió como si ella estuviera viendo el mundo a través de una lente distorsionada. Las cosas estaban deformes y distorsionadas. Las caras conocidas le parecían ajenas. Todo a su alrededor giraba. Su piel estaba cubierta de sudor frio. Su cuerpo estaba temblando como si tuviera una fiebre alta. Lo suprimió. Si hubiera sido alguien más, como lo demostró Shiho perdiendo la cabeza, tal vez hubiera sido presa del pánico en su psicosis. Pero en su gran pesadilla de la que no podía despertar, Shizuru se mantuvo en calma. Solo tenía la fuerza de voluntad para hacer eso.

Fue gobernada por la agresión, el odio y la ira que había suprimido tantos años atrás, todo eso salió a la superficie ahora que había encontrado una salida. Sacudió sus puños con ira, hacia Searrs y cualquiera que pudiera herir a Natsuki, y hacia la misma Natsuki. _**No es justo. No había hecho nada para merecerlo**__. _Después de todo lo que Shizuru había hecho por ella, Natsuki no tenía el derecho de verla como a un monstruo.

La masacre fue un vago y confuso recuerdo, a pesar de que había sido una pocas horas antes –o eso supuso. Se había sentido drogada todo el tiempo. Sus ojos se fijaron en la nada. Su cuerpo había sucumbido a un oscuro y primordial deseo de matar. Su naginata había destrozado a sus víctimas en su camino, la sangre se esparció por el suelo, el edificio y su cuerpo. Cuerpos mutilados cubrían las calles del sector privado que había pertenecido al Primer Distrito. Agentes y subordinados de Searrs, patéticos subordinados, compraron a la policía – no había favoritismo. Todos se fueron. Su mente se vio a través de esa lente distorsionada, impotente e ignorante de lo que su cuerpo estaba haciendo. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa seguida de una risa enferma y sin sentido. Eso fue fácil. Demasiado fácil. Su lado oscuro encontró eso divertido. Todo lo que quedo después de eso fue esperar.

Marcho de nuevo hacia la Academia. A veces, su naginata descansaba en sus inestables y cansados hombros. En el momento en el que se acercaba al edificio apenas si se mantenía de pie, arrastrando su naginata por el eje, la hoja rechinaba con cada paso que daba. La escuela enfrente era irreconocible a su vista. Giraba y bailaba enfrente de ella, aunque sus pies parecían saber muy bien a donde ir, como si fuera guiada por algún tipo de fuerza sobrenatural. Se sintió… casi como una marioneta siendo controlada.

Todo lo que tenía que hacer era esperar. Sus manos estaban frías y entumecidas, como si no hubiera nada mal. Una taza caliente de té eventualmente encontró su camino hacia sus labios, y lo bebió. Se sentó. Espero. Natsuki regresaría. Siempre lo hizo. Sus ojos en blanco, casi como si fuera a desmayarse, pero se forzó a si misma a concentrarse. No había absolutamente vuelta atrás. _**No valgo nada, no es así? **_Incluso si Natsuki la odiara por toda la eternidad, Shizuru la había librado del Primer Distrito.

El mundo en el que espero fue oscuro, extraño y aterrador. El cuarto del consejo parecía como si fuera el mismo infierno. Quería gritar. Pero espero, sin hacer nada más que beber su té como si fuera por instinto. Espero por alguien que la liberara. Natsuki gritándole, Natsuki golpeándola – cualquier cosa que pudiera sacarla de este reino. Y entonces, por fin, ella estaba ahí. Incluso si sólo el odio permaneció.

Los ojos de Shizuru giraron y sonrió mientras la motociclista irrumpía en el cuarto. La neblina se dispersó lo suficiente para que recobrara de nuevo su capacidad para levantarse. Natsuki estaba ahí para matarla, no? Como una víctima de ahogamiento, Shizuru solo esperaba lanzarse a sus brazos para abrazarla, porque sólo tal vez Natsuki podía sacarla del abismo. Pero no… le apuntó con una pistola y le gritó. Eso no podía ser. No podía perder a su salvadora tan rápido.

Su cuerpo se paró y miro su mente. En esos momentos comparo a Natsuki con una diosa. Desde el infierno dentro de Shizuru, Natsuki era la fuente y la solución de su condición. Ella le había tentado y planteado pensamientos impuros en su mente, y la había condenado a ese sufrimiento a cambio. Ahora estaba tan perdida que solo la fuente que tenía su poder la trajo de vuelta. Shizuru le maldijo por lo injustamente que fue tratada, sin embargo le rogo perdón y liberación. Si ella la forzaría a salir de ese infierno, entonces lo intentaría.

_Nadie, nadie en absoluto… Solo ya no quiero estar sola nunca más._

Su elemento regreso automáticamente, y bateo lejos cada disparo. Su pelea comenzaba. Los labios de Shizuru se movían y hablaba, pero en su aturdimiento, no estaba muy segura de lo que dijo. Y entonces, Duran… ya no era un enano, era un monumento gigante al odio y disgusto de Natsuki hacia ella. Shizuru lloro mientras su cuerpo se precipito hacia adelante para tratar de apoderarse de la única cosa que podía salvarla. Ella la llevo hasta la iglesia quemada y fue ahí donde su oportunidad llegó. Atrapo a su amor y la jalo hacia delante en un abrazo.

Ahí, sintió la calidez y paz. El mundo seguía girando, pero ya no tenía miedo de la distorsión, mientras esa calidez permaneciera. _Por favor… no te vayas._

Natsuki comenzó a retroceder, pero Shizuru pudo ver algo inusual en sus ojos. Cuando la chica la atrajo en un beso, la niebla se disipo, aunque no completamente. En la oscuridad, vio la luz. Natsuki comenzó a explicarle, pero el tono de voz no fue el que esperaba. Calmado, relajante y amoroso. Ella no…no estaba enojada? Natsuki, por supuesto, le dijo que no podía sentir lo mismo, pero…

"_Yo también te quiero, Shizuru" _

Quería llorar otra vez, y sintió la sangre correr por sus mejillas, la primera señal de vida de su cuerpo desde que se había perdido. Pero aún no estaba bien. Aún seguía hundida. Nada había parado de girar. Otro destello de algo paso a través de los ojos de Natsuki. Que…?

Natsuki grito una orden para Duran de que disparara sus cañones justo dentro de Kiyohime, que sin duda destruiría a ambos Child a la vez. Los ojos de Shizuru se abrieron de miedo. El fin. Ese era el fin. Fue tan rápido que la mente de Shizuru se tambaleo con horror. Fue seguramente condenada después de lo que había hecho. Esta podía ser la última vez que volvería a ver la cara de Natsuki. La otra vida no iba a tratarla igual. Porque haría eso? Los ojos de Shizuru finalmente se llenaron de lágrimas mientras la culpa la absorbía. Natsuki se suponía que debía quedarse. Eso no era justo. Natsuki no había hecho nada. Shizuru era la única que merecía eso, la única que lo necesitaba.

La motociclista la jalo dentro de un posesivo y fuerte abrazo, sujetándola de una manera casi dolorosa. La calidez regreso, y el miedo de su inminente muerte suavemente se desvaneció. El mundo se volvió claro – mucho más claro que cualquier cosa que hubiera visto. La esencia y las sensaciones regresaron. Todos sus sentidos regresaron. Ahí, en los brazos de Natsuki, Shizuru estaba calmada y restaurada. Incluso si fueran a ser separadas, Natsuki seguiría ahí, abrazándola mientras morían. Natsuki la amo y la perdono, a pesar de todo. Ese era el único juicio que le importaba. Dios y el mundo espiritual podían hacer lo que quisieran.

"_Soy feliz" _Susurro Shizuru

Tenía miedo y estaba abrumada con un remordimiento agridulce mientras su mortalidad se volvía dolorosamente obvia, pero si era el deseo de Natsuki llevarla lejos de ese tormento de tal manera, no se opondría. Temblando se desvaneció en la nada.

La motocicleta de Natsuki rugía a través de las calles de Fuuka mientras el vehículo la llevaba cada vez más cerca de la Academia. Haruka, la madre de Nao, el Primer Distrito… Shizuru no estaba bien. Eso no era lo que quería Natsuki. Todo esto debido a algún tipo de amor que Shizuru tenía por ella? Esto no era amor. Esto era obsesión y fanatismo. Pero entonces, ni siquiera Shizuru era la única, verdad? Todo estaba tan de cabeza. Todos habían comenzado a perder la razón. Shiho, Fumi… los esclavos y asesinos sin sentido – marcando el contraste con lo que tenían antes.

Los ojos de Shizuru habían sido huecos y sin vida, como los de Akane habían sido después de que Kazuya muriera. Caminaba como un zombi, cayendo a pensar más allá de sus deseos básicos demandados por ella. Ya no era más Fujino Shizuru. Era una cascara vacía, que había perdido su alma y su conciencia. Dios, _esa_ voz. Eso fue suficiente para asustarla. Incluso si no sonó como si perteneciera más a Shizuru.

Eso había sido dolorosamente claro que Natsuki no pudo detenerla. Le había rogado y pedido, incluso ordenado, pero Shizuru simplemente no cedió, como si estuviera sorda del mundo a su alrededor. Se marchó, matando todo lo que alguna vez Natsuki llamo enemigo. Mientras Natsuki había buscado venganza, Shizuru fue la única que siguió adelante con la intención de asesinar. Eso fue demasiado. Natsuki no estaba lista para eso. Shizuru simplemente tenía que ser detenida antes de que pudiera dañar a las otras HiME restantes. En ese estado, solo podía causar estragos.

Natsuki sabía muy bien que no sobreviviría al Festival.

Era responsabilidad de Mai ganar. Era una imposibilidad para Natsuki ver el final. Shizuru no podía dejar de vagar, y si alguna de las otras HiME acababa con Kiyohime, entonces Natsuki desaparecería en el aire. Shizuru podría ser empujada aún más en la oscuridad, destinada a sufrir el mismo patético destino que Akane. Eso o alguien podrían matar a Shizuru directamente. Tomo las riendas. Que alguien más se atreviera a matarla… no podía soportarlo. Eso sería hacerle a Shizuru un mal. Que ella terminara empalada en la claymore de Mikoto o quemada por las llamas de Mai – eso no sería lo correcto. Podría morir sola y asustada de esa manera. Apretó la mandíbula buscando la determinación.

Si Shizuru tenía que morir, entonces Natsuki quería estar ahí para protegerla y abrazarla mientras ambas cruzaban. Si destruía a ambos, Kiyohime y Duran a la vez, entonces seria indoloro y misericordioso para ambas. Solo se desvanecerían y desaparecerían juntas. Mientras se acercaba a la Academia, se armó de valor para emprender la tarea de quitarse la vida y a su única verdadera amiga que tuvo.

No había la manera adecuada de ponerlo en marcha. Por lo tanto, en su forma típica, se hizo de una gran y violenta entrada, irrumpiendo en el cuarto del consejo con su motocicleta. Shizuru como siempre estaba calmada, pero la verdadera hubiera retrocedido con eso. Ella estaba mostrando niveles inhumanos de apatía, y levanto la mirada hacia Natsuki con los mismos ojos sin vida. Y, mientras Natsuki le ordenó que se detuviera en su locura, fue como esperaba, encontrándose con la resistencia.

Su duelo comenzó, Natsuki volvió afuera para llamar a Duran con sus emociones recién descubiertas. Estaba asustada de ella. Estaba perturbada. La amaba a pesar de todo. Eso le dio la fuerza y el combustible para seguir peleando. Lo que no esperaba, sin embargo, fue lo grande que Duran se había convertido. Él era tan grande como Kiyohime, por lo menos. Un monumento a su amor y dedicación.

Cuando Shizuru se retiró hacia la iglesia, algo le dijo que era una trampa, la siguió. Una campana caída y un rápido ataque de Shizuru lanzaron a Natsuki a sus brazos, llevándola ahí después de que el arma en espiral se enroscara a su alrededor como una serpiente y la aprisionara. Una vez ahí, Natsuki no se apartó. Shizuru cayó sobre ella, débil e indefensa y comenzó a sonreír de una manera drogada. Seguía fuera de sí, pero feliz simplemente de tenerla en sus brazos.

_No me gusta que me ames._

Pero _**ella**_tenía su amor. No podía negarlo más. El tamaño de Duran fue el testimonio de eso. Tan grande como Kiyohime. Eso seguía sorprendiéndola. Natsuki era libre de dar la orden para que Duran disparara a quemarropa, pero le horrorizaba que Shizuru pudiera morir sin saber lo mucho que le importaba. Y entonces, Natsuki se apartó suavemente, solo para volver más cerca y presionar sus labios sobre los de la otra mujer. Fue ligero y fugaz, pero era la mejor manera que Natsuki pudo manejar, y había genuina ternura detrás de él. El primero y lo que pensaba que sería su último beso en su vida.

Así que profeso su amor lo mejor que sabía. Se sintió insuficiente, pero Shizuru se sonrojo y parecía sorprendida por ella. Eso fue todo lo que Natsuki pudo darle. Se dio la vuelta, dio la orden y agacho su cabeza para mirar a Shizuru a los ojos una última vez. La otra mujer se veía aturdida, pero no iba a luchar con ella. Natsuki la atrajo dentro de un fuerte abrazo, negándose el dejarla ir y negándose a llorar. Shizuru la abrazo, y Natsuki la acaricio de una forma como si ella fuera una niña perdida. Por alguna razón, Natsuki no estaba asustada mientras la artillería de Duran estallo contra Kiyohime, destrozando a ambos Child en pedazos. Su abrazo sobre Shizuru se hizo más fuerte.

_No tengas miedo. No te dejare ir. Nos iremos juntas._

Sus cuerpos se desvanecieron en verde y no sintió nada más que el calor que Shizuru le dio. Los ojos de la mujer mayor estaban llenos de lágrimas y temor, y sin embargo oyó susurrar a Shizuru, por fin, feliz. Los últimos años que pasaron juntas pasaron frente a ella. Perdida en sus recuerdos, mantuvo la verdadera cara sonriente de Shizuru en su mente mientras sus cuerpos se desvanecían como polvo en el viento.

El significado del sacrificio de Natsuki no pudo ser entendido por Shizuru si no hasta mucho después. Ella había, en su aturdimiento, cínicamente escuchado que a pesar de todo la amaba, aunque no fuera lo suficiente. Poco se dio cuenta de que era un tipo diferente de amor, quizás incluso uno más fuerte. Era el amor de una amiga que estaba dispuesta a caminar con ella en la otra vida así simplemente no se iría sola. Un tipo de amor que no se vio obstaculizado por la lujuria. Natsuki había estado dispuesta a quedarse con ella por toda la eternidad con su elección de matarlas a ambas. Después de su renacimiento, Natsuki se había permitido a si misma simplemente a aceptar otras formas de amor después de aprender el cómo aceptarlas.

El último elemento oscuro de su personalidad, su temeroso deseo de echar la culpa de sus crímenes en un chivo expiatorio, finalmente se produjo. No podía culpar a Natsuki. Natsuki siempre la había amado. Le había dolido que nunca se lo dijera, y eso la había lisiado a ser mirada como a una bestia durante su punto de quiebre emocional en el Festival, pero debía haberlo sabido siempre. No había a nadie más que culpar más que a sí misma. Podía llevar el peso de sus pecados ahora que finalmente se sentía querida como una amiga. Ser querida como una amante era secundario, pero liberador. Había sido perdonada por la única persona que le importaba. Sonrió.

"_Oi, que es tan gracioso?" _balbuceo Natsuki, luchando por respirar, claramente tomando una casi pero no mucha risa disimulada. Se sonrojo, preguntándose si había hecho algo estúpido y repentinamente sintió vergüenza por la falta de ropa debido a su paranoia.

"_Nada en lo absoluto. Solo estoy feliz" _ La sonrisa se volvió cálida, a la deriva lejos de las travesuras, mientras Shizuru bajo la mirada hacia ella, pálidas hebras cafés ocultaban el resto de la habitación de la visión de la motociclista. Seguía un poco cansada, la mano de Shizuru temblaba mientras acariciaba el costado del rostro de su amante. Había tomado el cargo por un pequeño tiempo, Natsuki sólo cedió el poder porque, según sus palabras, Shizuru estaba "tan malditamente codiciosa". No es que estuviera tan terriblemente dispuesta de cualquier manera.

En ese comentario, y después de haber regresado de haberse perdido en los ojos de Shizuru, Natsuki comenzó a sonreír con satisfacción de nuevo. Shizuru suspiro. Ahí estaba el ego de nuevo. Seguía sin disiparse.

"_Si, si, eres realmente buena en lo que haces" _ Shizuru se deslizo hacia un lado y empujo a la joven chica más cerca, su tono nunca llego realmente al sarcasmo. Las manos de Natsuki vagaban alrededor, dibujando líneas invisibles en su piel. _"Supongo que te ha gustado este nuevo juego descubierto, entonces?"_

"_No lo sé. Silent Hill es bastante adrenalina. Pero este juego ha sido el mejor, tengo que admitir" _ Natsuki dijo secamente. Ahora que la paranoia había cesado, se acomodó hacia abajo, cómoda con la cercanía.

Shizuru giro sus ojos. _"Ah. Ya veo. El sexo con Fujino Shizuru es entretenido, pero no es tan agradable como golpear en el cráneo a un demonio zombi con un tubo. Eso se llevó lo que quedaba de mi orgullo"_

"_O son demonios o son zombis. No pueden ser ambos"_

"_Por favor no me digas que estas esperando reprimirme por haberme equivocado con la terminología de los juegos en un momento como este. Debes de estar pensando en algo perverso que, espero por dios, no tenga que ver con zombis" _ A pesar del inicio de la disputa, Shizuru nunca dejo de acariciar el cabello de Natsuki.

"_Me conoces de años. Deberías tener todo eso memorizado ahora" _Natsuki protestó. _"Y pensar que te quejas sobre mi falta de conocimiento sobre tus intereses. Que hipócrita!"_

"_Y cuáles son mis intereses?" _Shizuru se aventuró con pereza.

"_Té"_

"_Y?"_

"_Tazas de té"_

Shizuru la rodo un poco para que pudiera mirarla de nuevo, claramente dándole una mirada de desaprobación. Con un suspiro, dijo _"Hay más en la vida que el té, sin embargo poco queda después de eso. Esto me decepciona mucho"_

"_No tienes derecho de empezar a sermonearme cuando no sabes la diferencia entre un zombi y un demonio cuando el conocimiento es tan vital para la mitad de los videojuegos que juego. No durarías cinco minutos rodeada de enemigos que quieren tu sangre incluso si tuvieras una motosierra" _contesto Natsuki, muy concentrada. _"El conocimiento acerca de este tipo de cosas podría salvarte la vida"_

La lengua de Shizuru bailaba de su oído a su mandíbula. Oh, como si eso fuera a callarla. No iba a caer en esa pequeña trampa! Las tácticas de distracción eran un movimiento lamentable de su desesperación. La lengua fue reemplazada por una cálida respiración mientras hablaba de nuevo. _"Enlista mis otros intereses que no tengan relación con el té"_

"_No. No puedes demandar ese tipo de cosas cuando tu ni siquiera entiendes mis intereses adecuadamente" _argumento Natsuki. Cerró sus ojos mientras Shizuru regresaba a sus tácticas de distracción. Natsuki frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes. _"Eso no va a funcionar, sabes. Yo no... Voy... a ceder"_

"_Bien"_

Shizuru se retiró y rodo sobre su otro lado, de espaldas a Natsuki sin decir una palabra. Oh, maldición, ese era el plan B, cierto? Consiguiendo toda su molestia y apartándose en lo que debería haber sido, obviamente, una petición muy falsa. Natsuki miro su espalda por un largo rato. Bueno, maldición, ahora ella quería la atención. _"Te gustan las lanzas"_

"_Hazlo mejor"_

Natsuki gruño y trato de jalar a Shizuru de vuelta a ella, pero no funciono. Ella se defendió, sin moverse. Natsuki clavo sus uñas en uno de los costados de la otra chica. Lentamente bajo su mano a través de su estómago. Nada funciono. Natsuki gruño y dijo _"Tu película favorita es Rocky Horror. Tu programa de televisión favorito es, ninguno porque no te gusta la televisión. Tu compositor favorito es Wagner. Odias a Shakespeare con pasión porque piensas que todo lo que hizo fue raptar historias existentes. Te gusta ir de excursión…"_

Shizuru rodo de nuevo, frente a Natsuki, que estaba preocupada enlistando cualquier cosa que Shizuru amara u odiara. Fue callada por un suave beso por parte de la chica mayor, que se apartó y dijo _"Esta bien, tu ganas"_

"_Por supuesto que sí. Yo siempre gano"_

Shizuru la beso de nuevo, seguía siendo lento y gentil, pero aun así apasionado. Natsuki echo sus brazos alrededor de ella, y se perdió en el abrazo. Esa voz interna que la molesto tanto tiempo se burlaba de ella acerca de lo estúpida que era por nunca permitir que ese tipo de cosas pasaran antes. Natsuki sonrió mientras besaba a la otra chica de nuevo, divertida por los pensamientos de lo que pudo haber pasado en el cuarto del consejo estudiantil si ese hubiera sido el caso. Profundizo el beso antes de apartarse, ambas felices con mirarse directo a los ojos.

Shizuru sonrió con una muy genuina y cálida sonrisa, todavía abrumada de que su deseo se hubiera concedido del todo. Entonces, sonrió con satisfacción. _"Ara, sigues sin encontrar tu reproductor mp3, no es así?"_

"_Cállate"_

Kashima Sayo llegó a ser una de las principales negociantes comerciales de Mitsubishi Heavy Industries, cerrando contratos con los inversionistas privados y la milicia. Por primera vez en su vida, supo lo que era una vida confortable, sin tener que preocuparse por perder las facturas o pasar hambre, por tener un lugar donde quedarse. La mayoría de su dinero fue a la caridad. Solo compro unas grandes cosas para ella y su amante. Miro hacia abajo a Kioto, seguía tan asustada de pasar tanto tiempo ahí en persona. Quizás ese miedo desaparecería con el tiempo. Estaba, por ahora, muy feliz con su vida tranquila lejos del público.

Kitahara Meiko permaneció como una de las mejores mecánicas de motocicletas en la región, llevando a casa una buena cantidad de dinero en adición a los fondos ganados en las carreras ilegales en la noche, haciéndolo solo para mantener su deseo de adrenalina satisfecho. Nadie parecía llorar la muerte de Kuga Natsuki o Fujino Shizuru. Aquellos que se preocuparon habían muerto y revivido varias veces ellos mismos.

Natsuki siempre estaba ansiosa por volver a casa, sabiendo que Shizuru la seguiría poco después detrás, ansiosa por verla. Estaba agradecida de compartir su vida con alguien, y por primera vez, permitió expresar sus sentimientos sin dudar, amando y preocupándose sin (mucha) vergüenza. Llegó un poco tarde esa noche, y saltó las escaleras, oliendo la cena cocinada lista adentro.

Como era de esperar. Atrapo la cerveza que volaba con una de sus manos y colgó las llaves en el estante en la pared. Girándola para abrirla, dio un trago y miro a la mujer tendida en el suelo con su propia botella. Shizuru le sonrió mientras Natsuki caminaba delante del estante de cristal que contenía un bardiche, una naginata y una voulge.

Natsuki se sentó, apoyando su mano sobre uno de los costados del rostro de Shizuru, acariciándolo gentilmente, sabiendo que nadie más podría haberla hecho tan feliz como se sentía cada vez que miraba dentro de esos ojos rojos. Estaba en casa.

* * *

_Notas de la autora:_

_ Aquí esta. El fin. Un poco de mala calidad, pero nunca se cómo terminar las cosas. Esta última escena es de uno de los capítulos de otra historia, reescrita y cortada antes de que empezaran a hablar._

_- Reverencia- Gracias a todos por sus comentarios. Espero que les haya gustado._

_Notas de la traductora:_

_Bueno chicos, hemos llegado al fin de esta historia que en lo personal me encantó (De no ser así no la hubiera traducido) y como dijo la autora es una precuela, pues ella había escrito dos historias más al parecer pero caí en la cuenta de que ya no se encuentran en su perfil, para fortuna mia aun las tengo y me gustaría trabajar en ellas después. _

_Muchas gracias por seguir esta humilde traducción hasta el final. Espero traerle pronto las demás historias._

_Nos veremos pronto :)_


End file.
